Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi…The Scarlet Ibis
by wolfpack
Summary: AU Kenshin fell into a coma. Kat, Kenshin's wife, was forced to move on. When she falls in love with Vash and when Kenshin wakes up, what will she do & who will she pick?SEQUEL TO REUNION: MENDED DREAMS AND HEARTS! Trigun, IY, RK, YYH Cross! R&R COMPLETE
1. Pricked by a Black Rose

A/N: Welcome to the story that never ends… until it does! This is a Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha and YYH crossover. Italics are thoughts. are wolf speech. ** is usually a sound or something I do in an authors note.

Incase you missed the short (crappy) summary:

A/U. Kenshin fell into a coma right after he proposed. Kat, the woman he proposed to, was forced to move on but when she falls in love with another man and when Kenshin wakes up, what will she do and who will she pick? SEQUEL TO REUNION: MENDED DREAMS AND HEARTS! A Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha & YuYu Hakusho crossover! Made for the fans who have always wondered what it would be like to meet the characters. R&R!

Well I hope you like this story! I love it when you review! I read all my reviews and I'm happy to answer any questions you have! BTW: main character is named Katsura, better known as Kat. Kageunsei and Saku are wolves that can talk (please read the other stories if you're lost on who the characters are, you can just ask me too!). THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO REUNION: MENDED DREAMS AND HEARTS (which in turn is the sequel to Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts). Oh, and another thing, 5 reviews = another chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

**_~*~   Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi…The Scarlet Ibis   ~*~_**

**Chapter 1**

Kat sighed as she walked along the long porch that ran along the entire house. It was good to be back but it reminded her so much of the man she loved. Her kimono dragged slightly behind her and a slight breeze tickled her face. She stopped walking and kneeled on the porch. Her thoughts lay scattered about her brain and it was getting harder and harder for her to think straight. Another breeze picked up and blew cherry blossoms into her lap and hair. The faint smell of the pink blossoms drifted in the air and it made Kat think about her old love. 

_'Maybe it would have been better if I had never met him... Yet that would be like saying it would be better not to look at cherry blossoms because you feel sad when they fall.' _Kat picked up a flower that had landed next to her and put it into her hair. 

You seem to close off more and more with each passing day. Kat turned to see her old love's former guardian sit down next to her. His fur rippled in the wind and blended with the afternoon shadows. They're beautiful aren't they? 

Kat gazed at the forever blooming sakura trees, "Yes. I'm surprised Kenshin knew I liked them so much. Wasn't it clever for him to make them forever blooming?" 

The wolf gazed at her with amber eyes. Yes, I suppose it was. A small bark came from under the porch that made Kat jump. An amber wolf with a massive tail emerged from under the porch chasing after a small red ball. 

"Hum. Saku has gown a lot the past year," Kat noted as she watched the wolf pup play. _'Perhaps too much.' _ 

The jet black wolf nodded, his eyes following the red ball. I'm proud to be her father. I just wish that Suzaku could be here too. 

"You miss her just as much as I miss Kenshin. But I feel sorry for Saku; she had to grow up with out a mother." 

At least it's better than growing up without a father, like Mayonaka. 

"I just wish Kenshin had never fallen into a coma, then everything would be perfect." Kat said as she began to fiddle with the wings on her kimono. Kenshin was always a touchy subject for her. 

The wolf stared at his daughter. Would it? 

A white haired hanyou sat down on the other side of Kat, "How's it going?" Kat sighed, thinking of an answer. "That bad huh?" Inuyasha asked, ears twitching to pick up every sound they could.. 

"It's not bad. It just brings back lots of memories." 

Inuyasha nodded, "I see." 

"Hey guys," Tanya, Kat's best friend, walked over. She sat down next to Inuyasha and he put an arm around her waist. Tanya's engagement ring glinted in the sun. Kat glanced at Inuyasha's ring and smiled. She was happy that the two had gotten together but Kat could never understand why her friend had broken up with Jason, her ex-fiancé. Saku bounded up to Kat and dropped something in her lap. 

Kat stared at it, astonished. "A black rose? Saku where did you find this?" The amber wolf barked at the praise and Kat was disappointed that she couldn't speak yet. 

There's a patch of them deep in the heart of the forest where no living creature has ever passed through. 

Kat picked up the true ebony rose and admired its coal colored petals, "If no living thing has passed through it, then how do you know about it?" 

Saku and I are immortal unless killed and we are also spirits, non living beings. 

"You have blood though don't you?" Kat asked as she poked the wolf. 

Kageunsei nodded and snapped at the finger that had poked him. Yes but the one we were meant to protect is in a coma which makes us even more like spirits than guardians. Kat winced as she pricked her other finger on one of the thorns. 

"Isn't it extremely bad luck to prick your finger on a black rose?" Inuyasha asked, his keen scenes picking up the smell of blood. 

"It's just a myth," Kat said as she sucked on her finger to get the pain to go away. 

"Yes but black roses were just a myth too," Inuyasha pointed out. 

You will experience bad luck but weather you find it bad or not is up to you. 

"What does that mean?" Kat asked. The wolf ignored her as he watched his daughter try to catch the falling blossoms. 

"Is that a black rose?" Mayonaka asked as he joined them. 

Kat nodded and shifted the rose to her other hand. She handed it to Mayonaka to examine, "Saku gave it to me." 

"I thought they were just a myth," he said as he inspected the rose his mother held. 

Kat stared at the rose, "I did too…. but then again…. it sounds weird to say that. We live a fairytale and here we are saying that certain things don't exist." 

We do not live a fairytale. You of all people should know that. Kageunsei growled low. 

Kat was taken aback at the coldness behind his words but he was right, "I suppose I should." Muffled noises began to come from one of the rooms. 

"I'll go see what it is. I've been meaning to sort through some old things anyways," Kat said as she stood up. 

Tanya made to follow her friend but Kageunsei stopped her. She needs to sort things out on her own. Inuyasha and Mayonaka watched as Kat left, wondering n=but not really caring what the sounds were. 

Tanya glanced at the wolf before sitting back down. She turned her gaze back to the cherry trees and thought. _'Her heart has broken so many times. If it brakes again, it won't be able to be repaired.' _

(A/N: So, how was it? Was it good? Did you like it? Tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	2. Kenshin the 5 Cent Fish

Well I figured four reviews was close enough to five so here's chapter two! I know a lot of you have been asking why Kat doesn't just use an orb to bring Kenshin back but you'll find the answer to that soon enough! Taedere-Belletrist, thanks so much for the review you sent! I had no idea my reviewers loved me that much! *hugs*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 2

Kat passed the living room and paused to look at the tree. The flocked tree had been left there from last Christmas and was still green. Kenshin must have wished for the tree to live forever since it still smelled strongly of fresh pine. It was as if she had never left. The ornaments shone in the darkness of the room and she spied a single present that had been left under the tree. Kat walked over to it and kneeled down on the Persian rug. She picked up the present and tried to remember what it was. She traced a finger over the gold and silver wrapping paper and untied the ribbon on the present. Then Kat tore away the paper and lifted the cover on the box. She pulled out a crimson gi and ebony hakama. Tears sprang to her eyes. It was the gift she had never given Kenshin on Christmas. It had been left under the tree for ten long months. She touched the fabric of the gi to her cheek and tried to think of what Kenshin would look like if he wore them. Tears stained the fabric and Kat sniffed. 

She folded the outfit and placed it back into the box. _'Oh well, no one likes getting clothes anyway right?'  She stood up and picked up the box then walked out of the room with tears still flowing freely down her face. Kat passed the game room and noticed that the DVD she and Tanya had been watching before they left was still in the player. _

Kat entered the room and her clothes instantly changed to a mini skirt and tank top. _'Almost forgot about the wish I put on this room. Whoever comes in will have their clothes changed either to a kimono or modern time clothes and since I was wearing a kimono already, I'm now in modern clothes… Not like I usually wear a mini skirt.' _ Kat took the DVD out of the player and put it back into its case. She placed it inside the box holding her gift to Kenshin and continued her way to her room; where the sounds were coming from. 

She passed Inuyasha's room and couldn't help but peer inside. It hadn't changed a bit. Kat spied the picture above the bed that she had taken with Kenshin as payback for Tanya and the hanyou's pranks. She smiled slightly and then walked on down the hall. 

She passed another room she had forgotten about and wondered if she had the courage to return to it. Kat sighed and collected herself. She put the box down and opened the door. 

The endless drone of fish tanks reached her ears. The fish Tanya called Kenshin came to greet her from the side of the wall to wall tank. The entire room was a tank and every fish had a wish upon them that made them not need food. The tanks were also enchanted; they would never collect algae, snails or ever need to be cleaned. Kat was still amazed at how well the other charm on the fish worked. It allowed fish like cichlids and bettas to live together without killing each other. Every kind of fish was in the enormous tank. Even Kat couldn't name all of them. There were fish from the most common to the most exotic. Kat picked up a can of food knowing that the fish didn't need to eat but still wanted to feed them. She popped open the can and gagged on the terrible smell that fish food always seemed to carry. 

Kenshin watched her as she opened a section of the tank's lid. He was her favorite fish and he knew that. Kat closed the cover and watched as the fish in the tank all swim go to get the food. She looked for Kenshin and found him still watching her. 

She didn't know why she liked that fish so much. He was just a common feeder fish that only cost around five cents but he was still her favorite. Kat touched a hand to the glass where Kenshin was and then stared at the center of the room. 

The real Kenshin had tried to propose to here there ten long months ago. '_Has it really been that long? It seems like it was just yesterday.' _Kat walked to the spot where she had been standing when he had tried to propose. Kat remembered being extremely angry at Tanya and Inuyasha for interrupting them even before Kenshin had completed all of what he was going to say. Kat felt the ring on her finger and turned to leave the room. 

The muffled sounds grew louder as she neared her room and Kat's hand paused over the door knob as she hesitated. She wondered what could be making the sounds, had she left something in the room or was it just Saku? She turned the knob and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. 

(A/N: Don't you hate cliffhangers? *laughs* Oh well, you'll have to wait and see what it was that shocked her so much. I think the thing she saw will shock you too… PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	3. Golden Haired Aqua Eyed Moron

*grins* There may even be a sequel to this one! Depends on if you guys want one and if I can finish it. For now I'm calling the sequel Unbreakable but the title may change later on. It's probably going to be centered on everyone's kids but the main characters are still going to be in it. Will it be boring to read about their kids? I've found that it's sometimes boring but someone makes a comeback… Don't want to give away too much! ^_- Tell me if you want a sequel and I'll work from there!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 3

_'This is not happening! This is not happening! This is **NOT** happening!' _The box Kat was carrying fell from her hands and hit the floor with a dull thud. The sound did not go unnoticed for the other person in the room though. 

Kat stared at the man in the center of the room. He turned around and Kat grew even paler. 

"Let me introduce myself! I am Valentinez Alkalinelia Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobillo Blue Stradivan Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser. Don't hesitate to call!" the golden haired guy said smiling. Kat sweat dropped. The man watched her in an amused way. He healed out a hand in greeting and grinned stupidly. Kat sighed and looking around saw a huge hole singed in her complete episode sceries of Trigun. Her eyes grew wider as she realized that the burn mark was softball sized. 

The man grabbed her hand and shook it hard, "Nice to meet you!" Kat studied the blonde spiky hair, dorky attitude, and red coat. 

"Vash the Stampede," she said more to herself than to him. 

The man stopped shaking her hand and asked, "How do you know I'm him?" 

Kat walked over to a dusty mahogany chest and cracked open the lid. She counted the brightly glowing softball sized spheres in the box, "…Four out of… five." She closed the lid and picked up her DVDs of Trigun. The burn mark covered Vash's face. "Great, just great," Kat muttered to herself. 

The man in the red coat came up from behind her and looked over her shoulder. Kat hid the item from him and slipped it under her futon. "Hi, I'm Katsura! Call me Kat. Nice to meet you Vash the Stampede!" Kat said before walking out of the room laughing as loud as she could. 

_'She's just as weird as I am.' _Vash followed her out of the room, looking very odd in his red duster coat while she wore a kimono. 

Kat went into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and tossed Vash a box of food, "Doughnut?" Vash's face lit up as he opened the lid and stuffed a doughnut in his mouth. Inuyasha came in and upon seeing Vash, he unsheathed his sword, "Who are you?" 

Vash turned around with a doughnut still in his mouth and tried saying his name. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reheated his sword. '_No threat can come from someone **THAT stupid.' **_

Vash's doughnut fell out of his mouth when he spied Inuyasha's ears. Kat caught him staring, "That would be Inuyasha. He's a hanyou." 

Vash blinked twice before going back to scarfing doughnuts. Inuyasha sweat dropped. Kat introduced Vash to everyone else as they wandered into the kitchen and everyone but Tanya was surprised at how much of an idiot Vash was. 

"So, Kat," Tanya whispered to her friend as Vash tweaked Inuyasha's ears, "You going to marry him?" 

Kat sighed then whacked her friend upside the head, "You'll never learn will you? FREAK!"

(A/N: I don't know how much brain damage Tanya has suffered over the years… but I've been blamed more then once for her stupidity…XD Just kidding! Tell me what you think of the idea for the sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  


	4. Lookin up Kimonos

Posting two today since I'm in suck a good mood! I went to the fish store so I'm always in a good mood after that! Trust me; the chapters will get longer… MUCH LONGER as the story continues! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 4

Tanya and Inuyasha were having their daily glaring contest when Saku sauntered in. Kat looked up from staring at Vash's gun and greeted the amber wolf, "Where you been Saku?" 

The wolf looked up at Kat and barked. 

Vash looked at the wolf sitting next to Kat, "What are you wolf breeders?" 

Kageunsei growled. I'm not just something that can be bred. 

Vash stared at the wolf, "Did he just talk? I must be going nuts!" Kat sighed and was about to tell him about the wolves past before she noticed the colors of Vash's hair and Saku's fur. 

"Vash?" Kat asked. He looked at her willing to please, "Could you sit next to Saku?" 

Vash barked and jumped off his chair. Inuyasha face planted and muttered curses from the floor. "Sorry Inuyasha!" Kat said. (A/N: Inuyasha is still wearing the necklace and only Kat can make him 'sit'.) 

Tanya watched Vash from her chair and muttered, "If he's our future, we're history." 

Kat stared at the wolf first then Vash. She sighed, "Why me?" 

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked. Kat jerked a thumb at Saku, "They're the same person. Uh, wolf. Thing." 

Tanya looked from Saku to Vash, "Well their hair is the same color but other than that how can you tell?" 

Vash used his foot to scratch behind his ear. "Ug! Never mind!" Kat said throwing her hands up to show her impatience. "I'm going for a walk," Kat said. 

Vash was about to start scarfing doughnuts again when Tanya said, "Take the dog on a walk!" 

Vash looked at Tanya with a hurt expression. Tanya rolled her eyes and whispered to him, "Be nice to her! She's been through a lot." 

Vash nodded and followed Kat outside. Tanya turned her attention back to Inuyasha, "You can get up now." 

^_^

Kat walked out towards the river to the only place she could feel alone. She got to the base of the giant tree that hung out over the river and unhooked the ladder. Kat jumped on the ladder and hung on as it swung under the tree house. She had an extremely hard time getting up the ladder with a kimono on. 

A long whistle came from under Kat. She turned deep red and looked over her shoulder. There was Vash looking up her kimono. Kat's eyes flickered amber and she smashed her foot into his face. Vash let go of the ladder with a yelp and fell into the ice cold river. Kat then continued to climb up the ladder and when she got to the porch of the tree house she leaned over and glared at him. 

Vash floundered in the river a few seconds before standing up. Kat's glare softened and she had to laugh. He had a fish tail sticking out of his mouth and pocket. Vash glared up at her and spat out the fish. Kat waited for him to yell at her but he just gave her a thumbs up. 

Kat sighed, "Pervert."  

(A/N: Just felt like posting two today. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	5. Kappa

*blinks and thinks of something to say* Uh… I don't own Trigun? -_-^ Oh! And this chapter brings me to 60,000 words!!!

Chapter 5

Vash lay flat on the porch soaking wet and panting heavily. "I told you it was harder than it looked," Kat said. 

"When you said hard, you didn't say how hard!" he complained. 

Kat rolled her eyes, "I'm going inside." Vash sat up and tried to follow her. The leather around his legs and arms creaked in protest as he tried to move. 

"You're going to have to take those off unless you want them to break," Kat's voice drifted through the screen door. 

Vash blinked at her, "But I'm not wearing anything under this." 

Kat sighed, "Does it matter that much if your legs show?" 

Vash looked at her, "Well it's just that you're not going to like it." 

"I've seen how many scars you have before, it can't be that bad." 

"How did you know?" he asked. 

"I know everything about you. Like the fact that you're blood type O, 6 feet tall, 185.9 pounds and 131 years old. You look good for an old bird though," Kat said. 

Vash stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. Kat stared off into space thinking if she had forgotten anything on him before snapping out of it, "Come on! Just take them off! It's not like it really matters!" 

Kat reached for a strap on Vash's left arm and he slid over to prevent her from unbuckling it. Unfortunately Vash was sitting on the edge of the porch so when he slid over it made Kat fall off. She grabbed onto the ladder to keep from plunging into the river. Vash looked over the side of the porch to see if she was ok. Kat grabbed his collar and gave it a hard yank. 

She ducked as Vash came over the edge of the porch. "You get what you deserve," Kat said just as an arm shot of nowhere and stripped her fingers off the ladder. She let out a scream of protest but all she managed to do was get a mouth full of water. 

Kat held her breath and watched Vash resurface. She could tell he was looking for her and she got an evil thought. 

_'Where is she?' _Vash looked all around him hoping that he hadn't killed her. Something pinched his leg and his eyes widened. He screamed and swam for the ladder. Vash scrambled up as fast as he could and peered over the edge of the porch to see if he could spot what had bitten him. 

Kat resurfaced gasping for air and laughing hard. She could hear his scream from underwater and she watched him scramble for the ladder. 

Vash glared at Kat, "You almost killed me!" 

Kat shouted back, "No! You almost killed me!" She swam over to the ladder and climbed half way before she was gasping for air. Her kimono weighed her down and it didn't help that it was already hard to climb the ladder in the first place. 

Vash held out his hand and Kat stared at it, "You're not planning on killing me are you?" Vash just grinned at her. "Dork," Kat muttered. She grabbed his arm and he pulled her up the rest of the way. _'He's a lot stronger than he looks.'  Kat and Vash sat on the porch soaking wet staring at the river when they heard a bark. _

"Saku! Over here!" Kat called. The amber wolf came up to the tree and barked again. Kat motioned to the wolf and she disappeared. Saku reappeared next to Vash and it made him fall over, "What the hell is that thing?!" 

Saku growled at him. Kat laughed, "She's a spirit like Kageunsei. They can grant wishes, read minds you know, the works." 

Vash looked at the wolf, "So you can tell what I'm thinking? Then what do I want most right now?" Saku barked and a doughnut appeared in his lap, "Is it safe to eat?" 

Kat laughed, "Safer than Karou's cooking!" 

Vash stared at her, "Whose Karou?"

(A/N: Can't think of anything to say except… PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	6. Don't Ask Her Out

*falls over dead* don't know why I even bothered to post the original Reunion script. Not like anyone's going to read it -_- oh well… not like even I'd want to reread it. Major clue in this chapter. *hits forehead* not like anyone's going to find it…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 6

Kat watched as Vash ate his doughnut. He munched on it with a look of pure bliss on his face. When he finished he looked at Saku and paused a moment. The wolf barked and another doughnut appeared. Kat stared at him as he wolfed down the doughnut. He looked at Saku again and yet another doughnut appeared in his lap. 

Kat snatched it and threw it out the window. Vash raced over to save the doughnut but it was too late. 

"Why did you do that?" he cried. 

"I'm sick of watching you eat doughnuts!" Kat yelled at him, "I've been watching you eat them for over an hour now and it's beginning to get discussing!" 

Vash blinked at her, "But I like doughnuts." 

Kat huffed, "I know that!" 

"Anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful when you're angry?" 

Kat quirked an eyebrow. "Will you be my girl friend?" 

There was a loud slap as Kat's hand connected with Vash's face, "Yah sure… WHEN HELL FREZES OVER!" 

"What was that for?" he asked. Kat held up her hand with the ring on it. 

He blinked and Kat growled at him, "You've never heard that when someone gets married, they're given a ring?" Vash shook his head. "Where have you been?" Kat muttered. 

Vash thought a moment then grew serious, "It's not where have I been. It's when am I? What year is this?"

"2003." 

"2003?" Vash asked confused. 

Then it came to Kat, "It's 2003 because you're on the planet Earth. You come from the future and I already know that you came from the planet Gunsmoke." 

"Rem and I came from Earth…" Vash thought aloud. 

Kat watched as he saddened, "Cheer up! Enjoy your time in the past wile you can! If you ever go back to Gunsmoke I doubt that you'll ever even see a flowing river let alone a forest ever again." Kat thought a moment, "Wait, It's not 2003. I come from 2003. I'll have to ask Ken-" Kat stopped. Vash frowned at her and before the pause went on too long Kat continued, "I wonder if Inuyasha knows what year this is since, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what year it is. I'm guessing the late 1800's. I come from the future also." 

"The future? What do you mean?" 

Kat sighed, "I can't tell you yet. You'd be unhappy. He was the same way when he found out." 

Vash wondered what she was talking about, "Well, when you're ready to tell me, I'll be listening. But for now, I must be leaving. There's lots of people to save no matter what year it is there's always someone who needs help." 

Vash stood up but Kat stopped him, "You can't leave. For one, you aren't dressed correctly; you have a gun for an arm, and no one in the world right now ones a gun that looks like yours. They haven't even invented the machine gun yet." 

Vash sank back down to the floor, "What kind of world is this? If there are no guns then it must be peaceful." 

Kat sighed, "Hate to break it to you but it's not as peaceful as you think. People are still killed every day. But who knows, maybe if you live long enough, you'll be able to stop people from using guns and keep them from using up all the natural resources." 

_'I'm beginning to think she knows more about me than I do myself.'_

"How long do you live anyway?" Kat asked. 

Vash gazed out the window, "Hard to tell. Do you know how much longer you have to live?" 

"Well when you put it that way I guess I'll be long dead before you kick the bucket," Kat smiled, "Hey, I've always wanted to ask you how you got so good at gunmanship." 

Vash ran his fingers over his gun, "I couldn't tell you. I guess I was just born that way!" 

Kat sweat dropped, "Modest aren't we?" 

"Yes I am!" 

"And we pick up real well on sarcasm too," Kat thought a moment, "How do you get your hair to stick up like that?" 

Vash stared at her, "Enough questions about me, what about you?" 

"What about me?"

"Well, just who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"As you should already know, I'm Katsura Okamimure. I'm from the year 2003 and lots of things have happened in my life in the past two years!" 

"Such as…?" 

Kat looked crestfallen, "I can't tell you. For one, you wouldn't believe me and second, something's are better left dead and buried." 

They looked at each other and both wondered what secrets the other held.

(A/N: I'm so hungry! *Chews on keyboard* …-_- PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	7. Drunken Secrets

DISCLAIMER: (this is probably the only one you'll ever see) **I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, Trigun, YYH or Rurouni Kenshin because if I did… trust me… you'd _know. ­^_-_**

Wow! You guys ask lots of questions! That's ok though, me like long reviews! ^_^ As for one of the questions, Saku is Vash's spirit guardian even though she is the daughter of Suzaku and Kageunsei. As for the orbs, one of them 'just so happened' to land on Kat's sceries of Trigun and that's how Vash is there… but that's not all… *grins evilly* Oh, and not like this really matters but I'm related to Louisa May Alcott (author of Little Women). Not like anyone really reads her stories (I know I haven't. Well ok, I got half way through little women but I was eight at the time so I gave up since it was so boring.) She was my great (to like the thousandth power) aunt on my mother's side. But TRUST me, I don't get my talents from her (or at least I don't think I do. Anyone know if that's inherited or not, or are scientists still debating that?) Oh yes… and one more thing… this chapter brings me to 75,000 words! I'm aiming for over 100,000 and TRUST me this story alone will get me over 100,000. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 7

*Back at the hut*

"Vash, just thought I'd bring you some tow-" Kat paused when she entered the room. 

There was Vash, wearing nothing but a pair of sweats standing in the center of the room drying his hair. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Vash whipped the towel off his head and wrapped it around his chest. He pulled the strangest and stupidest face Kat had ever seen.

"I'm sorry!" Kat said turning to leave, "I should have knocked!" 

"It's ok…I'm just not used to women seeing me like this," he said. 

Kat sat down on her futon and watched as Vash sat down on the one across from hers, "You have so many scars. They look deeper and more painful in person." 

Vash shifted the towel to cover the largest scar on his body (which was the metal grate), "Do they bug you?" 

"No not at all, they just look…painful." 

Vash caught her staring at one of the larger scars on his stomach. Kat stopped staring at the scar and tried to focus on something else, "It's so deep. How did you get it?" 

"I was attacked by a man with a knife." 

Kat pointed to another scar, "And that one?" 

"Gunshot." 

"This one?" 

"Gunshot." 

"That one?" 

"Fell off a Thomas." 

"You what?" 

Vash grinned sheepishly, "I've never been any good at riding one."  Their eyes met and Vash was surprised to see such sorrow in Kat's emerald orbs. _'My scars may be deep, but yours are deeper...'  _

Kat broke eye contact knowing that he had picked up her true mood. Vash continued to stare at her waiting for an explanation. "I guess we have something in common after all… our hearts are just as scarred as our skin." 

_'But what could have scarred you this badly?' _

Kat seemed to read his mind and being as mysterious as she was, Kat could have done just that. Vash pulled a bottle of beer out from nowhere and took a long swig. He then passed it to Kat, not expecting her to drink it, just doing it to be polite. Kat stared at the bottle for a second. _'Why not? I got nothing to loose.' _

She snatched the bottle and downed the rest of it in two gulps, "Thanks." 

Vash stared at her in complete shock, "How long does it take for you to get drunk?" 

Kat shrugged, "Until today it seems as if I've had no reason to drink. Hangover's a bitch though." 

"Got that right," Vash agreed. 

"If you don't get drunk then how would you know?" 

"How would you know that?" She shrugged, "That's something I don't think you'll find out no matter how drunk I am." 

(A/N: This sentence doesn't make much sense but it's basically Vash asking how she would know what a hangover's like if she's never her had one. Her answer: 'How would you know if I've never gotten drunk?'  

^_^

*A few hours later.*

"You know, *hic* if you didn't act like such a moron, *hic* you'd probably get laid more often," Kat said, more drunk than she had ever been in her life. 

"Don't say that!" Vash exclaimed. 

"It's true though. *hic*" 

"You know, I think you're really drunk." 

"No shit," Kat said and tried to stand. She wobbled and swayed as took a few clumsy steps. Her legs gave out when she reached Vash's futon and he caught her before she could hit the floor. 

He set her down next to him and she swayed a bit more, "Hum. Brings back old memories." 

"What?" 

"You're smashed, not deaf. I *hic* know you heard me." Kat stopped swaying and got dead serious. 

_'There's something she's hiding and she's not doing a good job hiding it.' _ 

Kat began to feel uncomfortable under his intense stare and she made to stand up. Her legs failed and she passed out from too much alcohol. Vash caught her again and laid her down on his futon. He stood up and covered her with his blanket. He decided to steal Kat's bed for the night seeing as she wasn't going anywhere and, taking one last swig, he crawled under the warm covers of Kat's futon. 

(A/N: The covers are warm because Saku was snoozing there earlier. Nothing else to say except… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	8. The Duster Coat

Not in a good mood. Tanya (yes she is a real person) and I had a fight for the first time today. I also got a FU**ING F on my Computer Applications test and didn't manage to pass the mile's time limit. So I'm posting my apology to Tanya incase she happens to read this with this chapter. Sorry if my mood brings you guys down! Don't mean to spoil your day too…   

Dear Tanya, 

I don't know what I did to make you so angry. You know I was just teasing like always. I don't have the slightest clue what the nickname means and I'm sorry you got upset by it. But don't take out your anger on me! At least twice every week you come to sit with us really pissed off. I hate it when you're pissed. And you take your anger out on me when all I want to do is help! I'm your best friend (or at least I was…) and you're supposed to tell me everything! It angers me that you're keeping secrets and that you take out your problems on us, your friends of all people. I have more reason to be angry than you most of the time too, and it doesn't help when I try to help you all you do is whale on me!  I'm your friend Tanya! I may not be your best friend… but you'll always be mine… I'm sorry to see us fight & for the first time in three years too. I don't want to loose your friendship over a stupid fight like this. Don't blame me if I don't answer the phone when you call because I'm mad that you're so mad at me. Forgive me & I'll forgive you…

-Jennifer

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

Chapter 8

"No Inuyasha we can't!" Tanya said. 

"You can't but I can," the hanyou said. 

"If they catch us it's going to be all hell especially since they drank so much last night!" 

The camera clicked and Vash's eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha and Tanya bolted before they could be found out. Something shifted beside Vash and he looked down. There was Kat, sleeping like a baby directly next to him. _'Did we....? But I never get THAT  drunk! But still....' _

"Rem…." he instantly thought. '_She looks so much like Rem…' _

Vash cleared his thoughts. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt… At least he had pants on. He looked down to see if Kat was wearing anything and was a little surprised to see that she was. 

She stirred, "Kenshin…." 

Vash frowned confused. 

"You finally woke up Kenshin," she whispered. 

Kat hugged him in her sleep. He shrugged and stretched. Something caught his eye and he turned his attention to the back wall of the room. Two pictures hung on the wall. One of the people in the pictures was Kat. The other person was a red headed man. The pictures had writing on them but they were so dusty it was hard to see anything from where he was.  Kat cracked open an eye and groaned. She had a splitting headache already. 

"Kenshin…." Kat noticed that something was different about her red head. She sat up and Vash froze. Kat tried to clear her vision and when it finally cleared she was not happy with what she saw, "Shit." 

Vash blinked. Kat noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was relieved to find that she was still fully clothed. 

"Did we….?" she asked. 

Vash grinned wide, "You bet! Best night of my life!" 

He stood up cackling madly and left the room. Kat stared after him dumbfounded before taking off after him. She ran across the porch and her bear feet slipped on the dew covered wood floor. She was about to scream when someone caught her. 

"You're so clumsy wench," Inuyasha said. 

Kat nodded her thanks to Inuyasha, "Ohayou!" She took off running down the porch again, "Vash wait!" 

Inuyasha shrugged and walked back into the room where Tanya was. Kat shivered as she ran down the porch. It was a little to cold to be wearing pajamas at that time in the morning. She spotted Vash sitting on the end of the porch and her pace quickened. She noticed that he was now wearing a shirt and it made her wondered where he got it. 

She sat down next to him, "It's going to be a nice day. I just wish I could get rid of this head ache to enjoy it." 

Vash handed her something, "Drink this. It fixes anything leftover from alcohol." 

Kat stared at it, wondering how he managed to make something that quickly, "And you would know this because?" 

"Use to use it everyday," Vash paused a moment before he realized what he was saying, "HAHA for my friends of course!" 

"Your friends where drunk everyday?" __

Vash whistled, feigning innocence, and focused on one of the cherry trees. 

Kat gulped the drink down and almost gagged. _'What the hell is in this thing?!'_

They sat there a moment longer while Kat felt her headache disappear. The silence was a bit unbearable. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Kat asked. 

"Yes, very much so," he replied. 

"Bet you've never seen one huh?" 

He gave her something of a glare, "How would you know?" 

Kat frantically searched for an answer, "Well the way you're staring at them makes it seem like you've never even seen grass." 

"I've seen grass but I've never seen a forest." 

Kat stood up, "Well would you like to explore it with me?" 

Vash grinned stupidly, "I'd do anything for you!" 

_'Gur.__ He's back to being a pervert.' _Kat whistled. Kageunsei came out from a room behind them. 

Would you like a kimono? 

Kat shook her head. Then Kageunsei said privately to her Vash's coat? Well I'll see what I can do. Go to your room and you can find it there. 

Kat nodded her thanks and Kageunsei followed Kat to her room. 

Kat paused at the door, "Wait for me. I'll be just a sec." 

"I'd wait for all eternity!" Kat heard him yell as she shut the door. 

She rolled her eyes and changed into the outfit on her futon, "If I catch you peeking you're not going to be able to do it ever again!" 

Vash fell over and scrambled away from the keyhole. The door knob turned and Kat stepped out, "Like it?" 

Vash paused a moment, "Hey! You're wearing my stuff!" 

Kat rolled her eyes and threw his own coat at him, "No. I'm not." She shoved orange colored glasses farther up her nose. 

Vash put on his coat and snatched the glasses from Kat, "At lest I can tell my glasses apart from yours." Kat glared at him before whipping out her own pair. Kageunsei followed silently behind them.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	9. Sound Life

In a way better mood today! ^-^ Enjoy!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 9

"Remind me why I have to do this?!" Vash asked. 

"Did you hear something?" Kat asked Kageunsei. 

Not a thing. 

"Oh come on! This isn't fair!" Vash complained. 

"Fair?! You wreaked my car!" Kat yelled at him. 

"Yah but still…." 

"But nothin!" Vash whined as he carried the car seat above him with the unnaturally heavy wolf and Kat sitting on top of it. Kat glared ahead remembering that she had actually thought that he was able to drive a car. He had taken off into the woods at top speed and now they were still about five miles from the hut. 

"Can't you go any faster?" Kat asked. 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Vash said, "It wouldn't be so hard if you weighed less." 

Kat's fist collided with his head, "You were saying?" 

"Nothing!" he managed to say through his busted jaw. 

"Thought so." 

^_^ 

*back at the hut*

"What's your real name?" Kat asked. 

"My real name is… irreverent," Vash said. 

Kat frowned at him. (A/N: 200,000 frowns = one forehead crease/ line) 

He dropped the act and sighed, "It's probably something like experiment 626. To tell you the truth, I don't know what my real name is. Rem just always called my Vash." 

"Hun….You loved Rem?" Kat asked. 

Vash looked at her in surprise, "Loved her?" He fell silent. There was a pause before he was able to answer, "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't….But she was more like a mother to me. Someone who loved me for who I was." 

Kat began to hum. 

"That song…." 

"Huh? Oh, I always sing it. So…. On the second celestial evening…" 

Vash joined her, "…All the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz." 

 "It's a good song," Kat said. 

"Yah it is…." Vash agreed. 

Saku poked her head in through the doorway and barked. Kat motioned for the wolf to join them. Saku sat down next to Vash. 

Kat watched as Vash unconsciously rubbed the wolf's ears, "You don't see it do you?" 

"See what?" he asked. 

"Look into Saku's eyes and tell me you don't see the something," Kat said. 

Vash frowned as he gazed into the eyes of the wolf. _'I feel like such a moron.' Then he saw a faint shimmer in the wolf's turquoise eyes. _

"You see it now don't you?" 

Vash turned his gaze back to Kat, "That wolf…. It's like looking into a mirror." 

(A/N: I know, I know, if you read the notes above and below the chapters you will have already known that Saku is Vash's spirit wolf. I'll post another chapter today. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	10. As I Went Down in the River to Play

See? This chapter was much longer! *grins nervously* Don't hurt me!

Chapter 10

Kat dragged her feet in the sand. Saku barked and chased butterflies. Vash stared ahead lost in thought. 

"Vash," Kat said, gaining his attention, "You're doing it again." 

"Doing what?" he asked breaking out of his stupor. 

"Spacing out," she said. 

Saku barked as a butterfly landed on her nose. 

Vash sighed, "There's just so much I'm not used to here. I've never seen a running river, never seen the birds fly so high, and never even seen a forest." 

Kat smiled at him and it took Vash by surprise, "Enjoy it while you're here. After all, you might not be here much longer." 

Vash frowned, "What are you hiding from me?" 

Kat stopped and turned to face him, "I can't tell you." Her eyes reflected sorrow. 

"Why not?" Vash asked. 

Kat avoided his gaze. Vash grabbed her by the shoulders and made her make eye contact with him, "Why can't you tell me?! You seem to know more about me than I do myself! You can't expect me to just accept that I've arrived on earth when I haven't been here in over 130 years! I don't even know how I got here! And who is Kenshin?" 

Kat was shocked at the fact that he was yelling at her. Tears sprung from her eyes, and she bit her lip. It was all she could do to keep from balling. Saku whined at her master's discontent and licked Kat's hand. Vash was surprised that his questions had made her so angry. He let go of Kat's shoulders and broke eye contact. 

They stood there a few moments longer before Kat broke the silence, "I'm sorry but I can't….I won't tell you." 

Vash knew that he wasn't going to get any answers until she was ready to give them. Saku was beginning to get fed up with Kat's sorrow. She knew that the man in front of her was the cause of the pain. She made up her mind and simply waltzed up to Vash and bit him. Hard. Vash looked down at the wolf, thankful for the distraction. He pretended to glare hatefully at the wolf, "I'll get you for that!" Saku growled and took off running down the shore line. Vash followed but didn't get far. His boot caught on a root and it sent him face first into the sand. Saku looked over her shoulder and barked happily. Kat saw Vash take the spill and she couldn't help but wonder if he did it just to cheer her up. 

Sighing, Kat made her way over to where he was, "I know you're faking." _'Years of being with Kenshin has taught me what's real and what's not.' _ 

Vash lifted his face from the sand, "You're no fun." 

He stood up and dusted himself off. Then he looked Kat straight in the eye and grinned evilly. Kat raised a brow as if to say 'bring it on!' Vash grabbed her by the waist and walked her over to the river. Kat didn't protest as he slung her over his shoulder. He waded into the ice cold river and dunked Kat into it. 

She hissed as the water came up to her neck, "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Vash didn't say a word as he picked her up again and carried her to the sand. 

Kat's eyes winded, "You wouldn't." 

Vash lifted her off his shoulder and practically dropped her into the sand. Saku ran up and rolled Kat over. Vash knelt down next to Kat and flipped her over onto her back. Kat spit out a mouth full of sand. 

The small annoying grains stuck to her like glue, "I hate corn rolls." 

Vash helped her up and Kat attempted to brush off the sand. After a few moments she realized that it was hopeless. Vash took a few steps back as he sensed the anger rise in Kat. She stopped brushing at the sand and smiled at Vash. 

It was a haunting smile and it creep him out, "I didn't do it!" 

Kat scoffed, turned her back to him and whistled. Saku barked and began to run straight at Vash. A loud dull thud sounded behind Kat as the 150 pound wolf collided with the moron in the crimson duster coat. Kat smiled triumphantly when she heard them splash into the river, "Asshole."

(A/N: One of my favorite chapters! Yes, authors do have favorite chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	11. River Bead Wet

I have a cold. My head hurts too…

Chapter 11

Vash stormed into the hut dripping small rivers. Saku's claws scraped across the floor as she clung onto the end of Vash's coat. 

"Have fun?" Kat mocked as Vash passed by. 

"That was the most fun I've had in years!" Vash took Kat's hand, "I know we could be happy together forever." 

Kat looked at the wedding ring on the hand Vash was holding. She paused a moment before turning a bright red, "I've told you already and I'm not happy about telling you again….I'M ALREADY MARRIED!" 

Vash let go and covered his ears to keep them from ringing, "Ow! That was harsh!" 

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it lover boy," Kat muttered. 

"Well," Vash said while standing up and prying Saku's jaws off of his coat, "I guess I'll go change into some dry clothes." 

He turned to go when Kat stopped him, "the fair is in town this weekend. Want to go with Inuyasha, Tanya and I?" 

Vash frowned, "What's a fair?"

^_^

"How do I look?" Kat asked Tanya. 

"Like a princess! Think Inuyasha will like my kimono?" Tanya asked as she showed her friend what she was wearing. 

"I'm sure he will," Kat said, "Ready to go?" 

Tanya smiled, "You bet!" The girls walked out of their room to join the guys in the kitchen. Inuyasha was wearing his regular fire rat kimono but it was Vash that surprised Tanta and Kat. He was wearing one of Kenshin's old blue gi and white hakama. Kat's mouth dropped open. 

"What?" Vash asked confused. 

Tanya blinked a few more times, "You look so….different." 

Inuyasha scoffed, "He'd blend in more if his hair didn't stick up." 

Kat closed her mouth once she got over the shock of seeing Vash in one of KENSHIN'S kimonos. She sighed. _'I guess Kenshin's not around to see this but if he were....' "I can fix that!" Kat said. She walked over to Vash and ruffled his hair. She frowned, "There's not much we can do. For one, Vash is about a foot and a half taller than everyone else. There's also the fact that he doesn't have a shred of Japanese in him-" _

"Neither do you," Tanya pointed out. 

"At least Kat doesn't stick out like a soar thumb," Inuyasha muttered. 

Tanya placed a hat on top of Inuyasha's head, "To hide your ears dog boy." 

"Keh. Wench. I'm human tonight. By the time we get to the fair I'll be in human form," Inuyasha stated. Saku entered the room and barked. 

"Unless you can manage a German Shepard, you can't come," Kat told Saku. The wolf barked and spun around in circles. Her fur grew black and tan and her ears lengthened. Her bark grew deeper and Vash stared in amazement as the wolf morphed right in front of him. 

"Well done!" Kat praised Saku. The disguised wolf barked again. 

"Where's Mayonaka? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around often," Tanya commented. 

"Last time I saw him he was practicing outside with his bokken. I asked if he wanted to go to the fair but he didn't seem to want to go. Kageunsei is going to stay behind with him. I still don't know why he doesn't want to go," Kat said. 

_'Is it just me or does Kat sound a bit to.... chipper?' _

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha's hair began to darken. His eyes turned purple and his claws disappeared. The last golden rays of the sun disappeared from the kitchen window. 

"Ready to go?" Tanya asked. 

"Yep!" Kat and Vash said. Inuyasha nodded. 

They headed for the doorway and Vash couldn't help but ask, "Will there be doughnuts there?" 

Kat whacked him, "Dork."

(A/N: Need Tylenol… none left. Uggg. PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	12. The Fair Grounds

I posted another story! It's a Bebop Trigun crossover and I think you'll like it! It's named after the song by Three Dog Night called One is the Loneliest Number. Please read and review it! Kat's in it but plays as bit of a different personality! Enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 12     

Kat pulled a stray band of hair back behind her ear. It was hard to climb all the steps that lead to the entrance of the village. 

Tanya was lagging behind and Inuyasha wasn't doing so great himself, "Why the hell did they make so many stairs?! I swear they made them just to piss me off!" 

Vash hadn't said a word on the way up. He was panting heavily and didn't look too good. Kat handed him a water bottle, "Thirsty? You don't look so great." 

Vash perked up instantly at the sight of water. He snatched the bottle and drunk it in one swig, "I'm alive!" With that he took off running up the rest of the steps cackling madly. 

Kat sweat dropped, "Is it just me or does he get stranger by the second?" Saku barked and nudged Kat's hand. "Give me a break. I don't have as much energy as you!" Kat said to the wolf in disguise. Saku barked again and ran up the rest of the steps to follow Vash. "How you doin Tanya?" Kat asked her worn out friend. 

Tanya growled, "Did you have to give him the last of the water?" 

Kat just smiled, "We'll be able to get more once we reach the top." 

Tanya glanced to the top of the stairs, "IF we reach the top." 

Kat rolled her eyes and continued her way up the steep steps. When the group finally reached the top Vash was showing off to a crowd of women. Kat's eyebrow twitched. 

"Is someone jealous?" Tanya teased. 

Kat scoffed, "Who the hell could be jealous of THAT?" 

Tanya glanced at Vash again who was now attempting to balance several plates. He had gotten a good few plates stacked on to of his head when he decided it was time to sneeze. Tanya cringed as the plates shattered on the ground. The women in the group let out disgusted gasps before leaving to find more entertainment. 

Vash sat amid the broken dishes looking like a hurt puppy, "Hey come back!" 

"That's what men get when they decide to show off," Kat muttered. The shop keeper who owned the plates came out and began to whack Vash with a broom. He took off running with the shop keeper at his heels. Inuyasha stared as Vash was chased through the stands. 

The now human hanyou snorted as Vash was cornered and pummeled with the broom, "Somebody help me! Hey future girl, how about lending me a hand?" 

Kat ignored him and decided to follow Tanya and Inuyasha around for a while. Tanya decided she wanted to show off her fiancé so the first thing she did was take him to the game booths. Inuyasha threw darts and tossed rings. Tanya hugged him every time he won her a stuffed animal. Kat grew bored with all the games since Inuyasha would win every time. She decided to go find Vash to see if he had survived his beating. She wandered through the booths taking notes on what games had the best prizes. She wondered how many games Kenshin would win if he were here with her. It still stung when she thought about him. 

A sales woman's voice caught Kat's attention. She turned to see who the voice belonged to and Kat was surprised to see Misao and Aoshi. "What are you doing here?" Kat asked. 

Misao smiled, "It's our temporary job! I thought it would be fun to set up a small shop at the fair. I also wanted to spend some time with my new husband." 

"You got married?! I'm so happy for you!" Kat told them. The wind chimes Misao and Aoshi were selling caught in a small breeze. Kat smiled, "I always did like wind chi-" Something Kat's eye, "I'm sorry Misao-chan, Aoshi-sama! I'll try to visit you later!" Kat took off running down the crowded street. 

Misao had a puzzle look on her face, "wonder what she's so excited about." 

Kat ran into someone and muttered an apology but the person grabbed her arm, "What's the rush?" 

Kat looked up to see she had run into Vash, "I'll tall you later!" Kat yanked her arm free and continued running down the street. Vash stared after for a second before deciding to follow Kat. Her hair began to come undone and she whipped around a corner. A flash of auburn came from the next corner and Kat ran after it. As she rounded the corner something cold and sharp pressed against her neck. 

_'Not again! I don't have time for this!' _

"Why are you following me?" a cold voice asked. Kat froze as she recognized the voice. 

The hairs stood up on the back of her neck. 

_'Could it be....?'_    

(A/N: I'm so very cruel! My thanks to Jim for reviewing! Please read my other story! Don't worry; that story won't have a sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	13. Enter the Fox Demon

A new chapter! Aren't you happy! An early thanksgiving present… 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 13

The metal against her neck pressed deeper into her skin. Kat choked on what to say. _'It can't be....It can't be!' _

"Answer me!" the voice demanded. 

Kat was turned around roughly to meet the gaze of someone she thought she would never see again. Golden eyes glared at her. 

"Kurama?" Kat asked somewhat disappointed. 

The fox demon stared at the girl in front of him. 

"You don't remember me?" Kat asked. 

The demon removed his blade, "Should I?" 

"I saved you from the hunter's trap. You don't remember?" Kat asked. 

"A yoko never forgets. You're Katsura? You look so different," Kurama said. 

Kat smiled, "Well, it's been about six years since we've seen each other. Uh, could I ask what you're doing here?" 

The yoko smiled, "I couldn't resist all the excitement." 

"I never thought you'd be the one for fairs. How are you disguising yourself? Hasn't anyone else seen your ears?" Kat tweaked his ears for emphasis. 

"There's a spell on me. Only people who have been pricked by a black rose or are part demon are able to see through it. You don't really smell demon. Mind telling me how you came across a black rose?" he asked. 

"Saku brought it to me. She's the daughter of an ancient guardian spirit. I've heard tales of a patch of black roses growing in the heart of the forest," Kat said. 

_'How did she acquire a guardian of such power? Why would she need something as powerful as a wolf guardian?' _"I've been there before. You should see it for yourself. That still doesn't explain how you were pricked by a black rose though. I'm sure you already know that it's bad luck," Kurama said. 

Kat rubbed the finger that had been pricked, "I guess I just wasn't paying attention. The rose must have slipped and pricked me." 

_'But there is only one thorn on a black rose.' _"Well hopefully, you won't get too much bad luck. There isn't a cure for it so you'll just have to wait it out," Kurama told Kat. 

"Being the smartest and slyest being that roams the forest I would have thought you'd have a cure," Kat said. 

Kurama pulled a white rose from behind his silver hair and handed it to Kat. She put it in her hair, "Beautiful. You still have the gift of manipulating plants?" 

"I always will," he said as a flower blossomed from a near by pot to prove his point. 

Kat caught the familiar ki of Vash's spirit. "You can come out now," Kat and Kurama said in unison. Vash, gun drawn, stepped from the shadows. "How much have you heard?" Kat asked. 

Vash glared at Kurama, "I've heard enough to know he's lying." 

"About what?" Kat asked. 

"For one, he's not huma-" 

"So you didn't hear it all did you?" Kat said cutting him off, "Kurama is a yoko that I saved from a trap years ago. He is disguised as a human to blend in more." 

Kurama whispered to Kat, "Do you know that this man isn't human either?" 

Kat nodded, "Vash put the gun away, Kurama may be a fox but he wouldn't lie to me." 

"Do you know that he's over 100 years old?" Kurama asked her again. 

"You are too," Vash muttered to himself. 

Kat sighed, "Enough with the hostility! Come on! Let's go have some fun!" _'The red.__ What happened to the red I saw?' _

(A/N: Did you like the small twist? The red was a ripple/ flaw in Kurama's spell that allowed her to see the red from his human form. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	14. Ace Ventura Scene 'The Cursed Slinkie'

Nya! (Yes I know that means 'meow' but it seems to be my catch phrase!) For Thanksgiving I'm going to attempt to post 5 chapters! My gift to you guys! Happy Thanksgiving!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 14             

_'They're so tense! I wish they'd ease up!' _

Vash and Kurama had been ignoring each other for the last hour and it was beginning to drive Kat nuts. Kurama stiffened and Kat took notice, "Something wrong?" 

"Something….Something very powerful is heading directly for us," he replied. 

Vash turned to his 'scanning mode' and searched the crowd for anything suspicious. 

A bark came from Kat's right and it made her jump, "Oh, Saku it's just you! You had us worried there for a moment!" 

Kurama spotted the wolf-in-disguise and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. _'This is the wolf spirit she's been talking about? Such power.... and it's only a mere cub.' _The wolf barked again and grabbed onto Kat's sleeve. Saku began to pull Kat towards a booth with fish painted on the sides. Kurama and Vash followed having nothing else to do. 

Kat smiled to her wolf, "A goldfish stand! How did you know I liked them so much?" 

The wolf smiled its doggy grin. Kat began to look through the different bowls and tanks picking out the most colorful and healthy fish. She was about to pay for her purchase when Vash offered to do it for her. Kat smiled sheepishly, "I'm flattered you offered to pay but….um…well you don't have any of this time's money." 

Vash laughed and blushed slightly. Kurama then offered to pay for the purchase. The sales person thanked them for their purchase and the group continued on to the next stands. 

^_^

As the night wore on it became darker and darker. Some stands began to hand out paper lanterns. Kat was handed a blue lantern and she was surprised to see it was filled with fireflies, "I wonder if all the lanterns are filled with them." 

Soon it seemed as if everyone was carrying the lanterns. It made Kat wonder what the town looked like from above. Kurama and Vash were still unusually quiet and it was still bugging Kat. No one in the group had seen Inuyasha or Tanya yet. They had gone back to Misao and Aoshi's stand as promised but they hadn't seen the pair either. Kat was beginning to become tired and the bag of fish she was holding was becoming heavy. 

Kurama sensed that Kat was tired, "Feel like going home yet?" 

Kat nodded and yawned, "As soon as we find Inuyasha and Tanya, I say we go home." 

Vash took the bag of fish from Kat to carry. He didn't say anything even when Kat smiled to him to say thanks. The group wandered around a while longer as Saku followed an invisible scent trail. They ended up back at the entrance to the village. 

"Maybe they went home?" Kat asked. 

Kurama nodded, "They'll be able to find their way back if they haven't left already." 

Kat, Kurama and Saku began to head down the stairs when Vash handed the bag of fish to Kurama, "Hold this." He reached into his pocket and took an object, "I've always wanted to do this!" He knelt down and placed the object on the top stair. It moved in an arch to the next step then the next until it appeared to be walking on its own. 

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Kat asked. 

"I love slinkies!" Vash exclaimed. 

Kat slapped her forehead, "This'll take hours!" 

Vash laughed triumphantly, "Look at it go!" 

Saku nipped at the slinkie as it dropped from step to step. 

"Kat groaned, "I'm surrounded by freakin idiots!"

^_^

*three hours later*

CLINCK! 

"Oh man! It stopped!" Vash said as the slinkie refused to move another inch. It had reached the second to last step. "It stopped! That's not fair! There's got to be some kind of curse on it. Can we do it again?!" 

"NO!"

(A/N: Going to post the next 4 chapters! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	15. Through Fog and Mist

Three chapters to go! I can smell the turkey! And I can hear mom looking for the recipe on stuffing… Yah…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 15

Kat sighed happily as she watched the bag of new fish float at the top of the water. She waited for the spell to kick in so she could add then to the tank. 

Foot steps sounded behind her and Kurama appeared, "Amazing." 

Kat smiled as she opened the bag and dumped the fish out, "You think so?" 

"It's enchanted. Did you do this?" he asked. 

Kat shook her head, "It….it was Kenshin's last gift to me before he left." 

Kurama nodded and decided not to ask anymore questions. He didn't know what had happened but he could only guess. 

"Kurama?" Kat asked getting his attention, "Could you do me a favor and remain in fox form when Tanya and Inuyasha are around? I don't want them to freak out. I think Vash is enough to deal with at the moment." 

Kurama nodded, "I can even rid of the tails and scent. To Inuyasha I'll just be a white fox." 

"Thanks," Kat said as she discarded the bag the fish were in. She walked out the door leaving Kurama in her wake. 

^_^

Kat yawned as she brushed out her silky brown hair. She put the brush down and stared at her reflection. Her image looked tired and melancholy. Kat turned her gaze away from the mirror and trotted off to bid everyone a good night. Kurama was in her room sound asleep on her futon so Kat whispered a good night to him. 

The floorboards squeaked as she wandered down the hall looking through the rooms to see if she could find Vash. He had changed back into his usual red coat since the discarded gi and hakama lay back in their room. She passed the living room and noticed that the Christmas tree was no longer there. 

_'Inuyasha must have gotten rid of it.' _

Saku was sleeping in the spot where the tree had been and Kat noticed how the room still held the scent of pine. Kat neared the end of the main hall and wandered through the kitchen to get to the other side of the hut. She heard the sound of running water and wandered to the bathroom. 

She rapped her knuckles on the door, "Vash, I'm going to bed! Turn off the water when you're done ok?" She waited for a reply but the only one she got was silence. "Vash?" she asked again. Kat turned the door knob and was surprised to find it open. 

She gazed around the room which was blanked in a layer of warm fog from the running water. The fog whisked out the door making it easier to see and Kat saw that his red coat was hanging loosely on one of the chairs. His holster, gun and other items were lying on the small table but Kat still couldn't see Vash. 

The door slammed shut and Kat jumped. She edged around the rim of the tub still wondering where Vash was. Kat took off her slippers and waded into the tub. The water was ice cold and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. 

_'But how? If the water's so cold, then where is the fog coming from?' _ Kat stopped when she saw something at the opposite end of the tub. 

She waved some of the fog away and gasped.

(A/N: Bet you're wondering what she saw ne? Tell me what you think it is! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**) 


	16. Angels Wings Discovery of A Lost Feeling

Two to go… I might just feel like posting up to chapter twenty!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 16

"V-Vash?" Kat asked. 

The figure in front of her didn't seem to hear her. Kat's eyes widened as she stared. A feather floated down into the water in front of Kat and she unconsciously picked it up. Its silky texture stunned her. It was as if she was holding a light bulb too, the feather radiated its own glow. The feather was just as long as Kat's forearm if not a bit longer and it weighed nothing, which was impressive for something of its size even if it was just a feather. 

Her gaze returned to what was in front of her. Her heart swelled with compassion and she drew nearer. The water tugged at her shirt since it was above waist level. She threw her arms around the man in front of her and she whispered his name. He tensed and his concentration faltered. Feathers tickled her face and made her want to sneeze. 

"Vash," Kat whispered again as if in a dream. Her voice made his concentration falter again. Kat's fingers entangled themselves in the feathers of the wings she was grasping lightly onto, "I had no idea you were an angel." 

His muscles stiffened as he finally recognized her presence. His eyes shot open and his hand drew away from the large light bulb he had been lightly touching. Kat felt the energy drain from him as it flowed else where but where its destination was, was unbeknownst to her. 

The feathers began to fade as the pure white wings seemed to disappear with the mist. Vash turned to face Kat. She gasped when she realized that he was in pain. Blood dripped from his back as the wings disappeared. The scars looked even deeper than they had before and Vash looked more his age. 

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean- I…" she stuttered. Vash stood there saying nothing. Kat frowned slightly before encircling her arms around his waist, "I'm so s-sorry…." 

Vash stiffened even more before his arms involuntarily moved to hug her back pulling her closer. She shivered as the water she was standing in grew even colder. Vash felt the goose-bumps as they appeared along her arms. 

"You're an angel?" she asked again. Vash pulled away somewhat from her to look into her emerald eyes. They stood there before the last of the fog disappeared. The spell wore off and Kat's body could no longer put up with the energy loss. She went limp in his arms. 

Vash picked her up bridal style and laid her on the edge of the tub while he clambered out and found a towel. He wrapped one around him then grabbed another for Kat. He picked her up again and walked out of the bathroom back to the room they shared. 

Saku cracked an eye open and smiled knowingly, delaying Inuyasha and Tanya a few more minutes. 

Vash walked through the door to their room and woke Kurama up. The fox stirred before springing to consciousness when his senses told him something was amiss. The being called Vash appeared in the doorway carrying a knocked out Katsura and Kurama was not at all pleased to see this. His form shifted to his kitsune side and he growled a threat. Vash stayed oblivious to him being there and continued to change Kat out of her soaking wet clothes. 

_'This wasn't supposed to happen! She'll die if she keeps this up. I'll die myself if-' _

Kurama's growl sounded louder as Vash reached to remove her soaking undergarments. 

**{I'm doing the best I can!}** Vash shot telepathically. 

Kurama changed forms to his yoko side so he could speak. He hissed, "You're neither human nor spirit. What are you and what did you to this poor girl?" 

Vash hissed in pain as the wound from his transformation split open farther. 

Kurama smelled the blood, "I'll help her. I'm a better healer than you are but what you did to her….I haven't seen anything like it..."  

Vash stood up and left Kurama to healing Kat. 

His mind swirled as he tried to collect his thoughts. _'No mortal, none whatsoever can see the wings. How is it possible? She's just a human. Could it be....? Could it be I -' _

His thoughts went blank as he was knocked unconscious from loss of energy. 

(A/N: Aren't I mean? Feel free to flame- although I'd prefer if you didn't but anything to get you to review! *blushes* I've been running low on reviews lately… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	17. You want it? You got it!

*Cackles insanely* They're finally beginning to become longer!!! Yahoo!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 17

A light breeze came through the window waking him and bringing the ever present scent of sakura with it. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Someone next to him drew in a breath to speak but when he turned to see who it was the breath died in the person's throat. 

Kat watched as Vash woke up thinking of what to say. He had been asleep for the last few days from the loss of energy he had suffered. She tried to speak again but when his unusually cold eyes met with hers, words failed her once again. 

His face contorted into a glare and it made Kat cringe, "I'm so sorry!" She leaned forward and hugged him. 

Vash instantly stiffened and hissed in pain and disgust, "Get off me you filthy human." 

Kat let go instantly and stared in shock at him, "What?" 

His glare turned colder and she swore the man sitting in front of her was his brother, Knives. Kat got fed up and her eyes glimmered gold with hatred. They locked gazes and 

Kat was a bit surprised to see that his eyes had begun to glow an eerie blue, "What do you have against me?" Her voice came out as if it hadn't been used in ages. It was hoarse, rough and…bitter. 

His eyes narrowed and he continued to glare at her, asking the same question, "What do you have against me?" 

Kat's eyes flashed amber again, "I have nothing against you but what I can't understand is why you hate me so much all of the sudden." 

"I don't hate you, I loath you and your kind," he hissed. 

"What did I ever do to you?" she hissed back. He looked as she had just slapped him. He grew angrier and Kat's anger seemed to rise with it. "What happened to you?" her voice softened a bit as she gazed into his eyes again. 

"What happened to me? What happened to me?! You happened to me! You and your race killed off all of us! You despise us, you _torture us!" he yelled. _

She backed away and anger quickly turned to fear, "You can't judge the human race on a handful of people! What happened to sweet Vash? Why are you acting like Knives? Surely you don't think I'd ever hurt you?!" 

He stood up, anger washing away the pain. Kat backed up a bit before she was slammed against the wall. "You have no idea what I've been through so stop acting like you do you filthy wench!" He pressed harder on her shoulders and Kat was smashed against the wall. 

She met his eyes and they flickered an emotion unrecognizable to him, "But I _do _know what you've been through." 

He snarled at her, "I want some answers and I want them now!" He released his grip and Kat slumped to the floor. Tears began to flow and it only managed to anger him further, "Stop crying! Your pain is no where close to mine!" 

She doubled over in pain when his foot collided with her ribs. Kat's eyes instantly took on a golden hue and she wheezed. Her image flickered a moment before fading to nothing. Before he knew what had happened, he was pinned to the floor staring up at a golden eyed very pissed female battousai, "No I don't think you understand." Her voice was filled with hatred and pain, "I've suffered plenty over the past few years! You have no idea! You didn't even stop to consider that I can feel pain too! Do you have any idea what I went through when I was whisked back to the future 6 years ago?! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to raise a fatherless son?! Do you have any idea what pain I went through when Kenshin was put into a coma? Did you even stop to think of the pain you brought me when you of all people showed up?! I'm stuck in a never ending loop of pain! I'm married to a vegetable, have to care for a fatherless son, and on top of that…on top of that I have to deal with you and your problems!" She exploded and spat at him. 

His back throbbed with pain and his ears rung from her screaming. He tried to push her off but it proved pointless. 

"FINE!" she screeched, "You want answers you got em! The reason I know so much about you? You're an animated character! Nothing but ink on paper! You being here was nothing but pure accident, a wish orb landed on a DVD case and that's why you're here. Gunsmoke doesn't exist and neither do you! Who's Kenshin? My fiancé! Why haven't I married him? He's in a coma! Who's Mayonaka? My son! Who's Inuyasha? Another fictional ink on paper character just like you and Kenshin! And me? Why am I here? Because…" She trialed off in mid sentence. 

Her eyes glowed their haunting golden color, crystalline tears staining her cheeks, "Because I wished to be here. I wished to meet the man of my dreams. But then why am I still here? Have I not met him yet? But then why would I have met Kenshin?  It doesn't make sense does it? You guys are real. You bleed, you love, and you breathe. Nothing makes sense anymore. Do you understand the depth of my pain now? I feel pain every time I think of you not being real, every time I see the color red because it reminds me of Kenshin, every time I see Mayonaka because he looks so much like his father and every time I wonder what would have happened if this never happened."  

Her tears dripped onto his face as she hovered over him. Sobs racked her body and her eyes returned back to emerald. Her hair draped over her shoulders and pooled on the ground beside him. 

His hand came up and cupped her cheek. She flinched at the contact. His thumbs attempted to wipe away the tears but more just kept flowing. 

_'A devil from the deepest parts of hell but at the same time…an angel from the highest heaven.'_  

(A/N: Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	18. He loves me, he loves me not

Ok this chappie is shorter than the last few but it has more fluff!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 18    

Vash sat up bringing Kat with him. She continued to cry and he hugged her close to him. His voice reached her ears, "You're right. You're pain is just as deep as mine and it's my fault for asking you about it. It's only fair if I tell you my secrets too." 

Kat looked up with a confused expression etched on her face. 

Vash locked gazes a moment before continuing, "I'm not human as you know. I'm can tell from experience that I'm part angel but I'm not half devil and I'm not part demon. I have emotions just like you. I don't know how I came to be or much more than what you already know. Rem was the first person to accept me. She was like a mother to me and Knives both which is why I still don't understand why he hated her so much. The reason for the transformation was an accident, I didn't mean to touch the bulb but this house seems to have a unique power of its own. I underwent the initial transformation towards becoming full angel. Then you came in. I lost concentration and as a result it had a reverse effect; instead of me gaining power, the house took it back. You should have been affected by the mists; they should have knocked you out. And how you were able to see my wings is still a mystery also. Only my brother and the plant angels have ever been able to see them. No, not even I know much about the plant angels. I do know that I am one of them though; I am a being that exists outside of time. I will not live forever but I'm not even half way through my life. I entered this time a few months after I shot down Knives. Wolfwood lived and now Milly is married happily to him. They have two children. Meryl ended up with Knives but how long that will last is a mystery. And as for me? I still wander the planet saving lives without having to kill anyone. I never married and I never stopped roaming, perhaps the quiet life isn't for me?" 

There was a pause before Kat managed to choke out between sobs, "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." 

Vash sighed, "What else did you want me to say?" They sat there a few moments before Vash asked, "Do you still love Kenshin?" 

Kat sighed, not wanting to talk about it, "I love the man he used to be, not the vegetable he is now." Her eyes glazed over, "I miss him so much. What I wouldn't give to see him walk again." 

Vash wiped away her tears again, "There is one other reason you could have seen my wings…." Kat looked at him questioningly. "The only other way you could have seen them is if…" He paused as she sat curled against his chest, relishing the warmth his body offered and the comfort he offered with it. 

That gave him the courage to continue, "…is if… I loved you."  

(A/N: NYA! Hehe, evil cliffe! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	19. BISHOUNEN

*Blows nose & notices that she's out of tissues* My friend was in a car accident. He hasn't woken up yet. It seems as if my stories are becoming a reality…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 19

 Shocked didn't even compare the amount of it Kat was feeling. How many times had she been told that in the past few years? What if he was lying or mistaken? The expression on his face was enough to prove her wrong but Kat was still holding back. As much as she wanted to love him back she was still in love with Kenshin. 

Vash apparently hadn't seen the conflict going on within her since what he did next was completely unpredictable. 

His lips grazed hers slightly. 

Kat closed her eyes from reflex before pulling away. Kenshin was still someone she loved but then what about Vash? She pulled back but didn't run away like she should have. 

The ever present tears threatened to overflow again as she stayed cradled in Vash's embrace. Something grazed her foot and she reached to pick it up. It was a wish orb. So many thoughts raced through her head at that moment before her body acted for her. She took the orb and placed against Vash's chest. 

It clung to his skin a moment before melting with it. Vash watched perplexed as the orange orb disappeared. His skin began to ripple and sting, "What did you do?" 

Kat whispered, "A favor." 

She slipped his shirt off and Vash looked down at his smooth skin. Not a single scar was left anywhere. Not a bump or flaws at all. Something felt wrong. He looked himself over and found nothing but that was just it; there was nothing wrong with him. He glanced at his left arm and his eyes widened in shock. No longer was there a concealed gun but an actual arm. He flexed it. 

"Why?" he asked but Kat had already left. 

^_^

Soft humming came from outside. Kat had her CD player with her and was humming along to one of her favorite songs. 

"What are you listening to?" Vash asked from behind her. 

The warm autumn breeze blew Kat's hair around her, "I'm no Angel." 

"Really? I've found that Dude looks like a lady was pretty catchy," Vash commented. 

"Been going through my CD's again?" Kat asked. 

"No," he lied. 

Kat rolled her eyes as her Aerosmith CD blared from Vash's headphones. 

"How good are you at singing?" Kat asked. 

He shrugged, "I've never really tried to sing." 

"At least sing one song. You owe me for steeling my CD's!" 

"Fine but only if you sing a song first," he compromised. 

"Fine," Kat flicked around her mixed CD until she found the song she liked. Kat began to sing and Vash's mouth dropped open as her voice drifted across the porch to him. When the song ended Kat looked up at him, "Well what'd you think?" 

"I had no idea you were so good," Vash said. 

Kat rolled her eyes, "I wasn't even trying you liar. Your turn." 

Vash was still stunned that she was so good so he fumbled for the song he was looking for.  He finally selected one. Kat listened as Vash tried to overcome his shyness at singing in front of her. 

The song picked up and Kat listened to what he was saying, "Katsura's got a gun… everybody's on the run." 

She laughed, "Figures you wound pick that song." 

She fumbled with his CD player, "Try this song." A Three Doors Down song began to play and Vash sung it. Kat smiled, "You're good!" 

Vash shrugged, "No better than you." 

Kat got an idea, "Follow me!" 

^_^

"CRANK IT UP!" Kat screeched. The volume was cranked louder and one of Linkin Park's songs belted out by the males in the room. Tanya tried to recreate the song on her electronic key board while Kat worked as the DJ. Neither was really good even though they had taken lessons a few years back. 

Mayonaka, Inuyasha, Vash and Kurama sung loudly and when blended together, they sounded like an exact replica of the band they were singing to. Half way through the song they broke out laughing. How could they be as good as a famous band? 

"You know," Kat said between fits of laughter, "this could actually work!" 

"Yah imagine us as rock stars!" Tanya said. 

Kurama and Inuyasha rubbed their ears, "Yah but if we do become rock stars remind me to wear ear plugs." 

"WHAT?!" Vash asked temporarily deaf from all the decibels they had created. "

And what would we be called?" Kurama asked. 

The group thought a moment before all answering, "BISHOUNEN!" 

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	20. Crazy? I was crazy once!

*sniffles*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 20

"Where are you going?" Vash asked as Kat packed her things. 

"Back home. Mayonaka starts boarding school tomorrow. I also have to be back at my job too and I have to see if I can get us a gig. Our band is official and we have to start somewhere!" Kat replied. 

"Am I going with you?" Vash asked. 

Kat shrugged, "I don't know are you? You have to be ready to…leave…now?" She said as Vash disappeared and reappeared within two seconds with a bag full of his stuff. "All righty then," Kat said as she assembled everyone in the living room. Tanya and Inuyasha had agreed to stay back to take care of the hut. Besides, Tanya had long ago given up her future life to exterminate demons with Inuyasha. 

Saku barked at Kurama who was hidden deep inside in one of Kat's bags. Kageunsei waited until everyone said their goodbyes before transporting them back to the future. 

^_^

The heat of the autumn sun blazed down on them as soon as they arrived. Kat spotted a poster taped to the front of the house saying that it was costume play week. 

As soon as she had read the headline shouts could be heard, "OH MY GOD! IT'S VASH THE STAMPEDE!" 

Vash gazed in horror at the large group of girls that began to chase after him, "Why me?!" 

He took off running and the fan girls grew excited, "How cute! He's playing hard to get! AFTER HIM!" An enormous cloud of dust was left in their wake as a hundred or so crazed girls took off after him. 

Kat shrugged being used to her crazy life by now. Mayonaka trailed in after his mom as did the two wolves. Kat crashed on the sofa and Kurama joined her once he had managed to worm his way out of her duffel bag. Kat laughed as his fox form danced around chasing invisible creatures and snapping at his numerous tails. After seeing her smile and laugh the fox leapt on to the couch and curled into a small ball next to Kat. She stroked his fur absently wondering how Vash was going to find his way back. 

^_^

A knock sounded at the door and Kurama, now in human form, answered it, "May I help you?" 

The Korean girl who was standing at the door smiled, "Does Katsura still live here?" 

"Indeed she does," Kurama said while ushering the girl inside. He led her into the kitchen where he had last seen Kat. 

CRUNCH! 

A loud sound was made as a beer can connected with Kat's forehead. Kurama blinked in surprise. 

"Wonder if that was my skull or the can that cracked. Wouldn't be surprised if it was both," Kat muttered to herself as she tossed the empty beer can over her shoulder into the trash. 

"Quick, before she reloads!" Kurama said indicating that the girl should introduce herself. 

"Kat?" the girl asked gaining her attention, "Remember me from high school? I'm Jasmine Kim." 

Kat blinked in confusion, "Could you come back later? I'm a bit smashed at the moment." 

Jasmine smiled, "Awww but I like the drunken Katsura she's SO much better than the real one!" 

Kat laughed, "Jasmine Kim? As in the one who supposedly ruined the senior prom?" 

"I see my reputation proceeds me!" she laughed. 

"Weren't you also the one who planted a bomb in Jason's locker when you found out he had a crush on Tanya?" Kat asked. 

Jasmine laughed nervously, "Enough about me! What have you been doing?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Kat laughed. Kurama watched to two old friends hit it off as if they hadn't missed being with each other a day. 

CRUNCH! 

Jasmine gulped down a can of beer and slammed it against her forehead. "Ow…" was the feeble whimper that came out. 

Kat burst out laughing, "I told you you couldn't do it!" 

Kurama shrugged and decided he could leave the two alone while he looked for Vash.

^_^

Vash lifted the lid of the trash can to see if the group had stopped following him. He sighed in relief and stepped out of the can. 

No later had he done that when a shout was heard, "There he is! Get him!" 

Vash took off running once again at full tilt, "WHY ME?! WHY ME?! WHY ME?!"  

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	21. Too Smashed to Make Much Sense

Ok, this chapter is strange and stupid (one of the worst combinations…) I should delete it but…some of you may still find it 'interesting'. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 21

"Think they need help?" Jasmine asked, her words slurring together from too much alcohol. 

"If he's in his human form then yah, he'll need our help," Kat replied. 

"I didn't think Kurama had many fans," Jasmine said. 

Kat shrugged, "Want to help anyways?" 

Jasmine shrugged back, "Sure." 

^_^

"Kurama?" Vash asked. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Is there anyway things could get any worse?" 

Kurama looked around him, "Nope." 

Vash's grip slipped a bit, "Didn't think so." 

The window sill under Vash's fingers began to crumble. He looked down at the hundreds of fan girls who were waiting for the two to fall. 

"How do you manage to get into these situations anyways?" Kurama asked. 

Vash smiled, "I guess it's just a ton of good luck! I am one of the luckiest people in the world you know!" 

Kurama laughed, "Sure and I'm only two years old!" 

Vash paused and looked Kurama over, "You are?"

^_^

Kat rearranged the bullet strip that lay over her shoulder and wrapped around her waist. 

Jasmine clicked the safety off her gun, "When I said I wanted to help I didn't mean kill everyone who's after them."  

Kat shrugged and clicked the safety off her gun, "And your point is?" 

Jasmine shrugged, "I won't be able to hit anything." 

"With a gun like that I'd be surprised if the city wasn't leveled by the time you're done with it." 

"Are you dissing my gun?" she asked. 

"It's not your gun I'm dissing it's you," Kat muttered. 

"I heard that," Jasmine said, "Lock & load, its go time!" 

^_^

The faint sound of gun fire came to Vash's ears. He looked over his shoulder careful not to shift his weight too much. Sure enough, there were two people running towards the group of fan girls. 

"You know I could help them," Kurama said itching to use his rose whip. 

"Too risky. We don't want to kill anyone," Vash said. 

"We don't?" Kurama asked while his eyes flickered gold. 

Some of the fans began to panic at the sound of gun fire. "It's just part of the show!" a fan from somewhere in the center of the crowd yelled. "Yah, but if they don't stop shooting we'll miss the contest finalists!" someone else yelled. 

Vash tried to get a better look at the gun slingers but they were still too far away. He became worried. The sounds the guns made proved that they weren't meant for show. 

"Kurama, can you lend me a hand?" Vash asked. 

"Does it look like it?" Kurama growled. 

"Can you switch to fox form?" Vash asked. 

"In front of all these people?" he asked. 

Vash nodded, "They think its part of the show." 

Kurama shrugged slightly as fox ears, tail and claws appeared, "Now what?" 

Vash handed Kurama his gun, "You can see better than I can, I want you to knock the guns out of their hands." 

Kurama dug his claws into the window sill and aimed.

^_^

"Why aren't they running?" Jasmine asked. 

"Crazy freaks," Kat muttered. 

"You see the irony in what you just said?" Jasmine asked. 

Kat shook her head, "No why?" 

"You're too drunk. Forget I as-" She was cut off as her gun was sent flying. 

Kat tossed her gun aside and waved to Kurama and Vash. 

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!! The contest finalists are being announced!" a fan yelled. "…..And the finalists are…..Maki Hakushi dressed as Tenshi, Koura Makoto dressed as Sango ……" The fan girls dispersed to find other characters as the names of the finalists were read off. 

Kat staggered up to the window sill and looked up, "You can let go now, they're gone." 

Vash didn't bother looking to see if anyone was under him and ended up landing directly on top of Kat. 

"Ow….." came the muffled protest, "You can get off me now Vash!" 

Kurama let go of the window sill and landed gracefully next to Jasmine. 

Jasmine lifted an eyebrow when she spotted his ears, "Those real?" 

"Actually-" Vash elbowed him as he stood up. 

Kat muttered curses as Vash helped her up. "You're **both drunk?" **

Kat nodded, "Strangest thing, I can always tell when I'm drunk but I can't control a thing I do!" 

Jasmine laughed, "Same with me! Shall we go home before we pass out?" 

"Good idea!" Kat yelled back to her friend. 

_'I've never seen women get _this_ drunk!' _ 

"Can you walk?" Kurama asked. 

Kat shook her head, "If I move anymore I'm gonna pass out." 

Jasmine laughed began to walk off, "see I'll be fin-" She didn't manage to get two steps before blacking out. 

"This what you do for fun?" Vash asked as he slung Kat over his shoulder. 

"You should see how drunk we used to get back in collage!" Kat laughed. 

"You mean you can get even more drunk than this?!" 

(A/N: I told you it was lame… PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	22. Jasmine & Kurama Talk

Still an odd chapter but better than the last one…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 22

"Aw shit," Kat cursed as Vash put her down on the couch a bit too roughly. 

"Sorry ma'am!" he apologized. 

Kurama walked by dragging an unconscious Jasmine behind him. Kat laughed slightly at the sight before her headache began to pound even harder, "Ow." 

Vash smiled slightly, "Want something to clear it up?" 

"Not if it tastes as bad as the last thing you made." 

"Your loss," he said and joined her on the couch. 

Saku walked in to see what was going on. She curled up in a corner and her ears swiveled to pick up their conversation. 

"Vash, how did you manage to get stuck on that window sill anyways?" Kat asked. 

"Well I was being chassed, then I ran through a building, then I ran up some stairs, then I ran onto a roof, then I was chassed off the roof, then I fell through-" 

"Ok! Ok!" Kat stopped him, his voice beginning to provoke her head ache. 

"You sure you don't want anything?" he asked, tone changing so as not to disturb her. 

Kat shook her head trying to focus on something. Her vision was becoming blurred but the last thing she wanted to do was pass out in front of Vash. She hissed in pain as her headache grew stronger. 

Vash put an arm around her, "You ok?" 

It was too painful to speak for Kat. Vash sighed at her discomfort and pulled her into a hug. As soon as her head was rested against his shoulder she passed out. Vash sighed again and shifted her body into a more comfortable position. Her silky hair was tempting to pet but he managed to resist running his fingers through it. 

Saku growled when she felt Kat pass out. Now, with nothing to do, the wolf made a blanket appear on the couch. 

It startled Vash when the afghan appeared next to him but he managed to whisper his thanks to the wolf before she left the room. He dragged the blanket over Kat and himself and flicked the light off. 

^_^

"Morning!" Jasmine yelled as she entered the room. 

It failed to wake the two on the couch up. She waltzed over to see why they hadn't responded. Jasmine smiled when she caught sight of them and decided to leave them alone a bit longer. Vash had his head resting on top of Kat's and she had her face buried in his neck. 

"Where's a camera when I need one?" she asked herself. 

Jasmine then caught sight of Kurama. He was once again in his fox form, head resting on Kat's stomach, body concealed by the afghan and tail sticking out of one end of the blanket. Jasmine wondered where the yoko Kurama had gone since she hadn't been able to find him. She also wondered where the red headed Kurama had wandered off to. 

Kurama sensed Jasmine's presence and he opened an eye. Jasmine was caught off guard by his presence and she gasped. Kurama wiggled out from the afghan and jumped to the floor where he transformed into his yoko self, "Something wrong?" 

Jasmine looked in pure horror at him. 

"What, never seen a demon?" he asked. 

Jasmine managed to shake her head. 

Kurama frowned then laughed, "Kat was too wasted to even tell you about us? I'm Kurama," he shifted to his human form, "I'm from the past. That over there," he motioned to Vash, "is Vash the Stampede. I'm sure you've watched Trigun before, ne?"  

Jasmine laughed, "I can tell he's dressed as Vash the Stampede but who is he for real?" 

Kurama sighed knowing that she'd freak out at what he was going to say next, "No, I mean he's truly the real Vash." 

Jasmine shook her head, stood up, walked into the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Kurama joined her at the table. 

"And you know this because?" she asked. 

Kurama sighed as he began to tell the tale of how he first met Kat. 

^_^

"So, ok let me get this straight. You're all anime characters that have come from the past?" Kurama nodded. "And Kat fell in love with Kenshin but he fell into a coma and now she loves Vash?" Jasmine recited. 

"Well if you put it in the simplest form, but it's a lot more complex than that. I'm also not really sure if Kat loves Vash." Jasmine nodded and tossed an empty beer can into the trash. "You always drink this much?" he asked. 

"No need to worry, only Kat was ever able to make me drink. She's gotten so sad over the past few years. It's obvious she's doing well hiding it but, being a good friend, I can see past her barriers," Jasmine sighed. 

Kurama picked up the sounds of Kat beginning to stir. It was obvious that Vash hardly ever slept so as soon as the needle-noggin noticed she was waking up he opened his eyes and watched her. 

Kat had had the strangest dream and for some reason her head still hurt like hell. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Vash watching her. She smiled and buried her head into his chest. 

The effects of her dream hadn't worn off yet and her hangover wasn't helping either. Vash was caught off guard by her action and stiffened on reflex. He sat there a moment before realizing that she had fallen asleep again. He looked to Kurama, who he had known was watching, for help. 

"You're on your own kid," he said. 

(A/N: Trying to remember if the next chapter makes more sense… PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	23. Vix & Dev

Another new character…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 23

"Well this is the place," the girl said to herself as she climbed the porch steps. 

She leaned against the porch railing and gazed at the liquid amber trees in the yard. She thought of how peculiar the trees looked standing there in front of the forest of bamboo. Leaves dropped from the trees and floated to the ground. The red, orange and yellow colors of the leaves amazed her. She watched the leaves as they descended and her mind began to wander again. 

_'Will he come for me? Did he find this place alright? How long has it been since I've seen Kat? I hope she doesn't mind-'_ her thoughts were interrupted when she caught the sound of something from in the house. She frowned and reached for the door handle. What she saw when she opened the door didn't phase her one bit. 

"VASH?!" She screamed. 

He shot to attention as soon as he heard his name. Jasmine and Kat had been playing Twister and Kat slipped as soon as she saw who was at the door. Kurama looked up from reading the paper and Saku growled form being woken up by the yell. The girl in the doorway ignored the others in the room and launched herself at Vash, tackling him and effectively pinning him to the floor. 

"VASH!? I love you! I love you! I love you! Marry me?!" she asked. 

Vash looked to Kat for help before yelling, "Get off me! Somebody help!" 

"Vix?" Kat asked. 

The girl on the floor ignored Kat and squeezed Vash harder still yelling, "MARRY ME!" at the top of her lungs. 

Someone else stepped through the doorway and froze, "Vix?" 

The girl on the floor instantly stopped her chant of marry me and rolled off Vash as if he had just bit her, "Oh hi Dev, um…It's not what it looks like?" 

The man in the doorway stormed off and the girl ran after him yelling, "Let me explain!" 

Kat frowned, "That was weird." 

Everyone in the room nodded. 

"Excuse me," Kat said and went to follow the two mysterious people. 

Vash got up after retrieving his sunglasses (which had been knocked out of his pocket) and followed Kat. Jasmine and Kurama watched from the window. 

"… AND I get here after flying five hours on a plane just to see you and what do I see?! I see you, MY girlfriend latched on to some Vash wannabe!" the man yelled. 

"I told you Dev, that he's the real thing! Kat always had a fancy for anime characters. Tanya, Kat and I were best friends! I was there for her when she arrived out of the blue pregnant and broken heated! We're best friends!" she yelled back. 

"That still doesn't explain why you were hugging him!" he hissed. 

Kat and Vash had approached the fighting pair and had caught what they were saying. 

"Vixen Kuroibara the Queen of Hearts, what on earth have you been doing?!" Kat asked her friend. 

Hearing her nickname and part of her real name in the same sentence caught her attention. 

Vix turned around, "Not much-" 

Vix had caught sight of Vash and she made to tackle him again but he dodged her and began to run. Kat ignored them and turned her attention back to the man her friend had come with, "Who are you?" 

He snorted in annoyance upon seeing Vix snatch Vash's sunglasses and take off running, "I'm her boyfriend. My name's Devon but you can call me Dev." 

"Let me guess, this is your first time meeting?" Kat asked. 

Dev nodded, "You guessed it. So are you and Vixen friends? If you are could you tell me her real name?" 

Kat smiled, "I guess you could say we're friends but we're more like sisters. We've been friends since we were born but haven't seen each other much since Vix has problems with her family. As for her real name?" Kat paused and whispered, "Between you and me? Her real name is irreverent." 

Dev laughed slightly, "You know she told me the same thing." 

He paused when he saw Vix now running around in Vash's precious coat. Kat snatched the coat with lightning fast speed and slung it over her shoulder. 

She yelled to Vix, "You can steel his glasses anytime you want but his coat belongs to me!" 

Vix laughed as she continued to run away from Vash, "I had no idea you fancied this needle-noggin too!" 

Kat huffed mumbled something like 'I don't,' but it wasn't convincing. 

"Could you tell me what's going on?" Dev asked. 

Kat laughed but it came out as more of an irritated bark, "You want the long story or the short one?" 

(A/N: Vix is a made up character, Dev is a moron friend of mine. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	24. It's my cookie! Give it back!

Mizu, your questions will be answered! In fact, it's good you ask so many questions because that's part of the plot. The plot is the questions you guys keep asking! So who ever said my stories have no plot can KISS MY ASS! *coughs* I don't like flames very much… Oh yes, Musici, I'm sorry if I miss mistakes but I'm not perfect! *pouts* I had no idea my mistakes were of kindergarten level… *cries* No but really, it's hard if not impossible to catch all mistakes since when I read it it sounds perfect. Doesn't make any sense but if you've ever written an English essay you'd know what I'm talking about! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 24

Dev sat there taking it all in. It surprised Kat that he didn't freak out or deny anything she said. It was starting to freak her out that her friends were beginning to take the news lightly. 

She had expected him and everyone else she had broken the news to freak but the more she retold her tail the easier it became on her and the person she was telling it to. 

Kat shifted her weight on the step of the porch making it creak. She watched as Vix still ran around the yard with Vash's glasses. She kicked up leaves and leapt over the few tree roots in the yard as she ran. 

Vash was beginning to act tired but Kat knew that he wasn't in the least bit. He gave up and came over to the porch to collapse next to Kat. Vix laughed and he pretended to cry, "Why do you have to be so mean?" 

Vix smiled and handed his glasses back. Then she sat down next to Dev. Kurama and Jasmine came out with a tray of cookies and Vash was the first one to snatch a few. Kat grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth. Vix even grabbed one. Dev shrugged and snatched a few too. 

They sat there on the porch munching away at cookies and watching the leaves drop. It had grown darker and they watched as the sun sank down over the tops of the bamboo. They were coated in a pink and orange glow. 

Kat noticed the way Dev watched Vix. '_He must really like her.' _Kat saw him wrap an arm around her. 

Vix stiffened a bit and Kat flicked her gaze elsewhere. 

Vix had been watching Vash closely. It annoyed her the way he completely ignored her. And what pissed her off mostly..._especially_ the way he stared at the long-haired Kat when she wasn't looking, with those contented, crinkled eyes. It was like he had found a home after all these years. It annoyed Vix even more that her friend was completely oblivious to it all. Her thoughts were cut short when Dev pulled her closer. 

Kurama sat there watching the sun set before transforming into his fox form. He leapt into Kat's unoccupied lap and curled up into a little ball.  She smiled and stroked his fur. Vash felt a tinge of something unrecognizable but he let it slide. 

Jasmine just stayed oblivious to the parings. She was single and that was the way she planned to keep it. 

Kat wondered for a split second if Kenshin would ever get to enjoy a sunset. Her heart sunk a bit before she felt something touch her shoulder. It was Vash offering her the last cookie. Kat smiled and broke it in half. She ate one half and handed the other back to Vash. 

Saku came up behind him and snatched the cookie from his hand. She wolfed it down and seemed to laugh at Vash. 

"Hey!" Vash said, "Give it back!" he tackled the wolf and pried her mouth open. Saku bit down and Vash let go. 

He glared at the wolf before he saw her make to swallow, "You wouldn't." Saku just stared teasing him a bit longer before swallowing. 

Vash growled and pried the wolf's mouth open again, "It's got to be here somewhere!" 

Kat coughed to catch his attention. 

He turned to find everyone staring at him, "Oh." 

(A/N: Another strange chapter… It picks up in just a few more chapters! I think you'll kill me when the chapter my friends have dubbed 'Drop the Bomb' comes up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	25. A Trip to Where?

AHAHAHA! 4 chapters left to **'DROP THE BOMB' **And I'm probably not going to survive the night after it's posted… I promise it all sorts out in the end! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 25

The sun had set hours ago and the moon had come out casting its milky glow. Kat sat by the fire reading a Stephen King book. She gave up; it was a bit too weird for her. Kat picked another book and read the title aloud, "Chicken Soup for the Singles Soul. Hn…Sounds promising." Saku looked up from her spot on the rug. 

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, picking up the movement from the corner of her eye. Saku whined and stood up. "This better be good," Kat teased as she followed Saku. 

Saku stopped at the door to Vash's room before wandering off again. Kat wondered what the wolf had tried to tell her. Everyone else had gone to sleep a long time ago but Kat had felt something tingling at the back of her senses and she now wondered if this was what had been alerting her. 

Her hand hovered over the door knob as she hesitated, wondering what could be wrong. She doubted Saku would be this casual in the face of danger but the wolf was still just a puppy. 

What if she was wrong? 

Kat summoned her courage and opened the door. She searched the room without seeing, using her senses to locate the problem, but found nothing amiss. Her eyes wandered to where Vash lay and she was instantly aware of what the problem was. He lay there half asleep moaning from a night mare. He had balled up and, as a result, had dragged the sheets with him. 

As Kat neared she saw he had broken out in a cold sweat. He was mumbling something as a result of his nightmare and Kat frowned as he caught the tail end of something he was muttering, "….I'll never leave you Rem! I love you!" His nose wrinkled. 

Kat wondered if he was having a dream of when he was back on the ship SEEDS. She remembered that in one episode he had told that to Rem and she had flicked his nose. "Now for your turn Knives," Kat whispered taking the part of Rem in the episode she had seen. 

"…I wanted to save both!" Vash mumbled. 

Kat decided to end the dream before the worse parts of it came up, "Vash, wake up." Kat nudged him. 

He snatched her still in his half asleep state. Kat closed her eyes a brief second from shock before going rigid. She felt his lips brush lightly against hers. Kat tried to get away but this only caused him to grip her harder. His knuckles grew white from gripping so hard. 

Kat hissed loudly, "Let go." 

Vash cracked an eye open and instantly dropped her hand. He sat up a bit too fast and his head hit the odd railing of the day bed. He growled in a very un-Vash-like way and shook his head. 

"Are you awake now? Cause you got a LOT of explaining to do!" she hissed. 

Vash avoided her gaze and remained quiet. Kat's anger ebbed away and she sat down next to Vash. He sighed and seemed to lean away from her. Kat laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I thought you had put Rem behind you." 

He stiffened and stood up, "I thought I did too..." 

He walked out of the room swaying from being woken up at such an unearthly hour. Kat followed him to the kitchen where he collapsed into a chair. His eyes closed and Kat thought he had fallen asleep. 

Saku had been watching and she summoned a blanket. Kat started at the blanket that appeared in her hands before mentally thanking Saku. Kat walked up to Vash and draped the blanket around him. This woke him again and he shifted to knock the blanket off him. Kat huffed, "Stop being a baby! Now come on. I'll direct you back to your room." She made him stand up and began to walk him back. 

His eyes remained closed and Kat was amazed that he had enough faith to trust her not to walk him into a wall. "Oops…!" she said as he hit a wall, "…Oh well." 

Kat fixed his sheets before making him get into bed, and then she pulled them over him. 

"Tomorrow… you and I are going somewhere…" he said sleepily. 

Kat shrugged and went back to the couch trying to decide if she wanted to finish the Stephen King book she had been reading. 

(**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed last time! PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	26. Welcome to Hell

Mizu- Hope you had fun on your trip!

Yes, my dad works at Nestle so one of the reasons I have a powerful firewall is because he's a manager for the computer department. I've even had a chance to check out the Nestle data center in Arizona (it was amazing! The superdomes and disk storage area networks (etc.) were HUGE! Not to mention expensive… (Try over one million dollars a dome!)).  

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 26

"Kat," someone said, "Wake up." 

"I Duddits!" she muttered and rolled over. 

She was faintly aware of someone picking her up but she was too tired to care. 

"You'll be back by Sunday?" someone asked. 

"Yes!" the person who was carrying Kat said. 

She was still only half awake since she had stayed up to finish her book. She felt it when she was sat down but she didn't know and didn't care where she was. Something leapt onto her lap and she was aware of something large crawl in behind her. A door slammed and someone got in next to her. Kat was in a car but she was too tired to recognize it. The engine roared to life and they took off. 

^_^

"Kat!" someone tried to catch her attention. "You have to be kidding! You've been sleeping for the last twenty-three hours!" they complained. 

"Yah so?" she managed to mumble. 

"So," they poked her, "We're here." 

Kat opened an eye, "Where's here?" 

She looked around. Kat was surprised to find herself in a car. She sat up and looked over the dashboard. "Funny, Japan looks a lot like Michigan," she commented still not fully awake. 

Someone helped her out of the car and Kat was surprised when her feet hit asphalt and snow. 

"Where are we?" she asked starting to wake up. 

She was faintly aware that they (whoever 'they' was) were standing in the middle of a road.  She was handed a mug of coffee and she happily drank it. A line from a movie came to her head, 'COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! CAPA-CHINO!' (**A/N: The line is from Twister) **

She was fully awake in a matter of minutes and Kat began to wonder where they were again. She could tell by the landscape that they were DEFFINATELY not in Japan anymore. In fact, Kat had the strange feeling that she had been here before. 

"Awake now?" that someone asked. 

Kat turned to see who it was, "Vash?" 

He smiled, "Glad to see you're awake! Thought you might have slipped into a coma." 

It was cold and their breath came out in small puffs. It had also begun to snow and this caused Kat to shiver. (**A/N: YES! I know its October in the story but just say it, for some strange reason, is snowing. Ok?) Something brushed against her legs. **

Kat looked down, "Saku?" The wolf just continued to look at her. 

"Kurama came along too," Vash said. 

Kat nodded before asking again, "Where are we?" 

Vash turned her around, "Read the sign." 

"Welcome to Hell…What the? Oh…Michigan," Kat said. "How did we get here?" Kat asked. 

"We flew. It was Tanya's idea. Jasmine and Vix also helped." 

"How did you manage to get here without me knowing about it?" 

"You slept the whole way," he said flatly. 

"Oh," Kat said while looking back at the sign. 

Vash took out his gun and shot three holes in the sign. Kat, freaked out by the action, almost dropped her mug. "What was that for?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "Vix asked me to do it. Least I could do, after all she paid for the plane tickets." 

"Vix always wanted to blow a hole in that sign. We came here once on a road trip…and it sucked," Kat said, "Guess they don't call it Hell for nothing." 

Saku barked slightly and shivered a bit from the biting snow flakes. The wolf used the snow as an excuse to hop back into the 'stupid-American (-rental) -car.' (**A/N: **My dad always called them 'stupid American rentals' since that's exactly what American cars are- cheep!)

Vash handed Kat his coat when he noticed she was shivering. She thanked him and put it on. They stood there a while longer before Vash said, "Do you remember when I asked you out?" 

Kat's eyebrow twitched, "Yes. Why-" 

Then it hit her. 

*(very short) **flashback***

"Will you go out with me?" –Vash

"Yah. WHEN HELL FREZES OVER!" –Kat

***end** (very short) **flashback***

"Oh," Kat said as she remembered what she had said. 

"Oh?" Vash questioned. 

She laughed, "You're very clever but…" 

She trailed off. Kat wanted to be true to her word but…but then Kenshin invaded her thoughts. While she wanted to keep her promise to this needle-noggin, her promise to her carrot-top was more important. Vash seemed to be reading her thoughts. He stood there, now wearing a puffy down jacket and sweats (courtesy of Saku), but he remained as silent as Kat. 

It was obvious that they were both reluctant but both of them had someone that they cared for that they didn't want to 'betray'. But it was hard to betray someone when they were dead or as good as dead. Kat looked up and instantly regretted it when snow flakes stung her eyes. They bit at her cheeks, turning them a flushed pink, and dulled the noise of the surrounding area to almost nothing. 

Kat sighed, "I'll never forget Kenshin, just as you'll never forget Rem, but maybe it's time to let go…?" Kat let her gaze fall to the ground and she stared at her quickly disappearing footprints, "I've been waiting too long for him to return home." 

Vash studied her wondering just what it was that was keeping him tied to Rem. It surprised him that Kat looked almost exactly like her. There were some differences between the two though. For one, Kat was a bit shorter and had longer hair. Another fact was that Kat had an almost totally different personality from Rem. Maybe they weren't so much alike after all but there was something about Kat that reminded Vash of the raven haired woman. 

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Kat hugged him. She voiced the question both wanted to know the answer to, "What makes us not able to let go?"  

It was such a simple question but it was required a very complex answer. He hesitated a moment before hugging her back. 

Perhaps it was a bit too cruel to play these head games? Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Tanya's idea? 

Kat hugged him a bit tighter relishing his warmth and comfort. 

As he hugged Kat his mind wandered again. Perhaps it was time to let go? 

(**A/N: **I know you're all waiting for drop the bomb and I can't wait to see your reactions! *begins to build fox hole* **_PLEASE REVIEW_**!!! And if I get a nice long review (*coughs* AKA- flattering *coughs*), I may just post another chapter early!)


	27. Confessions of a Dark Past

Two chapters to Drop the Bomb (I think)!! Went to Knott's Berry Farm today! It's the only one of its kind (it's an amusement park in California). I had fun going on Supreme Scream and Xcelerator! Enjoy! Oh yes, and this hotel and place they are in is modeled after a crappy hotel I stayed in in Fairbanks (I think that was the town), Washington. Of course this hotel in the story is a bit different from the one I stayed in since I thought the characters needed something… nicer… 

-_-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 27

Decided to put sounds in * (well in this chapter anyways)

*Knock, Knock* 

Kat paused in the hallway of the hotel waiting for Vash to open the door. Saku barked and Kat looked at the wolf questioningly while continuing to knock. 

The door had opened with out her knowing and Vash sighed as Kat rapped his head, "It's open."  

Kat blushed with embracement and tried to cover it up with humor, "I couldn't tell. You're head sounds just as hollow as the cheep door." 

He sighed knowingly, "Did you get the ice?" 

Kat handed him the bucket, "You're welcome." 

"Uh thanks," Vash said. 

Saku jumped on to the couch next to Kurama who sat there in fox form channel surfing. Vash put the bucket of ice on the one lone table in the room while Kat attempted to open the window. 

Vash was watching her from the corner of his eye so he came over to help, "Here." 

There was a click as Vash unlocked the window. 

Kat slid it open and hid her rending face from him, "Thanks." 

When the blush subsided she stuck her head out the window and sucked in a breath. It came out in a puff since it was still cold but at least it had stopped snowing. The street below was deserted as were the surrounding shops. Lights of an empty dance studio flickered on and Kat wondered who had turned them on when it was obvious that no one was up this late…or early as you might call it. 

"You might want to close that," Vash suggested when a cold breeze swept in. 

Kat pulled her head in and shut the window, "Want to go outside?" Vash frowned at her. "Oh come on!" Kat urged. Vash shrugged and grabbed his new fluffy jacket. "Nice jacket," Kat laughed. 

It reminded her of the puffy pink one Spike wore in Jupiter Jazz. Kat grabbed her coat and walked out to the hall with Vash at her heels. The door shut behind them and Kat asked, "You have the key right?" Vash smiled sheepishly. "RIGHT?" Kat almost yelled. 

Vash made a calming gesture, "No need to worry!" He turned around and slipped the spikes out of the door hinges. Then set the door aside. 

Kat muttered, "They paid for the tickets and I'm grateful for that but you'd think they'd at least be able to snag a better room." Vash came back a few moments later with the key and they headed to the stairs. "You'd think they'd have an elevator but no! What kind of hotel uses stairs for transport?!" she grumbled. Kat didn't complain often but she had a right to, after all, they were on the fifteenth floor. They finally reached the lobby where Kat was startled by the clock that chimed three o'clock in the morning. 

Vash opened the door for her and Kat was hit with a cold blast of air, "Gee thanks." Kat's boots crunched in the snow as she walked out into the center of the street. No cars came up the road of the small street one of the reasons being that it hadn't been plowed yet. 

Her gaze landed on Vash who was staring at the snow like it was some kind of magical being. Kat knew it was only his second time seeing it but he hadn't been freaked out when he had first seen it with her. She laughed at the way he stared at it like it would bite him. An evil thought ran through her head and Kat grinned. 

Vash was still staring at the snow when Kat threw her snowball. It flew straight for him but he absently dodged it. Kat stared at him stunned before he snapped out of his trance and yelled, "SCARY!" 

Kat sweat dropped as Vash took off running. She eventually got over the shock and balled up another snowball. Vash dodged it and Kat began to throw them as fast as she could make them. Each one missed its target until Kat stopped throwing them. She panted heavily and made it look like she was tired. 

Vash grinned at her and laughed, "You mi-" a snowball hit him in the face, "ssed." He stood there cringing inwardly before he was sure the snow was harmless. He wiped it away acting angry. Kat saw his expression and knew he was joking. He reached down to ball up some snow when Kat hit him again. 

"You didn't…but I," he stammered. 

Kat stood there watching him with mild interest. He growled and attempted to make his first snowball again when he was hit by yet another snowball. When he looked up Kat was whistling innocently. 

He growled again and quickly balled up some snow. He was about to throw it when he was hit in the face again. The pathetic snowball dropped from his hand and he wiped the snow from his face. Kat couldn't contain herself and she burst out laughing. She was silenced when she got a mouthful of snow. 

She looked up at Vash who was whistling innocently. 

"Oh bite me," Kat muttered, "You want a war you got one!" She chucked another ball of snow at Vash and he dodged it. Kat took off and hid behind a car to use as her shield. 

"No fair!" Vash yelled. 

Kat had taken the only object near by that would serve as a good shield. She began to throw snowballs again and Vash took off for the only cover he could find…an empty trashcan. 

Kat roared with laughter as he dived into the can and pulled the lid on after him. The snowballs she had created pummeled the trashcan until it tipped over. Kat was still laughing as the can began to roll. She wasn't concentrating on the direction of the can so she was surprised to hear a loud crash. 

She ran over to see the can that Vash was in had rolled down some stairs. Kat panicked and ran down the steps slipping slightly. She reached the can and ripped the dented lid off. Kat peered inside but Vash wasn't in it. 

Kat blinked in confusion before a cough came form behind her. She whirled around to find Vash standing there with an amused expression. 

"I thought you were dead!" Kat ran up to him and hugged him. She wasn't pleased to feel Vash shake with laughter. She growled and released him, "You have to the count of three…to get as far away from here as possible. One… Two… Three!" Vash freaked and took off. 

Kat scrambled after him scooping up snow as she went along. He crossed the street and ended up trapped in front of the dance studio. Kat grinned evilly. His eyes grew large and he leaned against the door of the dance studio. Kat hurled her snowball at him and it just managed to miss his head. It collided with the door behind him causing it to swing open. Vash tumbled through the doorway bringing a mountain of snow behind him. 

Kat forgot about their war and stepped on Vash as she entered the studio. He attempted to look up her dress before he forgot that she wasn't wearing one. His actions didn't go unnoticed and he received a blow to the head. 

Kat smiled as memories came back to her. She shed her jacket and shoes before beginning to stretch. Vash watched from the floor curious as to what she was doing. He stood up and shut the door behind him. 

Kat stood up from doing the splits and continued to see what she was capable of. A two minute hand stand was followed by a few no-handed cartwheels and some back flips. 

"What are you, a rubber band?" Vash asked. 

Kat paused a moment, "My mom made me do ballet when I was young and I also used to be a cheerleader." She walked around on her hands showing off a bit, "Never fit in though. I was never beautiful enough as a child to do ballet and I was too smart to be a cheerleader." There was a long pause before she continued, "I never really wanted to do either sport but I stuck with them so I could get away from my foster parents. I was abused by them and the only way to get away was by doing sports. My real mom agreed to pay for the fees. The reason I never moved to a different family or back to my own was because no one ever believed me when I told them I was abused. The cuts would somehow manage to heal and the bruises would fade so no one ever believed me. I kept straight A's and studied all night as an excuse to get away. I once called the police and I've tried abuse lines but all the evidence was covered and the more I tried the less people believed me. I eventually ran away to live with my aunt and my father eventually sorted the divorce, the cause for my ruined life, but I was never really able to forgive him. Tanya, Jasmine and Vix are the only ones who I've ever told." 

She paused as she tried to suppress a sob, "Not even Kenshin knew about my past. And although most of my scars have healed, the ones in my heart still bleed the most." 

Vash caused her to stop when he pulled her into a tight embrace but Kat had more to tell him. 

"T-that's n-not all," she stuttered. "When I moved to my Aunt's house my foster parents came to find me. They eventually did and…a-and they tried to beat me…they yelled at me. Told me how worthless I was and that I was nothing but a burden. I tried to fight back but I was mocked. My foster father even handed me a loaded gun saying that I was too chicken to use it. They continued to mock me and when my uncle picked up my mother's candlestick, the only other gift she had ever given to me… I…I…" Kat stopped as she broke down sobbing. 

Vash continued to comfort her but he knew that she wanted to continue. 

Kat stopped sobbing long enough to finish her story, "…I…I couldn't take it. It was the only gift my mother had ever given me. It was the only thing that linked me to her. They had burned all my photos of her and threw out everything else that even remotely reminded me of her. So when he picked up the candlestick…I snapped." 

Vash stiffened and he knew what was coming next. 

"I picked up the gun they had handed me. Everything told me not to do it but it was as if my fingers had a mind of their own. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I'd be free of problems if they were gone right? Nothing but revenge was running through my head. So I did what most people would do… I pulled the trigger…." 

(**A/N: **So tired… *yawns* I'll post up to the chapter before Drop the Bomb tonight and then on my one year anniversary (the 8th) I'll post the chapter that turns this story upside-down!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	28. Guilt and Regret go Hand in Hand

I know that the ^_^ at the end of each paragraph are annoying (especially since you'd still see them even if I just massacred 10,000 people) but it's become too much of a habit to get rid of them. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 28

The door opened slowly and Kurama looked up from where he had been sleeping. Vash trudged in carrying an unconscious Kat. He paid no attention to Kurama as he made his way to the bed where he put her down. 

He shed his jacket to cover her not caring how cold it was in the hotel. Kurama shifted to yoko form but Vash stopped him from asking questions. The kitsune frowned slightly before shifting back to fox form and rejoining Saku on the couch. 

Vash threw his boots into the corner and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't too disappointed to see that there wasn't any beer. He was too drained to even really care. He didn't even mentally complain when he found that the sofa was taken. 

He wondered if he would be able to squeeze onto Kat's bed and after finding that it was impossible to sleep on the floor (evident by the cockroaches) he decided to join Kat. Indeed the bed was small, but it didn't matter to him, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. 

^_^

Kat awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. 

She was still a bit drained but she felt much better after getting it off her shoulders. She breathed deeply and smelled Kurama cooking eggs and pancakes. 

Kat frowned a moment before she realized that Vash had his arms wrapped around her. His face was contorted into a frown and Kat pitied him that he couldn't even sleep peacefully. 

Sleep was supposed to make you look ten years younger not ten years older. 

Kat lay there gazing out of the only window in the pathetic hotel room a while longer before she grew slightly bored. She leaned over and kissed Vash on the forehead hoping to ease his frown and smiled when he relaxed. She was able to slip out of his arms and into the next room without waking him up.

^_^

Vash woke late in the day to Kat staring at him. He blinked a few times to make sure he was really awake. 

Kat smiled, "Good. I thought you'd be out all day! Kurama made us breakfast so I saved you some and…What?" She stopped when she realized Vash wasn't feeling too great, "Are you o-" 

He cut her off, "Last night-" 

Kat cut him off trying desperately to change the subject, "So, like I was saying Kurama made some really god pan-" 

"Why did you're parents ever break up?" he asked. 

Kat bit her lip and a sour look came upon her face. Her teeth sank deeper than she wanted into her lip and it drew blood. The metallic liquid tasted bitter and she released her lip. She tried to drop hints by looking out the window but Vash wouldn't have it. 

"They broke up because they couldn't handle the stress my brother caused," Kat started, "He was killed in a car accident. The driver was drunk and they swerved to avoid someone crossing the street. My parents couldn't handle it so they broke up. I was forgotten and that's how I ended up in foster care. My parents never remarried." There was a long pause before Kat asked, "Would you mind taking about this somewhere else? Kurama can hear every word I'm saying." 

Vash nodded and they grabbed their coats. 

^_^

Vash waited for her answer. 

"My Aunt came home and figured out what happened. I was covered in cuts and bruises so I think it was a bit obvious. She called the police and I was questioned. After a trial it was decided that I did it purely for defense so I was left off with nothing more than a warning. My Aunt bailed on me and that's how I came to live with my grandmother. She eventually died and by then I had moved in with Tanya. From there I think you know the story," Kat said very angry that he had brought it up again. 

The lights form the deserted dance studio were the only things that made noise. They were positioned in the back kept hidden from view by the strange glass on the front of the building (that glass that makes it impossible to see in during day and impossible to see out during night). It was strange that no one had come into the studio. There wasn't even any sign that it was being used. Kat sighed with frustration as Vash sat there absorbing what she had said. Kat shed her coat and began to stretch. 

"Guilt and regret go hand in hand…" she muttered thinking of something her teacher had once said. 

"Didn't you feel guilty when you killed them?" Vash asked barely above a whisper. 

Kat paused her stretching, "I felt so much hatred for them how could I possibly forgive them? No, I even now don't feel even remotely guilty for killing them." She saw his expression and stopped him, "I don't want to hear any of you're idealistic crap. You just don't understand. It's been years since that incident and I still don't feel anything. I don't feel guilty, I don't feel hatred and I don't want to hear about how I could have changed the situation. I know it was wrong but telling me that now isn't going to change what happened. Don't dwell on things you can't change. I'd be dead if I hadn't done it. But that still doesn't make it right does it?" 

Kat sighed and continued to stretch. When she finished she stood and began to dance. Vash just sat there, knees drawn up to his chest with his head resting on them watching her float on graceful feet across the wooden floor. 

(**A/N: **Must keep going… *falls over dead from lack of sleep* **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	29. The Drive Home

Yes, the characters (from Kenshin) now live in modern times. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE **DROP THE BOMB! **Enjoy!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 29

"Come on Vash!" Kat yelled, "We're going to miss our flight!" 

"Coming!" he yelled back coming into view. 

Kat rolled her eyes. It would be really embracing if they missed their flight just because Vash had to have some doughnuts. They boarded the plane and found their seats. Saku and Kurama shared a seat next to the window (both were disguised as Pomeranians) Kat sat next to them and Vash sat next to her. He offered her a doughnut. 

"No thanks," Kat said, "I still don't see how you're able to eat so many and not gain an ounce." 

He didn't hear her comment since he was to busy stuffing his face. 

Kat jumped in surprise when someone from behind her covered her eyes with their hands, "Guess who." 

The voice sounded familiar and for a minute Kat thought it had been Inuyasha but then she remembered who it belonged to, "Sanosuke?!" 

The person lifted their hands off her eyes and laughed, "You got it little missy." Kat turned around ignoring the questioning looks Vash was throwing at her, "Megumi?! You're here too?!" 

They smiled, "Yes, we're on our way back to Japan." 

"What were you doing way out here?" Kat asked. 

"I had a patient with a strange case so I was sent over here to check it out. Sanosuke told me he wanted to 'protect me' but I know better than that. He hasn't changed a bit," Megumi said. 

Kat laughed, "Something's never change. I guess Sano will always be a freeloader." 

The two women laughed together while Sano fumed and Vash sat there bewildered. Saku stuck her head between the seats to see what was going on. It surprised Megumi and she laughed as she pet Saku's head, "Since when did you own such a cute dog?" 

Kat tried to keep it humorous since she didn't want them to know that it was a touchy subject, "What dogs? These are oversized rats!" 

Saku barked in annoyance and Kat had to hush her up. 

"What about you Kat? What are you doing all the way out here?" Megumi asked. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. You'd have to ask Tanya, she's the one who set me up," Kat explained. 

"You're not traveling by yourself are you little missy?" Sano asked. 

"Of course not! I'm traveling with Vash," Kat gestured to him. 

Megumi grinned mischievously and fox ears appeared on her head, "And who is Vash? A new man in your life perhaps?" 

Kat laughed, "You wish Megumi!" 

Megumi laughed knowingly with her fox laugh (hohoho!). 

Sanosuke was having a glaring contest with Vash, "Surely you don't like someone like this moron." 

"He's just a friend you guys!" Kat said while trying to get Saku's head unstuck from between the seats. 

"Sure he is," Sano and Megumi muttered. 

"You're absolutely right!" Vash said and pulled Kat into a bone crushing hug. 

Sano and Megumi sat there stunned. Kat managed to wriggle free. She climbed over him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom, "You. Me. Talk. NOW!" 

She just about threw him into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sano and Megumi along with the rest of the people on board waited expectantly for them to come out. After a few minutes Kat just about fell out of the bathroom when she unlocked the door. 

Vash caught her and set her upright. Kat thanked him and then froze. 

Everyone on board began to clap and cheer, "Welcome to the mile high club!" 

Kat turned several shades of red and dashed back into the bathroom mortified. Vash shrugged and walked back to his seat. All the men on board congratulated Vash as he wandered back to his seat bewildered. Sano and Megumi were laughing so hard they were turning several shades of blue. 

"What?" Vash asked. 

^_^

"Would you hurry up?!" Kat yelled at Vash. 

She was still angry and embraced from the plane experience. They had said goodbye to Sano and Megumi after they had gotten their luggage (which Kat was making Vash carry). 

"Couldn't you carry at least one?" he asked from behind a mountain of suitcases. 

"What do you think?" Kat asked Saku. The wolf growled and Kat laughed, "Nope, you're going to be nice and carry it." 

He grumbled something before letting out a surprised yelp. An old man had dropped his cane and Vash had somehow managed to trip over it. Kat raced forward and caught one of the suitcases that was holding breakable stuff. 

Vash landed face first on the floor with suitcases splayed about him. Kat heaved a sigh and picked up Vash then scolded him as he handed the cane back to the man who had dropped it. Vash gathered the suitcases and stacked them in a pile off to the side of the hallway. Saku jumped behind them and transformed into a German Shepard. Kat took out the leashes used to drag the bags and hooked some of them up to Saku. Kurama sat on top of one of the cases as Saku began to pull them down the hall. 

Vash grabbed the few remaining suitcases and Kat picked up the breakable one she had saved. They managed to get out of the airport and back to the parking lot before they encountered another problem. 

Kat stopped and waited for Vash to remember where he parked the car, "You do remember where you parked it right?" 

"Of course I do!" Vash said as he took off. 

Saku barked and pulled at his pants, dragging in another direction. Kat rolled her eyes and dragged Vash after Saku who led them back to their car. Kat snagged the keys form Vash and unlocked the car. Kurama switched to human form and helped Kat load the bags into the car while Vash studied a map. 

Kat climbed into next to him and sighed, "It's upside-down." 

"I knew that!" he said as Kat turned it around for him. 

She flicked him on the nose, "Let's have Kurama drive." 

Vash gave up trying to read the map and climbed into the back of the car to join Kat. Their Limited edition silver Sequoia still smelled like new shoes even though it was almost over a year old. 

Saku climbed into the seat next to Kurama to ride stagecoach. Kurama flicked on the radio and the Eagles 'Highway to Hell' began to play. Kat reached forward to change the channel and they laughed nervously. 

Kat buckled herself in and then made sure everyone else was wearing theirs. She had to untangle Vash from his and Saku needed help with her customized one but they were off in a matter of minutes. Kat was beginning to experience jetlag from the twelve hour flight. 

It was dark outside and she was guessing it had to be at least two in the morning. It was almost impossible for her to sleep on the plane since Sano and Megumi kept asking endless questions. Kat had found out that everyone was enjoying their life. Karou had married someone named Jason (and it made Kat wonder if it was the same Jason Tanya had known), Shippo and Kagome were living with Koga, Sango and Miroku had gotten married, and it surprised Kat that only Misao and Aoshi were the only ones left (besides Tanya and Inuyasha) in the past. 

They all lived with in a few blocks of each other except for Kat. While Kat lived just outside of Kyoto, everyone else lived near Tokyo. She was shaken from her thoughts when another familiar song came over the radio (A/N: Yes, I know that the probability of these songs playing in Japan is slim but bear with me!). 

It was 'Can't Breathe' by Dido. She sung a few lyrics, "Don't wanna call my friends…they might wake me from this dream." Kat yawned and balled up her sweater. 

She placed it behind her head and closed her eyes. Kurama made a sharp turn and Kat slipped sideways onto Vash. She grinned apologetically at him and made to move when he stopped her by resting his head on top of hers. 

"Needle-noggin," Kat whispered before removing the sweater and burring her face in Vash's chest. Kurama and Saku smiled knowingly at each other. 

(**A/N: **FanFiction didn't want to work today (the 6th) so I may have to post this chappie tomorrow! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	30. DROP THE BOMB

Welcome to….

**_DROP THE BOMB_**

_In memory of Dev.  Wake up my friend… _

_And let the first thing you see be your angel…_

**Chapter 30 **

Kat opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Vash was still asleep and his head was still perched on top of hers. Saku was also still sleeping. _'I wonder how long I've been asleep. Poor Kurama. He must be tired. After all, we made him drive all morning!' _

"Kurama, how much longer till we get home?" she whispered so as not to wake the other two. 

"Not too much further. Another hour perhaps?" he replied. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked. 

"About three hours," he said. 

Kat cocked an eyebrow, "How come we didn't just go to the airport in Kyoto?" (A/N: I don't know if there is an airport in Kyoto but let's say there is!) 

"Costs less to go to the one we went to," he replied. 

"Oh. Well do you want me to drive? You've been driving all this time. Don't you think you need a rest?" Kat asked. 

Kurama yawned and flexed his fingers, "I think I'll be able to make it. I'll let you know if I can't."

Kat yawned, "Suit yourself."

She snuggled closer to Vash and breathed in his scent. It smelt sandy, like he had just gotten a corn roll, or spent the entire day at a tropical beach. It was also soothing despite the fact he smelled kind of like dust, alcohol, and doughnuts. She sighed since she could tell he had used her shampoo. His hair smelled faintly of vanilla and lavender. Kat felt him stir a bit and ruffled his hair lovingly. 

He opened his eyes and smiled genuinely at her. He stretched (well stretched as much as he could in a car) and hugged her. 

Kat was surprised at his action but she hugged back, draping her arms around his neck, "I love you." 

It surprised them both, especially Kat since she hadn't meant to voice it. She froze and her eyes grew large. She blushed and bit her tongue. 

Vash hugged her tighter, "I love you too." 

Kat almost had a heart attack from shock, "Really?" 

He looked into her eyes, "Of course." 

Kat hugged him again. Unbeknownst to the two in the back, Saku watched them out of the corner of her eye while Kurama smiled to himself. He'd have to have a talk with Vash when they got back. 

^_^

*a few days later back at the hut*

"I want you to have this," Kat said while handing Vash the red gi and black hakama that she had meant to give Kenshin. 

There was a slight pause as Vash took the package from Kat.

"Are you sure you want me to have these?" he asked her knowing what the package was even though he hadn't opened it yet. 

Kat nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." 

The cool night air drifted through the lone window of the room they were standing in and lapped at the couple's hair. Moonlight pooled on the floor and stars were visible on the cloudless sky. 

Vash gazed at Kat and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was standing in the moonlight. He fished around in his pocket to find an object that had been precious to him for as long as he could remember. His fingers found what they were looking for, "I want you to have this too." He drew out a necklace dangling from a silver chain. 

Kat gasped as she took a closer look at what Vash offered her, "But… this was Rem's. I can't take this…" 

He nodded, "I know I know it was Rem's but I think she'd want you to have it." 

Kat smiled and her eyes sparkled green in the moonlight, "Thanks." 

"Mind if I put this on?" Vash asked as he held up the package she had given him. 

"Sure," Kat replied. 

She watched him wander off to their room to change. She walked to the fish room to make sure all the fish were doing fine. Kenshin came up to the glass as soon as he saw her enter and watched like some fish do as she smiled at him and talked to the little fish as if it was the real Kenshin, "I still miss you but I've finally been able to accept the fact that you're not coming back." 

The fish stared at her blankly. Kat stuck out her tongue and footsteps sounded behind her.  

She turned around to see Vash standing in the doorway, "You look good." 

The red of the gi shone brightly in the room even though there was no light and the color of the fabric was crimson. The ebony hakama would have been large on Kenshin (since Kat had made them to be baggy) but on Vash they fit just right. The black fabric seemed to blend in with the shadows.

He scratched the back of his head, "Think so?" 

Kat smiled her approval and held up her necklace, "Um… could you help me get this on?" 

Vash walked over and hooked the necklace around her neck. Kat felt something velvet graze the back of her neck as he worked. She frowned wondering what it was. 

He let go of the necklace chain when he was done and Kat admired it. The smooth metals were cool against the skin of her hand and Kat wondered what it was made of. _'It doesn't appear to be gold. Silver isn't as heavy as this either. I wonder what it is.'_

She looked up to see him staring at her like he was hesitating. Kat frowned and was about to ask him what was wrong when he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked out of her mind but quickly got over it. She leaned in and hugged him. 

He broke off the kiss and rested his head on top of hers. Kat breathed in his scent and laughed a bit since she could tell he was still using her shampoo. He pulled away and Kat frowned since he still had that hesitating look upon his face. 

He took in a deep breath before kneeling. The folds of fabric swallowed him as it pooled in mountains at the floor. His wheat colored hair stirred in the slight breeze, unkempt but making him look all the more handsome. 

Kat's smile slipped off her face as she felt the familiar presence nearby. It was coming down the hall.

Vash took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger, "Will you marry me?" His voice shook from fear of rejection. 

But Kat wasn't looking at him. She was staring with a look of complete horror, tears spilling down her face, at the figure standing in the doorway; blocking the path of the moon's rays making his silhouette look almost demon like. Half golden, half violet eyes stared at her unblinking. Tears began to form and the eyes glazed over.    

"Kenshin…" she whispered. 

(**A/N: **LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

**12-8-03******

**_TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!! _**

Look at me! 100,000 words & 4 stories later! 

Ah yes, this chapter _is_ named after the DDR song…

I'm going to hide for a few days… Evil enough for you? Shocked yet? I hope so! If you want the next chapter up faster **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	31. Two Men, One Woman & Three Broken Hearts

Longer chapter than usual but I thought you guys deserved a longer one since I was VERY evil with the last chapter! This story only gets more evil as it continues… but no need to worry… there's a sequel! I just don't know where to go with the sequel… -_-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 31

"Kat, you need to wake up," a voice told her. 

She opened her eyes to see Kurama standing over her. 

_'It was a dream! It was just a dream!' _Kat sat up and saw Saku sitting next to her. 

The wolf snorted It was no dream. 

Kat nearly jumped out of her skin. She blinked a few times, "Saku, you can talk?!" 

The wolf ignored her You have a decision to make. I suggest you make it soon or you'll loose both of them. 

"Excuse me…" Kat said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to find Kenshin. She needed to know what had happened. Kat walked out of her room with Kurama staring after her. 

Kat Saku stopped her He's changed. 

She caught what the wolf had said but refused to believe it. She ran down the hall tears of joy streaming down her face. Kat wasn't paying attention to where she was going and almost ran right into Vash. 

She paused. 

Vash didn't look up from where he sat. They remained silent, neither knowing what to say. Kat remembered what she was doing and began to walk past Vash. She ruffled his hair as she walked by. 

"There's another wish orb missing," he said to her back. 

Kat paused and turned to ask him how he knew but when she looked back there was no one there. 

^_^

Kat neared the door to Kenshin's room and slid it open. 

"KENSHIN!" she yelled when she caught sight of his red hair. Kat ran over and threw her arms around his neck, "Kenshin…I missed you! You moron, why did you have to leave?! You didn't even let me say goodbye! And…" She trailed off. 

Kenshin was just sitting there with a confused expression on his face. Kat pretended to ignore the expression, "I bet you haven't seen the sakura trees yet!" She grabbed his arm to pull him with her but there was something wrong. 

Kat turned to see what it was and the smile slipped off her face, "Kenshin…" He was still looking at her with a confused expression. 

"What happened to you?" Kat asked. 

He continued to stare at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. 

"Kenshin…Don't you remember me?!" she asked him. 

Vix, Kurama, Jasmine and Saku came in behind Kat and stood in the doorway. He's lost all memory and has to wear leg braces. He lost a lot of blood from the accident and is still recovering 

"That's not true!" she all but yelled to them, "He was walking just fine last night!" 

They exchanged confused looks, "But he didn't arrive till this morning."

Kat broke down sobbing while Kenshin sat there wondering who the woman in front of him was. 

^_^

"Kat you have to come out sometime," Vix stated. 

"Come on! You know they say the best way to make someone regain their memory is to remind them of who they are," Dev said. 

Vix elbowed him to shut him up and hissed, "That's not true!" 

The handle of Kat's door turned and she appeared, "Is it true?" Dev nodded while Vix shot warning glares at him. 

Kat sniffed, "Then I best get started ne?" 

Dev nodded and as soon as Kat was out of sight, Vix whacked him upside the head, "Why did you tell her that?!" 

Dev rubbed his sore spot, "It got her out of the room didn't it?" 

Vix sighed, "I just don't want her to have false hope." 

^_^

*Knock, Knock* 

"Kenshin, I brought you some soup," Kat said as she entered his room. 

She set the soup down next to him and smiled. Her smile meant nothing to him; it was as empty as was his memory. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

Kat was a bit taken back with the question before she remembered that he had no memory, "I'm Katsura, or Kat. I was you're…" She trailed off. 

He looked up expectantly, "There was something between us wasn't there?" 

She nodded, "But you don't remember any of it?" 

He shook his head, "All I know is my name. I don't know where I lived, who my family is…nothing. All I know is that I ended up here somehow…and that I lived here once." 

Kat sighed knowing that it would take a while for some certain details to sink in, "Would you like to see the sakura trees?" 

He frowned, "Sakura doesn't bloom this time of year." 

"It does here…" she wheeled him out of the dark room and out onto the porch where he could see the enchanted trees. (**A/N: Kenshin uses a wheelchair when not using leg braces.) **

"Beautiful," he commented. 

"They are aren't they?" Kat paused, "There's someone I want you to meet." 

She wandered off to find Vash but it took her a while to locate him. He was in the fish room talking to the fish named Kenshin, "You don't think I'm a bum do you?" The fish just stared at him. "Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve to do this?" he glared at the fish. 

Kat entered and he looked up. 

"Um," she started, "Kenshin wants to meet you." 

He followed Kat back to the porch where the sakura trees were visible from. "Kenshin," Kat got his attention, "This is Vash. He's…another person who stays here." 

They shook hands but remained quiet. Kat decided to leave them alone a while to sort things out. 

As soon as she left Kenshin spoke, "She likes you ne?" 

Vash sighed, "You really don't remember anything do you?" 

Kenshin shook his head, "All I know is that there was something between Kat and me. I know that wolf isn't just a wolf. I know that Kurama isn't human and neither are you. But what I don't understand is just how I know all this. There are other things too that I've noticed. For one, I can tell that these trees are enchanted as are the fish in that one room." 

Vash nodded, "You know that because you're also no mere human. All I know about you is what Kat has told me. You used to be a manslayer known as Hitokiri Battousai. You were feared by all but one day Kat must have stepped in and changed your life. I don't know the details so if you want your memory back, you're best bet is to stick with her." 

Vash was about to walk away when Kenshin stopped him, "We have more things in common then you think. She didn't just change my life, she changed yours and everyone else's too, didn't she?" 

Vash nodded even though he knew Kenshin couldn't see him. 

"It was nice talking to you Vash." 

He paused in the doorway, "You too…Kenshin." 

(**A/N: **Ok this chappie isn't too long and I promise it gets interesting soon enough! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	32. The Scarlet Ibis Who Whistled in the Dar...

Decided to post another chapter! This one sure is long!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 32          

"…..Anubis was the Egyptian god of the underworld. When someone would die he would put their hearts onto a golden scale and weigh them against the feather of truth. If they were pure, the feather would sink but if they were not, their heart would sink and they would spend the rest of eternity in-" Kat paused in her reading as Kenshin wheeled himself next to her, "What are you reading?" 

"The gods and goddesses of ancient times," Kat said as she flipped the book over to the cover to read the title. 

"Must not be very interesting if you can't even remember the title," he commented. 

"Mayonaka sent it to me. He wants me to read about his favorite gods," Kat said. 

"Who's Mayonaka?" Kenshin asked. 

"My son," she said before realizing her mistake. 

Kenshin frowned, "May I ask who his father is?" 

Kat froze and he caught the expression on her face before she could hide it. There was a long pause before Kenshin spoke, "How deep was our relationship? I need to know the truth." 

"But do you want to know the truth?" Kat asked. 

Something red caught her eye as it landed into one of the sakura trees. She looked up at it as did Kenshin. It was a scarlet ibis. 

_'But what is an ibis doing out here? Aren't they tropical?' _

They stared silently at the bird that was no more than six feet away. 

"It's so beautiful," Kat said. 

Kenshin nodded in agreement. The bird looked so out of place sitting in the among the pink sakura blossoms. Kenshin thought of how much he resembled the ibis. The bird swayed a bit on its perch in the branch. 

"Its hur-" she cut herself off. 

The bird fell from the tree and landed at their feet. Kat stared shocked at the bird that had literately dropped dead. Even now, the bird's beauty was not marred by death. 

"It must have been gotten caught in a hurricane and was carried here by the winds," Kat said. 

_'How strange,' _Kenshin thought_, 'such a beautiful creature but so out of place…just like me.' _ 

Kat jumped again when Vash appeared behind them. "I'll see you later Kenshin!" Kat called when he began to wheel away. 

Kat stared at Vash asking him without words what it was he wanted. Sensing that it would be a longer talk than necessary, Kat sat down on the porch. "You know," Kat attempted to start a conversation, "I could always bring Rem back." 

Vash stiffened, "Don't waste you're precious whishes whistling in the dark." 

"But don't you want her back?" Kat asked hurt a bit by the harshness in his voice. 

"It's not that I don't…but if she's back I'd have to deal with the consequences of my selfish actions…" _'Just like what you're doing now…' He sighed, "It would be wrong to bring her back. People weren't meant to be brought back to life." Kurama appeared and whispered to Vash, "About that talk…" Vash turned and left Kat whispering to herself, "Was I that wrong to ask…? Or was I just doing just what Vash said? …Am I whistling in the dark?" _

^_^

Kat tweaked Inuyasha's ears. The two friends sat in the branches of the God Tree chatting away. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked. 

"…I'm not sure. How did you decide with Kikyo? …Oh wait, that never happened." 

"Maybe it's time to take off those rose colored gasses?" he asked. 

"What these?" Kat whined, "I thought they looked good on me." 

Inuyasha opened a golden eye to glare at her, "That's not what I meant and you know it." Kat sighed as she slipped her pink tinted glasses back on. "You know what I think?" Inuyasha asked, "You need to stop expecting so much from Kenshin. He's not the man he used to be and he may never be again." Kat tried to ignore what he had just said but it was hard to ignore the truth. "You need to stop expecting so much from all of us actually," Inuyasha said. 

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. 

He sat up, "You still forget sometimes that I'm not the same Inuyasha you knew on TV. You used to be the same way with Kenshin too. You tried to mold him into the man he was on TV but he finally broke under the pressure." 

"That's enough!" Kat said and jumped down from the tree. 

She landed hard since they had been about fifty feet up but she managed to stand, "I don't need or want to take this from you!" Inuyasha jumped down next to her. Kat glared at him awhile longer. "You're right," she said. 

Inuyasha growled, "You know I don't always like being right." 

He leaned down and Kat climbed onto his back. _'Maybe he really is right,' Kat thought as she slipped off her rose colored glasses._

^_^

"So what are you going to do?" Kurama asked Vash. The needle-noggin was staring at the fish Kat called Kenshin again. "Vash? Are you even listening to me?" Kurama asked a bit annoyed. 

Vash turned around, "What?" Kurama growled in annoyance. Vash threw up hands, "Just kidding!" 

Kurama lifted an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do. You know I thought I'd be able to finally put my past behind me but it seems the farther I try to leave it behind, the faster it catches up…You know Kat even asked me today if I wanted to bring Rem back." 

"And what did you say?" the yoko asked. 

"I'd be lying if I told you I wouldn't be happy to see her alive again but with her back… it'd be like everything in my life never happened. I guess in a way, Rem had to die to make an impact on my life," Vash said sadly. 

Kurama hesitated a moment before speaking, "Are you aware that Kat is the reincarnation of Rem?" 

Vash frowned. 

"No…I'm wrong… She isn't the reincarnation…She's the great-great-grandmother." 

^_^

"Vix," Jasmine asked, "Are you going to marry Dev?" 

Vix laughed, "If I can't get Vash to marry me!" 

A vein popped out of Jasmine's forehead, "What was that?" 

They laughed knowing full well they both were joking. Tanya smiled, "I like living a fairytale life." 

"It's no fairytale," Vix said, "After all, only seven percent of people get their fairytale ending." 

"But isn't this just that? A fairytale? After all, all fairytales need problems and villains," Tanya said. 

"Then who's the villain?" Jasmine asked. 

They all frowned, "Good question." 

"Maybe it isn't a fairytale after all," Vix said. 

"Well if it is," Kat said entering the room, "It's very screwed up and doesn't follow the usual lines to a story." She thwacked the nearest person (which just so happened to be Tanya) while she yelled, "My life isn't a fairytale and neither is yours! You call this a fairytale?! How can you call you're lives fairytales?! We've been screwed over and over again! So tell me girls…how is this a fairytale?!" 

They hung their heads, Kat was absolutely right. They didn't live fairytale lives. Each and everyone in the room had one problem or another. But what surprised them most, was that after reflecting on their pasts, Kat had been the one to save each and every one of them from going down the wrong path. 

Jasmine was an ex-alcoholic who had met Kat the day she planned to commit suicide. 

Tanya had been almost like Kat's adopted sister since Kat had protected her from abusive parents. 

Vixen was someone with a really screwed up and miserable past. She had been dirt poor all her life and had to turn to the only way she knew how to make money. Vixen had become a concubine to several different men who all mistreated her and paid her very little. It was the only thing Vix had learned to do from her mother and she despised her for it. Vix had become tricky and sly when she slipped out at night to visit other the men who used her as a concubine. Two of the men eventually found out and Vix was in deep trouble. Kat just so happened to pass Vix one night in an alley and Kat helped her escape the men who were after her. Vix only ever once told Kat her real name and being as tricky as Vix was, her nickname from her horrid past stuck like tar and feather. 

They all had horrid pasts, Vix's being the worst, but one thing that no one understood was how Kat managed to save them all. Whenever they needed help Kat was right there behind them but Kat had kept all her problems hidden so well that even they had a hard time seeing past her masks. 

She was Supergirl, there to save the world... but who had been there to save her…? 

Tanya thwacked Kat just for the sake of starting a fight and it erupted into a savage pillow fight. Feathers floated in the air causing them to occasionally sneeze. They laughed and their troubles were forgotten in that brief moment.  

(**A/N: **A little depressing… or not… Well best I could think of at the moment! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)    **


	33. Halloween Blast

This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written… Anyone notice that there is a reason I call this story Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis? **Welcome to the Halloween special! **I meant to post this earlier but I ran out of time!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 33

_'Two left, just two.' _Kat opened the lid to the mahogany box she kept her wish orbs in. The glowing golden orange orbs rolled a bit as Kat shifted the box on her lap. _'Just two left.' Kat shifted positions again and the orbs rolled across the red velvet that coated the insides of the box. Her fingers traced the outline along the sides of the miniature chest absently as she thought over what she should do with the last two. __'One to bring Vash here…One to heal his scars…One to bring Kenshin back…Two left.' Kat thought over the possibilities before wrapping an orb in cloth and heading towards Kenshin's room. _

^_^

Kenshin was once again sitting on the porch when Kat found him. "Kat! I've been meaning to talk to you!" he greeted. 

Kat smiled, "I wanted to speak to you too. But you first." 

Kenshin nodded then listened a moment and sniffed the air, "Tanya just checkmated Jasmine in a game of chests, Inuyasha is asking how the game works, Vix is attempting to make ramen and Vash is getting in her way." 

Kat blinked, "…And?" 

Kenshin frowned, "What do you mean and? I haven't been inside for the last two hours but I can still tell what's going on. Tanya and Jasmine are sitting on the other side of the house in the game room with the stereo cranked up but I can still hear and analyze the different sounds of chests pieces by the sounds they make. You don't find that weird?" 

Kat shook her head, "Why is that so amazing? I can hear and count just how many times Inuyasha's heart beats from here. I can sense that Tanya's overjoyed at winning her first game of chests even though she's only played once and I can almost feel the way Jasmine laughs silently to herself about how she let Tanya win…." Kenshin stared at her in shock. "What?" Kat asked, "I'm sure you can hear even more than I can. Don't you remember? I learned everything I know from you." 

Kenshin hung his head, "But that's just it. I don't remember." 

Kat mentally slapped herself, "I forgot. I'm sorry." 

He feigned happiness, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

^_^

Kat entered the kitchen, "Hey Vix…you're ramen's burning and it boiled over about thirty minutes ago." 

Vix jumped and tore her eyes off Dev (who was talking to Kurama) to look down at her ramen, "Shinnike!" (**A/N: this is Tanya's word; she really does use it in the place of shit.) **

Vash was playing chests with Inuyasha and all they were left with was their kings. 

"Uh…guys, it's a stalemate if all you have left is your kings," Kat pointed out. 

"I can still win!" Inuyasha growled. 

Kenshin appeared in the doorway behind her and Kurama was the first one to look up at him. Dev, confused as to why Kurama had abruptly stopped, turned his gaze to look at Kenshin. One by one everyone in the room turned their gazes to look at Kenshin. 

"YOU CAN WALK!!! And without leg braces!" Vix yelled and ran over to hug him. Dev pouted as Vix hugged Kenshin. 

"But how?" Tanya asked. 

"I used a wish orb," Kat whispered to her. 

Tanya frowned, "And what did Kenshin say about this?" 

Kat punched Tanya lightly, "Dork, of course I asked him first." 

Vash frowned when he overheard what Kat had said. _'Could Inuyasha be right? Does she really try to mold us into what we used to be?'  _

^_^

*back in normal times*

"Would you hurry up?" Kat asked Tanya. 

"Would you slow down?" Tanya growled. 

Kat unraveled more of the fake spider web. She made sure Dev had tacked more of the web over the porch before unraveling more. 

"Slow down!" Tanya said as she tried to untangle some of the knots in the web. Jasmine accidentally bumped the ladder Dev was on and it swayed a bit. Kat quickly dropped her half of the web and caught the ladder. 

"Thanks!" Dev yelled from above her. 

"No prob!" Kat yelled back as she picked up her half of the web again. 

"Sorry!" Jasmine apologized, "It's just so hard to get this set up right." 

She was referring to the plastic bats she was hanging from the ceiling of the porch. 

"I'll do it," Vash offered. 

He was much taller and Jasmine agreed instantly. Kenshin was putting together the candy bags with Mayonaka since his legs still couldn't handle much stress. They sat there saying nothing. It was a major shock to Mayonaka that his dad was up and walking again but it disappointed him that he had no memory. Kat wondered if she should have Mayonaka do another task to ease the tension. 

Vix was changing the outside lights to either strobe or backlight and Inuyasha was hanging dummies in the liquid amber trees. The jack-o-lanterns had been set outside and the candles occupying them waited to be lit. 

Saku sat leisurely on the porch wall watching them work. She had planned out and mapped the different places to lay traps to scare anyone who had just happened to walk by. Kageunsei was rechecking the traps as Saku watched him waiting for him to forget where one was and set it off. Trip wires lay strewn about the ground almost invisible. 

"Want to hear about Halloween?" Kat asked. 

"Sure," Tanya answered for everyone. 

"It was said that once someone died their soul would enter purgatory. Halloween is the only time a soul can escape from purgatory to enter heaven so families used to pray for the souls. Kids would dress up to scare off evil spirits. They would also go from door to door asking 'Trick-or treat' and if someone didn't have a treat for the kid who was asking, they would get a prank pulled on them. Halloween is also known as Allhallows Eve because it was the day before Hallows. Hallows was the original day that families prayed for their loved one's souls to enter heaven. So start praying," Kat said. 

Kageunsei let out a yelp of surprise when his tail triggered a trap. He ducked to avoid a dummy dressed as a vampire. 

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Jasmine asked everyone. 

"Vamp," Vix said. 

"Headless horseman," Dev replied. 

"Dead clown," Tanya said. 

"Kenshin," Inuyasha replied. 

"Inuyasha," Vash said. 

"Vash!" Kenshin yelled from the couch. 

"Ghost!" Mayonaka said. There was a pause. Everyone turned to look at Kat. 

"What? Oh! Hehe…my turn. Uh…" she paused to think. 

"Come on!" Vix said, "You have to have chosen by now!" 

"I'll go around carrying a cereal box holding a knife! And whenever someone asks what I am I'll reply, 'I'm a serial killer!'" she laughed hard. 

Everyone sweat dropped. "Is there anything less odd?" 

"Well I was thinking of going around with a computer monitor over my head so every time someone answers the door they'll freak out and yell, 'AH! It's the blue screen of death! It's Y2K all over again! The end is near!'" Kat cracked up as everyone stared at her. 

"She has some major issues," Tanya muttered. 

"What was that dork?!" Kat asked Tanya. 

"Come say that to my face!" Tanya yelled. 

"I just did!" Kat yelled back as they both laughed. 

Everyone else just sweat dropped, "And Tanya said Kat had issues." 

^_^

"Vash are you absolutely sure you want to be there?" Kat asked from her position. 

"What?" came his muffled question. Kat caught the sound of footsteps and whispered, "Never mind. Hey Tanya?" 

"What?" she asked a little irritated. 

"What happens if no one reaches the door?" 

Tanya shifted to find a better position, "Never thought of that." 

Kat sighed and laughed when she caught the first scream. Everyone that heard Kat's muffled laughter either glared at her in warning or ignored her. A kid neared Vix and he caught sight of some of the dummies. He did a double take when he spotted Vix but it was too late for him. Before he could even scream Vix shifted and grabbed him. The kid just hung there in Vix's arms unable to move from being scared so badly. Vix laughed a bit before going limp again. 

Kat smiled at Vix's idea. She had dressed up to match the surrounding dummies and it was her job to grab people as the walked by. They had thrown their ideas of dressing up out the window when Mayonaka had suggested making their front yard into a haunted lawn. 

Kat shifted again as more footsteps were heard. Inuyasha jumped down in front of another unsuspecting kid dressed as a rotting corpse. He placed his hand over the mouth to muffle the kid's screams so as not to alert the other kids. Kat heard him mutter something like, 'Little whelp bit me.' Before he jumped back into the tree with the kid. Two more kids came by and Tanya nodded to Jasmine. 

They rose from their fake graves, pushing off the dirt and coffin lids. The kids looked around for their other group members while Tanya and Jasmine sneaked up behind them. The two girls soundlessly dumped a bucket of slime over the kids before grabbing them and muffling their screams. Kat gave them a 'thumbs up'. They ducked out of sight just as another kid came around the tree Inuyasha was hiding in. 

Kat waited for just the right moment. She dropped from the roof and hissed menacingly. Kageunsei and Saku dropped down behind her, eyes glowing red, covered in 'blood', fur standing on end, growling and snapping. The kid froze as Kat, dressed as a vampire, 'blood' dripping from her mouth neared. She almost felt sorry for the kid when he wet his pants. Saku neared him and snapped at his heals. He tried to run away but Kageunsei had snuck up behind him. 

Kat appeared next to the kid and pretended to bite his neck while in truth she whispered, "If you want to scare your friends…" The kid calmed down and nodded. His friends came around the corner and saw Kat still 'biting' him. 'Blood' from Kat's mouth ran down the kid's neck making it look like she was feasting on his life giving fluids. 

Kat dropped the boy making it look like she had killed him and then ran after the other kids. They screamed and took off but the wolves cornered them. Kat pulled a trip wire and the ground underneath the kids caved in. The roof of the trap set itself back into place and Kat helped the kid she had 'bitten' back to his feet, "You ok?" He nodded while trying hard not to cry since he was laughing so hard. 

Kat dragged him behind a tree and hid with him. The last of the kids approached the porch and Kat waited for Vash to make his move. The last boy bent down when he spotted the fake blood. He picked up some then rubbed it between his fingers, "Carrot juice." Kat sighed knowing that Vash wasn't going to be enough to scare this one. Kat whistled to Kurama as his queue and he appeared in fox form next to the boy. The kid looked shocked and Kurama danced around a bit before heading to Vash's hiding place. 

The kid followed Kurama as if in a trance. Kurama neared Vash's spot and jumped into a trashcan. Kat whistled for Vash to come out and the lid one of the cans rattled. The boy looked questioningly at the can before coming nearer. 

"I'm stuck!" Vash hissed to Kurama, who was in the can by him. 

He shoved harder on the lid before it gave way. But knowing Vash, his plan backfired and the lid he was wearing hit the edge of the windowsill. This caused him to tip. Vash sifted his weight to stop him from rolling and the can rocked back and forth a moment. He sighed with relief before letting out a startled yelp. The can tipped at the last second and began to roll. Kat watched as the can rolled towards the pit she had caught some kids in earlier. She closed her eyes and flinched when she heard the roof of the pit give way. There was a few screams as Vash must have landed on a few kids and a metal crunch as one of the sides of the can hit the floor. 

"What a horrible way to go," the unscareable kid muttered. 

Kat ran over to the mouth of the pit and jumped in. The kids in the pit quickly scrambled out of her way as she neared the trashcan. Inuyasha jumped into the pit next to Kat and started to help them out. Whispers of, 'I've never been so scared in my life,' and, 'I want my mommy!' could be heard. 

Kat sat the trashcan upright with some difficulty and helped the squashed kid back onto his feet. She then lifted the lid of the can and was surprised to see Vash unconscious. Kat wondered if he was faking but didn't have time to check since Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up out of the pit, "We're ready for the next batch of kids." 

Kat nodded, "Just a few minutes longer. I need to make sure Vash is ok. I think I might stop for tonight." 

"But you're our best performer!" Inuyasha complained. 

"The 'show' can wait," Kat said, "I just need to make sure everyone's ok." 

"The kid Vash landed on is fine. He may have a few bruises but he'll be ok. Everyone else is either crying or laughing their heads off. I'm going to help Tanya and Jasmine get six feet under again," Inuyasha said. 

"Wait! Before you go, do you think you could drag needle-noggin back into the house?" Kat asked. 

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he hoisted the trashcan over his shoulder. 

Kat jumped out of the pit and spoke to Kageunsei and Saku, "Take over for me till I get back ok?" They nodded and jumped back onto the roof. "Kurama, will you take over my place? Tell Inuyasha you'll be doing it since I told him to take over my place. You seem to be better qualified to do the job," Kat said to the fox. "Hang in there Vix!" Kat joked as she passed her friend who hung next to the other dummies. Inuyasha turned the can over on the floor of the living room and dumped Vash out. "Thanks," Kat said as she passed him in the doorway. 

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Kat sat down next to Vash and patted his cheek to get him to wake up. He didn't wake but he stirred a bit. Kat rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked to the laundry room and snagged a few blankets from a closet. When she returned Vash was still laying there but Kat had her doubts that he was really out cold. She muttered to herself as she unzipped his costume and wrapped the blankets around him. She smiled and laughed to herself when she heard more screams. She finally got Vash to stand up and guided him back to their room. Kat sat Vash down on her bed since there wasn't an extra room and made sure he had no bruises. 

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded sleepily. "You sure?" 

He nodded again and asked, "Where are you going to sleep?" 

Kat shrugged, "The couch." 

Vash scooted over, "Kenshin's taking the couch remember? Mayonaka's got the spare bed too." 

Kat sighed, "You don't mind?" 

He shook his head, "Nope." 

Kat went to change out of her costume. She wiped the layers of white and red makeup off and took off the fake teeth. Her slippers squeaked slightly on the wood floor. She walked back into her room and climbed into bed. _'Sometimes you make me wonder if you get into trouble on purpose Vash.' _

(**A/N: **Well that was the Halloween chapter (I wrote it on Halloween). The next chapter will blow your pants off! (Don't worry! No one dies!) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	34. Happy Halloween

Don't forget that it's Knives who refers to humans as 'spiders'. Sorry if I change points of view too often bit I hoped you could tell who's telling what story. And I'm also sorry for the change in writing style (you'll see what I mean). It goes back to normal in the net chapter I promise! Enjoy the last of the Halloween chapters! Sorry I'm posting it in December! Hope you guys are having fun this holiday season!  

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 34

Kat was awoken by Tanya violently shaking her, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" 

"I'M AWAKE!" Kat hissed as she swiped at Tanya's hands. '_What on earth dies she want now? It seems as if I never get an entire nights rest without someone waking me up!'_

"We have a major problem!" Tanya panted as she waited for her friend to register what she was saying. 

Kat yanked the covers off her and stood up. She began to get dressed knowing that Tanya wanted her to help with the problem. Kat glanced at the clock. _'Still Halloween. Only 9:00 pm. What on earth could she need my help for? I wonder if all what happened was her trying the propane & oxygen in the microwave experiment again.' _ (**A/N: **Do **_NOT_** try to put propane and oxygen in the microwave seeing as it will explode…) "What's the problem?" Kat asked curious as to why she had to be woken up. Tanya whined pathetically. "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Kat whispered as loud as she could so as not to wake Vash. 

Tanya sucked in a deep breath before summoning the courage to continue, "Inuyasha's demon and Kenshin's gone battousai." 

Kat stood there with a blank expression on her face, "You've got to be kidding." 

"We've got the trick-or-treaters evacuated and Kurama's trying his best to stop Inuyasha. I've made sure Mayonakas' still asleep and Jasmine and Vix are…" Tanya paused and scratched her head in a thoughtful gesture, "Well I'm not sure." 

Kat rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on, "What do you want me to do?" 

"I thought you could talk some sense into him." 

"ME?! You're his wife!" Kat hissed angrily as she attempted to think of a solution. 

Tanya paused a moment, "I'm really worried about Vix and Jasmine. I'm going to go find them. Will you be ok on your own?" 

Kat nodded, "Yah." '_Great. Just what I need. A __waco_ Kenshin and a demon Inuyasha. Could this get any worse?'__

Tanya took off and Kat listened to her footsteps as she ran down the hall. Kat turned to see if Vash was still sleeping but when she looked to the bed there was no one there. '_Funny… I could have sworn he was there just a second ago…' _She frowned and was about to go see if what Tanya had been saying was true when someone grabbed her shoulder. Kat's scream was muffled by the hand that was placed over her mouth. '_Just my luck. Is there ever a day in my life where things are just normal. I've been around strange people so long I don't even know what normal is.' _

"He's here," the person who was holding her whispered in a strange raspy voice. 

'Vash?' Kat meant to ask but it came out as, "Vemerph?" since her mouth was still semi-gagged. 

"Don't," the voice hissed when Kat tried to turn around. 

Her question of 'who's here?' came out as, "Whemphs hekre?" _'If he would just move his hand…'_

His grip slackened and Kat took the opportunity to whip around to see who had been holding her. Her eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat mid scream.

^_^

"Vix? Jasmine? Where are you guys?!" Tanya asked the empty hallway as she ran down it looking for her friends. _'I hope Kat is ok. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to separate.'_

Her gaze turned to the window and she screamed as she ducked. A figure went crashing through it into the wall behind Tanya. Glass flew everywhere and rained down upon her. She lay there for a few moments making sure she was still alive before standing up to investigate what had just crashed through the wall. Glass slid down her back and she attempted to brush some of it off. A scream sounded behind her and she paused a moment. The figure that had came crashing through the window shifted and stood. Red eyes glowed in the darkness as they glared at her. 

"Inuyasha?" Tanya whispered the frown deepening on her face. _'What the hell is going on?! What happened to Inuyasha? Why is he acting like this?!'_

She was about to step closer when a voice stopped her, "DON'T!" Kurama came flying through the window. He snatched Tanya by the waist and then jumped back out just in time to dodge one of Inuyasha's punches. The floor beneath Inuysaha's fist splintered and almost disintegrated from the force of the punch.

"What's going on?!" Tanya wailed to no one unparticular. '_That could have been me!'_

^_^

"Run faster!" Vix yelled as she ducked and wove through the dense forest. 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Jasmine yelled back mirroring her friend's movements. 

Jasmine stumbled over some bamboo and Vix grabbed her arm, "No time for tripping!" 

Kenshin crashed through the bamboo stalks behind them slowly gaining. His golden eyes blazed with fury and hatred. His sword was too long to use in the forest which caused his rage to build.  

"Why is he after us!?" Jasmine asked. _'I don't remember doing anything at all to anger him! Why didn't Kat tell us he was this dangerous!?'_

"I don't know but if I die, I'm blaming it on Kat!" Vix said as she began to run faster. 

"WAIT FOR ME!" Jasmine called as she picked up the pace. 

^_^

_'Silver and black. Silver and black.' _ Kat's thoughts raced as she caught sight of the figure in front of her. It looked like Vash but it couldn't be. The person in front of her wore a black duster coat and ebony sunglasses. The sides of his hair were jet black and the rest was metallic silver. Still, he resembled Vash. _'What happened to him? Does this have something to do with Halloween? I can never remember Vash looking this angry or stressed. Maybe it isn't him after all…'_

"Who are you?" Kat asked as she watched the anxious man in front of her. 

"He's here," the man said again as he stared out the window. 

"Who-" Kat was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and a scream. _'Oh my god! Tanya! I have to help her! This man can wait!'_

She turned to go when the person grabbed her arm. She turned to see what it was he wanted, "Knives is here." 

_'It is Vash! But there's something wrong…' _ Kat caught what he had said, "Wait…Did you just say Knives?!" 

Vash stood by the window looking out as if waiting for something to come and grab him. The window shattered as a bullet crashed through it and nailed Vash in the stomach. His glasses got knocked off and Kat gasped. Vash stood up, blood oozing from the wound, as if nothing has happened, eyes glowing blue. 

"Vash…?" Kat whispers. _'What's going on?!__ Is Knives really here? We're not going to make it if Inuyasha, Kenshin and Vash are acting strange. I hope Tanya's ok…'_

Vash growls and leaps for the window. His coat disappears as it flaps in the breeze caused by Vash jumping out the window. 

Kat follows closely behind.

^_^

"GO! GO! GO!" Vix yells as Jasmine looses speed. 

"I can't!" she yells back. 

"If you can't we'll die!" Vix screeches. '_Why me?! Why me?! Why me?!'_

The Hitokiri gains a few yards as they slow down. The horror in Jasmine's eyes grows stronger as she stumbles over another bamboo root. Her arms are cut and bleeding covered in bruises. Vix doesn't look much better either. They shiver as a wolf howl pierces through the night. The Battousai is still gaining growing angrier by the second. Tears spill down their faces as they know that they won't make it. That unless a miracle happens, they are done for. 

_'We can't keep this up much longer…' _

^_^

A bullet sings by his head and explodes into his right shoulder. He gazes ahead in disbelief. The man he had faced so long ago in their last duel was a man who never aimed for the head. The man he had faced before was a wimp who feared killing. The being before him now looked like a human equivalent of a rabid dog, or a demon. Foaming spit runs down his mouth and neck, blood drips from his finger tips. His woman spider is screaming for them to stop. Tears spill down her face. _'Pathetic spider. How week and disgusting.' _

Another battle rages on a few yards away between two strange beings he has never seen before. Blood flies, coats and splatters everywhere. The noises the other creatures make is a bit un-nerving even for him. _'Perhaps this is hell? And I am just damned to live here forever? If this isn't hell I'll never know what is.'_

He lifts his gun and fires. 

^_^

Kat screams again for them to stop. Vash is covered and dripping his own blood everywhere. _'He'll die if they don't stop! Everyone here is loosing blood! How much blood can someone loose before they die?'_

Vash gets hit by another of Knive's bullets and acts as if nothing happens. He fires another of his own and it grazes Knive's shoulder. 

Kat cries out when Knive's gun casing pops off. She knows what's coming next. _'No! Anything but that! They'll kill us!' _A glowing ball of energy forms and Knive's arm becomes scaly. 

Vash mirrors his movements and Kat watches petrified as their arms transform. Scales coat their biceps and gleam in the moonlight.

"YOU'LL KILL US!" Kat screeches, "YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"  

Wings sprout from the guns and there's a pause as they charge. Particles of light dance at the tips of the cannons. 

"DON'T DO THIS VASH YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Kat yells again in hope of him hearing. 

The wind picks up as the energy given off from their angel arms stirs the leaves and dirt. Kat's hair whips about her face and her eyes widen in horror.  

Knives fires. 

^_^

 The howl sounds closer. '_I can't go on! I'll die even before the Battousai reaches me! I'll drop dead! I can't go on…' _ Vix coughs down a sob. Her arms and legs throb from the cuts and scrapes. They are swollen and oozing blood. Jasmine is in no better shape. If not, she looks even worse than Jasmine. _'He's toying with us! I know he could have caught us by now! How much longer till he's done with his game?'  Vix turned to look behind her and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the bamboo parting from the wind created by the speed of the Battousai. _'He's coming! This is the end!'_  _

Another howl and Vix feels something dig into her shoulder. Grab on damn it! Vix opens her eyes to see Kageunsei with his teeth sunk into her shoulder. His golden eyes stare ahead making it appear as he hadn't said a word. Vix swung her legs and used the momentum to pull herself up. Her fingers tangle themselves in the wolf's coarse fur.  

Saku has picked up Jasmine just narrowly missing the attach the Battousai had thrown at her. 

Jasmine throws up and Vix buries her face into Kageunsei's fur, tears trailing down her face. They head back towards the house at full speed, the Hitokiri still following them, leaping from bamboo to bamboo chute seeming to follow them more then chase them.

^_^

Kurama coughs up blood as Inuyasha nails him in the stomach. _'I can't take much more of this! Even my plants might not be able to stop him!' _Tanya sits in the dirt crying and hugging her knees. Kurama's rose whip digs it's thorns into Inuyasha's arm injecting more poison. 

The now-demon-hanyou hisses in pain and glares angrily at Kurama, "Why won't you die?!" 

Kurama ignores the insult as he controls a few bamboo shuts to latch onto Inuyasha and root him to the ground. Inuyasha tears furiously at his restraints before pausing altogether. _'They won't hold him for long. All I can do is pray for a miracle.' _

Tanya lifts her head up and lets out a choked gasp as something catches her eye.

^_^

A blinding white light cloaks the surrounding area. All sound is muffled to nothing. They blink as everything suddenly turns black. 

The guns cancel each other out and the two brothers' collapse, their arms returning to normal. They lay there panting and spitting up blood. Their wind pipes clogged. 

Kat rushes over and grabs Knive's ebony colored gun in an attempt to keep him from using the angel arm again. She retreats to the wall of the porch while Knives glares at her. Kat suddenly drops the gun and falls to her knees clutching her head, her eyes closed with tears spilling down her cheeks. _'Get out of my head!'_

Vash barks and stands, "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" 

"She's nothing but a filthy spider who deserves to die!" Knives bellows back as he continues to use his mind to kill her. _'I've never seen a spider use such good mental blocks. Not as if that matters. In a matter of seconds I'll be able to break them!'_

Kat's screams of agony can be heard. Something inside Vash snaps. His angel arm transforms of its own free will. It charges as it transforms. He sneers viciously. The wind stirs and ripples the pools of crimson blood. Blood everywhere. Coating the trees and leaves. Flecks on everyone's faces and clothes. 

The gun points towards Knives and fires full force tearing a straight path through the ground.  

^_^

Vix, Kageunsei, Saku and Jasmine arrive as the third blast from the angel arm is fired. They are blinded and the two girls are torn from the backs of the wolves they are riding. Saku and Kageunsei try to brace themselves against the blast. When the light fades the sight that lay before them was more than shocking. 

There was a large creator where the two plants had fired at each other. Inuyasha and Kurama had been knocked out. Knives was sprawled on the ground and whether or not he was alive was impossible to tell. His clothes, which were once partly white, were now completely red. Fragments of bone stuck out from burnt flesh. A white rib flashed in the moonlight. Vash was kneeling in pain on the ground twitching slightly possibly from nerve damage. To say he was in pain was an understatement. There was no word for what the angel was feeling at the moment. Tanya had been knocked back against the wall of the house and had hit her head pretty hard. It was impossible to tell if her skill was cracked with all the blood she was coated in.

Vix caught sight of Kat and ran over. Her friend was attempting to stand but every time she got about two feet off the ground, Kat would cough violently and collapse. Her friend was also coated in blood, dripping it from every limb. It was running in small rivers down her legs and arms. Her hair was matted and it had taken on a bit of a red color from the blood she was coated in. Kat was still carrying Knive's black colt 45. Vix ran attempted to help her up.

"T-th-thanks," Kat barely manages a whisper and coughs weekly. 

Kageunsei growls viciously as the Hitokiri appears in the clearing. Golden eyes sweep the area quickly accessing the damage done to the patch of land and its occupants. Kageunsei is unable to move though since he has been hit with one of the large liquid ambers. Saku had been knocked unconscious by one of the large branches and was bleeding badly. Jasmine sits up and blinks a few times. 

The Hitokiri spots the perfect target and appears behind her with his sword against her neck, "It's time for you to die." 

"K-Kenshin," Kat tries to say. His golden eyes glare at her. "Don't k-kill her," Kat stutters before coughs rack her body again. 

The Hitokiri sneers callously, "Why should I listen to you? I've been gone what? Eleven months and you've already found someone else to marry you. Guess they don't call you Knock Out for nothing." 

Kat stops coughing, "That's not in the least bit funny Kenshin. You know that those are just my initials." 

He continues to taunt her, "But there were two reasons you were called KO weren't there?" 

"Stop," she pleads weekly as she sways a bit. Her vision is a bit blurry from the blood running into her eyes. Everything appeared to be tinted red. 

"You're foster parents beat you to the point of unconsciousness and you knew just how to _knock out_ every man's heart that you met," he sneered. 

"Are you drunk?" Vix asks, "Why would you taunt the woman you love?" _'When did he get his memory back?' _ 

He seemed to read her mind, "I never got my memory back. I just happened to overhear everything you said." 

His blade drew closer to Jasmine's neck. 

"I'll shoot," Kat says as she aims the gun at him gaining the strength needed to save her friend. She would save her friend if it was the last thing she did. 

"Sure you will," he says as he cuts a thin line on Jasmine's throat. 

Kat fires the gun. A lock of his hair falls to the ground and a new cut forms from where the bullet grazed his cheek, "NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS!" 

She stands, finger shacking against the trigger. 

The Battousai continues to taunt her, "You wouldn't shoot me." _'How was she able to shoot from that far away? I must be at least a good five hundred yards from where she is standing.'_

He digs the sword deeper into Jasmine's neck to test Kat and she hisses in pain, tears of hatred dripping down her face. Kat continues to hesitate, "Don't make me do this! I love you Kenshin! Surely you can at least remember that!" 

"I told you wench! I don't remember anything!" his anger flares and he makes to slice Jasmine's throat when a gun fires. 

Knive's gun slips from Kat's hands and as it hits the ground, six bullets fall from the barrel. Kat has tears running down her face now. She turns to see Vash drop his gun as he falls back into a pool of his own blood. Vix pulls Kat into a hug. 

Kat shoves her away and runs to Kenshin, "Kenshin! Don't die! Don't die! I can't loose you again…" She pulls him into a hug, tears hitting his face. His eyes return to their normal purple hue, "Happy…H-Halloween…" His head rolls to one side. Kat drops him, "NO! NO! NOOOO!" 

Vash recovers somewhat and comes up behind her still fighting with the demon inside him. Kat turns to look up at him, tears mixing with the blood. Her expression filled with so many emotions it is unreadable. Her watch beeps twelve midnight. Vash stands above her, black and silver hair rippling in the breeze. Kat stands up and glares a piercingly at him. 

"You shot him," she snarls hatred ringing soundly. 

"If I hadn't you would have had to," he callously points out instead of comforting her. 

Kat's hand connects with his face. She balls it into a fist from the pain. It felt as if she had just slapped a brick wall. He snatches her hand and latches onto her neck to dangle her in mid air. She begins to sob and choke again. Blood runs down the corners of her mouth and onto Vash's hand. He can feel it as the blood makes its way down his arm to his bicep.

His other side battles fiercely to gain control. His blue eyes continue to glow eerily in the black of the night. Kat began to cough again more violently this time. Another line of blood trickles from the corner of her mouth. The humanoid typhoon drops her in shock. Kat lands on her side which only causes her to cough more violently. 

"Stop coughing wench!" he commands when his other half pushes hard against the barriers of their mind. It pissed his other half off when people got hurt but when it was someone he loved getting hurt and when it was _HIM _that was doing it really sent both halves over the edge. His eyes began to loose their blue tint. 

Vash's demonic side fights to regain control and in a last attempt he points his gun to Kat's head. 

She feels the cold metal of his gun press against her head. Kat hears the safety click off. '_I can't let him kill me. Not because I'm selfish but because I know this isn't him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed me.' _She manages to stop coughing and stands up. The gun still pointed to her head, she suddenly hugs Vash, "I love you." 

He goes stiff before his demonic side collapses never to return again. Parts of his hair return to their normal wheat colored locks but the black on the sides remains to remind him of who he truly is. His eyes begin to loose the blue tint.

Both sides have merged into one, the kinder half dominating. Kat feels his warm arms wrap securely around her. She hears his gun drop to the ground behind her and feels his sobs. With a teary grimace, he startles Kat by falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around her hips, and burying his face in her belly. Warm hiccupping breaths puffed against the material of her bloody shirt, interspersed with pained throaty weeping. 

They stand there, on odd sight to behold, both sobbing blood dripping down every inch of their bodies hugging each other as if the world would end. 

"Some Halloween…." Vix mutters as she pulls a cigarette out of nowhere and lights it. 

(**A/N: **Definitely the longest chapter I've ever written! This comes to a whopping **_TEN_ pages! I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the changing of views! I also apologize for the use of present tense sentences. I even find it annoying… I just couldn't figure out any other way to fix it though… It goes back to normal next chapter. I promise! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)****


	35. Two Faced or Just Whistling in the Dark?

I dedicate this and every future story I do to Devon… the person who knew and understood my feelings better than anyone else. I'll never forget you Dev…

_You look for love your entire life to find it right under your nose… but by then… it's already too late._

**please**** review**

Chapter 35 

**Two-faced or just whistling in the dark?**

Kat sits at the bay window toying with the black parts of Vash's hair. He has his arms wrapped protectively around her as he stares out the window. 

The creator he and Knives had made took up more than half of the yard. Brown spots of dried blood are scattered across the ground in large patches. The bamboo shuts that had held Inuyasha had been cut to release him and were still standing in one area of the yard. Blood coats parts of the houses outside walls. 

A breeze drifts in from the broken window Inuyasha had smashed through. Kat itches at a bandage on her upper left arm. She had been shot sometime during the night although when she doesn't remember. 

Vash, seeing Kat itch at her bandage, is tempted to do the same with the many ones coating his body. He had been shot more times than could be counted and it was taking almost all of his strength to just to stay conscious to sit with Kat. 

Kurama had healed quickly and had spent most of the morning patching everyone up. He had used some ancient herbs on everyone's wounds and it had helped most of them heal faster. The wounds that were deep were mostly unaffected by Kurama's herbs but they still helped to ease the pain. 

Inuyasha had been poisoned badly by Kurama's rose whip but Kurama had given the antidote to him just in time. 

Tanya had suffered a small crack to her skull from being slammed against the house but Kurama had also healed her. 

Vix was the lucky one; she came out with nothing but a few scratches and bruises. 

Jasmine had lost a lot of blood from the cut to her neck and she hadn't woken yet. 

Mayonaka had surprisingly slept through the whole thing along with Dev, who had passed out from too much alcohol. 

Kenshin had been shot in the shoulder and was, like Jasmine, still unconscious. 

Kat sighed as her thoughts turned to Knives. It was still a mystery how he had arrived. There was still one wish orb left so that hadn't been the answer. A meow sounded behind them and a black cat with green eyes landed itself in Kat's lap. 

She absently scratches the cat's ears and wonders how the cat had showed up. The cat had been found curled up in a small ball against Mayonaka and hadn't left since. It was apparent to Vash and Kat that the cat was none other than Kuroneko. 

Mayonaka had refused to believe that the cat had such a strange name and wanted to name the feline Titan but it just didn't stick. The nickname Kuro had been given to the cat as a compromise between everyone. 

Kageunsei growled as he stood up, annoyed by Kat's thoughts and pained from the tree that had hit him. A large bandage covered his chest and tuffs of black fur stuck out of it in some areas. Saku arrived at the door somehow fully healed. Kageunsei leaned against his daughter for support and hobbled off down the hallway. 

Kat snuggled deeper into the blanket she had wrapped around her and Vash. She looks out the window again and her eyes pick up the sight of a few shredded Halloween props. The pit that had been dug had been swallowed by the creator. Kat leaned back and rested her head on Vash's chest. He grunts involuntarily from the pain and shifts a bit to make it more comfortable. 

"Sorry," Kat says as she sits up, "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

Vash shakes his head and pulls her back down wanting nothing more than her to be in his arms even if it hurt him to do it. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. 

"For what?" Kat asks. 

"I didn't mean to hurt Kenshin or make a mess of Halloween." 

Kat knocks him gently on the head, "It's not your fault. I guess I couldn't expect to have a regular Halloween with you around now could I?" 

He smiles and laughs, "I guess not." 

^_^

Kat heard foot steps coming her way. She turns to see Kenshin standing in the doorway, "You're awake! How do you feel?" 

Kenshin smiles as he leans against the doorway for support, "Better but I have to give credit to Vash; he's really good at shooting." 

"He's just as good at shooting as you are….were at swordsmanship," Kat stumbled a moment over her words. 

Kenshin shifted his weight to his bad leg and hissed in pain as he lost his balance. Kat's image faded as she used her 'god speed' to catch him before he hit the floor. Kat set him against the doorframe, checking to see if he was ok. 

"Did I used to be as fast as you?" he asked. 

"As fast and three times faster," Kat replied after making sure he was ok. 

Kenshin wheezed as he attempted to laugh, "You make it sound as if I was superman." 

"…In my eyes…you were." 

He locked gazes with Kat's and was surprised to see her crying silently. 

"I'm sorry I'm not the man I used to be…but I'll try my hardest to be the man he was." 

^_^

Saku and Jasmine had woken up as the day had gone on. They were still stiff and hobbled around most of the day though. Kageunsei was still having a hard time getting around and Kat had heard from Kurama that one of the branches from the tree he was hit by had impaled him. 

She had gone around to check on everyone but when it came time for her to check on Knives, she grew hesitant. Her hand hovered above the door handle and she jumped when Vash put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Kat turned the knob and entered. She saw Knives sitting on the bed staring out his window, motionless. He had obviously sensed her but he made no move to acknowledge her presence. "How are you feeling?" she asked timidly. Knives just continued to stare out the window. "Um…I need to change your bandage," Kat said. When she neared she saw blood stains on the bandages. Kat frowned. She had heard from Kurama that his wounds had sealed partly, just enough to stop bleeding but it was obvious that they had reopened. 

"You tried to walk didn't you?" Kat said more as a comment than a question. "That was pretty stupid of you. You could have gotten even more hurt than you are now." Kat sat down on the bed and Knives inched away from her. "I don't bite," Kat assured him. She reached for his bandage but he slapped her hand away. "I'm the only one who's going to do this. Kurama is way to busy and no one else knows how to change bandages except me." She reached for the wound again and attempted to remove the bandage. 

He hissed at her through clenched teeth, "Watch it wench." 

Kat snorted, "This is how you repay me for trying to help you after you tried to kill me?" He glared at her as she removed the bloodied bandages. Kat grimaced when she caught sight of the bullet wound. Dead flesh bordered the wound and blood trickled slowly from it. Kat scrunched up her nose and Knives caught her action. 

"You're more disgusting then I'll ever be spider," he hissed. 

"I'm not disgusting and neither are you. It's just that you're wound is a little…" she trailed off not wanting to bother fighting with him. She retied the new bandages and walked out of his room. 

"How did it go?" Vash asked. "You know what?" Kat asked as Vash listened, "You're brother is a real asshole." 

Jasmine came around the corner, "I brought him something to eat." She opened the door and waltzed in, "Hey Knives!" The plant grumbled in response. "Brought you some ramen. It's just about the only thing I can cook but it tastes good," she set the tray on the nightstand. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. 

He snorted, "Am I supposed to?" 

Kat watched stunned. Knives had just said and done more to Jasmine in once sentence then he had to her through the whole time she was there. Jasmine chattered away as Knives sat there occasionally responding by snorting at her remarks. He covered it up well, but Kat could sense he really liked Jasmine being around even if she was a bit annoying at times. 

Vash shut the door and Kat turned her attention to him. 

Kuroneko streaked by as Saku chased after him HE BIT ME! 

Kat stared after the wolf a moment before redirecting her attention to Vash, "What made you like that last night?" 

He shrugged, "I couldn't tell you but what ever it was affected Kenshin the same way it affected me." 

"You're ok now though right?" she asked worriedly. 

He nodded, "I think so." 

"Will Knives be able to walk soon?" 

"You try standing after getting shot several times," he retorted. 

Kat held up her hands in defense, "Well sorry!" 

"Ever thought what would happen if Kat and Vash were drunk at the same time?" someone asked. 

"No there's a scary thought," someone else laughed. 

Vix and Dev rounded the corner laughing hard. "Hey Kat?" Vix asked. 

Kat rolled her eyes knowing full well that they were both drunk. "How could you love someone as dorky and stupid as Vash?" 

"I've learned to live with it and love him for it!" Kat snapped a bit annoyed. 

"Would you die for him?" Dev asked. 

Kat paused a moment not knowing if she wanted to answer, "Yes." 

"What about Kenshin? What are you going to do about him?" Dev asked. 

Kat was beginning to feel uncomfortable and chose not to answer the question. They began to walk away, "How could anyone value a cold-blooded manslayer's life more than their own?" 

"If you got something to say…SAY IT TO MY FACE!" They ignored her, "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" 

"We're smashed not deaf!" they yelled back. 

Kat growled and handed Vash a heavy bag of medical supplies, "Hold this." 

She stormed after the two drunken people with Vash right behind her. Kat lost sight of them as she rounded a corner. She muttered to her self before storming off in mock furry. Vash sighed and began to climb some stairs to deposit the medical bag. Inuyasha tore down the stairs after Tanya and accidentally knocking Vash. Vash lost his balance and fell backwards. He landed on the medical bag he was wearing like a backpack and heard something crunch, "Shit." 

Pain coursed through him as he attempted to stand but the bag was too much weight for his injured limbs. He fell back and hoped someone would pass despite the fact that he looked like an overturned turtle. 

"Shit happens," Kurama said while he came down the stairs and lifted Vash up. 

The yoko took the bag from him and headed off in the opposite direction Vash had been going. 

"Same shit different day," Vash repeated a line from a book Kat had been reading. 

He passed Kat's room on his way to check on Jasmine and then changed his mind decided to see how Kat was doing instead. He didn't bother to knock and that was his first mistake. His second was gawking when he saw that Kat had been changing. She stood there a second before quickly pulling her shirt over her head and yelling, 

"PERVERT!" She grabbed the closest thing she could reach and tossed it at Vash. 

Kuroneko came flying at him and knocked him to the ground. 

Her door slammed and Kat muttered, "Same shit different day."

**A/N: SSDD**


	36. Fluff City

Another SUPER long chapter. I still feel like shit with this 100 degree fever. :P This is the 'I love you, you love me' chapter. If you don't like the pairings… deal with em!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 36 **

"Remind me why I have to do this," Kat said as she brushed Kenshin's hair. '_Not like I really mind… His hair is so beautiful! Why can't my hair be this silky!?'_

"I can't reach," he replied nonchalantly. 

"I didn't think you were hit in the ribs," Kat said as she pretended to be annoyed. _'I don't remember Vash shooting him anywhere in the stomach. Perhaps I just missed it? Vash shoots so fast even I can hardly keep up with how many times he shoots.'  _ 

"Vash hit me in the shoulder with a bullet and I can't move my arm enough to brush my hair," Kenshin said. _'Well at lease I hope she believes that.'_

Kat muttered something as she continued to comb his beautiful hair. "You know," Kat said as the comb caught on a knot, "I always liked you better with your hair down." 

"Really?" he asked sounding perplexed. _'But if I left my hair down I think it would get hacked off with all the sword fighting I used to do.' _

Kat laughed, "Well it's true!" She untangled the last knot from his hair and tied it into his usual ponytail. _'So silky! He's so… cute!'_

"Thanks," Kenshin said while pulling her into a hug. 

"Welcome," Kat said while she kissed his forehead. 

"There's something I need to tell you," he said. 

Kat didn't like the sound of that, "What is it?" _'Please don't let it be something bad! Please don't let it be something bad!'_

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off just as he was about to spill.

I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! Saku roared as she charged into the room. Kuroneko ducked under the chair Kenshin was in and hissed. The cat's eyes were dilated and his fur was puffed up to make the cat look two times larger. Saku growled and barked at the cat. 

"Saku, what did you do to Kuro?" Kat asked as she picked up the frightened cat. _'And here I thought only dogs hated cats…'_

What did _I _do?! I did nothing! That cat came in and scratched me on the nose! 

"Kuro wouldn't do that," Kat said brushing off the accusation. 

Saku growled with fury and stormed out of the room. Kuro hissed at Saku's retreating form and wriggled out of Kat's arms. Kat watched the odd black cat wander off. "What were you going to say Kenshin?" 

"…Never mind." _'Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell her anyways…'_

^_^

 "If you'd just hold still…" Kurama said while trying to apply antiseptic to a cut on Vix's arm. 

"If you'd just use something that doesn't sting…" she said while dodging the antiseptic drenched cotton. 

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kurama said while grabbing her arm. 

"Who said I was begging for this?!" Vix said as she tried to break free. 

Kurama yanked on her arm and pulled her over. He quickly dabbed her arm with the antiseptic then slapped a bandage on. 

"Do you have to be so rough?" Vix hissed at him. 

Kurama laughed, "I'm only trying to help." 

Vix saw one of his ears twitch and Kurama saw her staring at it, "So how did you get cut?" 

"I was helping Inuyasha fix the window he crashed through when I got cut on a shard of glass," she said. _'Not one of the smarter things I've done. Inuyasha warned me that I would probably get cut and he was right.'_

Kurama's ears twitched as he laughed, "Well, that was smart of you now wasn't it?" 

Vix grabbed one of his ears and yanked on it. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered into it, "Feeling a bit mean today aren't we?" 

His golden eyes laughed at her, "No meaner than usual." 

"Really?" Vix asked as she blew air into his ear. The ear twitched as much as it could in her grasp. His silver hair grazed her arm and Vix coiled some around her finger, "So you're fox demon?" 

He nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Just wondering," she said as she stood up and kissed him. 

Kurama sat there in shock before she pulled away and waltzed out of the room. 

"Strange girl isn't she?" Dev asked as he popped his head into the room. Kurama nodded dumbfounded. "Anyways, Inuyasha says he needs your help on the window," Dev said over his shoulder as he continued on down the hall. 

Kurama shrugged off the shock and took a deep breath attempting to calm his racing heart. 

"You gonna help me fox boy or am I gonna have to do this by myself?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Coming!" Kurama yelled back a bit annoyed. _'What is it about Vix that makes her so special? And why is it that every time I see her I can't help but want to hold her close?' _

^_^

The strangely appealing thought of crawling back under the sheets and pillows teased his mind for a few moments as he fell back on the bed, sighing once more. He spent the next few minutes noting how soft the pillow felt against his aching head. 

"Feeling better?" Kat asked as she poked her head in. 

"Not really…" he mumbled against the pillow. 

"Need anything?" she asked. He muttered something and Kat stepped closer to try to hear what he was saying. She sat on the end of his bed and he turned to look up at her. His aquamarine eyes stared at her and blinked. "Headache?" she guessed. Vash nodded and groaned. Kat noticed that his sheets had an odd curve to them, "Vash? Are you sure you're ok?" 

He frowned confused, "I never said I was." She ripped off the sheets and gasped. Vash sat up and blinked in confusion, "What's wrong?" 

Kat blinked and pointed behind him, "Wings." 

His frown deepened, "Wha-?" 

Kat leaned over and gently yanked on one. She drew her hand in front of his face to show him a feather, "Wings." Vash quickly stood up and looked into his mirror. "How?" Kat asked. 

He flexed the muscles in his back and his wings spread open, "I don't know." 

Kat came up and stood behind him looking into the mirror, "Does this mean you can fly?" She toyed with one of his wings, spreading it out and checking his flight feathers, "You're strange you know that?" 

She let him pull his wing out of her grasp, "You say that like it's a bad thing." He leaned down and placed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. 

Kat hugged him and her fingers toyed with the shorter feathers by his skin. It was cold out and Kat relished in the warmth he provided. Kat let go and stood back to marvel at the sight of him with wings, "Think they're permanent?" 

Vash flexed his wing muscles again, "They always disappear but I've only ever gotten them when communicating with my sisters." 

"Now all you need is a halo," Kat joked. 

He smiled, "You don't think I'm angel worthy?" 

"Depends on if you can fly," she teased. 

Vash walked over to the sliding glass door and slid it open. Kat followed him out onto the balcony and watched as he spread his wings. He leapt onto the balcony wall, "Wish me luck." 

"You're gonna need it…" she said as he jumped, "…especially because you're missing two main flight feathers." She leaned over the balcony just in time to see him crash into the dirt, "Good luck." 

^_^

Tanya's coffee mug slipped out of her hand and shattered against the tiled floor as she saw Vash hit the ground outside the kitchen window. 

Vix was sitting next to her, "His wings would have to be three times the length of his height in order for them to support his weight." 

"Really?" Tanya asked as she blinked a few times, "That's interesting." 

^_^

 Kat jumped off the balcony and landed next to Vash, "I know you're gonna hate me for asking this but are you ok?" 

He lay there twitching, "What's it look like?" His wings had lost a few more feathers in his attempt to jump and Kat wondered if he had broken anything. 

Kurama and Inuyasha were peeking out from the second story window. "Suicide attempt?" Inuyasha asked Kurama. 

"Perhaps he was testing the theory of 'What goes up must come down'?" they snickered to each other. 

They turned around to see Jasmine yelling at Knives to lie back down. 

The plant hobbled over to the window and peeked out, "Why did I have to get stuck with a brother who misuses his powers and shows them off to spiders?" Knives glared in fury at Vash who was still face down in the dirt, "I'll show him how it's done!" 

Jasmine took a step back as massive black wings grew from Knives' back. He flexed them to make sure he could operate them. 

Jasmine let out a startled gasp as Knives beat his wings and shot out the window. Without hesitation she leapt from the window after him. Kurama watched as Vash let out a loud groan of protest when Jasmine landed on him, "What is it with people today? You'd think they'd be happier living normal lives." 

^_^

"Jasmine, I think you might have broken Vash's back," Kat said hinting to her to get off him. 

Jasmine rolled off and looked for Knives. He beat his wings hard as he hovered over them showing off at how good he was. 

Vash felt the air as it stirred and sat up, "Knives?" 

His brother glared at him and snapped his fingers. Vash hissed in pain as his wings doubled in length and grew a few more feathers. Kat watched half surprised, half curious. 

She helped Vash up, "Show your brother what you can do." 

Vash flexed his long gleaming colorless wings and they obeyed by flapping. He beat them harder and was rewarded by lifting off a few feet. 

"Hurry up," Knives said impatiently. 

Vash flapped harder and blew past Knives. He sped into a barrel roll before coming out of it and swooping higher. The wind currents from Vash's stunts knocked Knives slightly and he attempted to keep control. 

Knives hissed, "You're better then I thought brother." 

Vash ignored the comment as he hovered a few moments waiting to see what his brother would do. Knives glared a moment before crumpling and falling. Vash attempted to catch his brother but it was impossible to grab a hold of him. Jasmine ran beneath the two brothers and braced herself for the impact that never came. At the last moment, when Knives saw who he was going to land on, he pulled out of his fall. 

Jasmine opened her eyes and blinked wondering if she had died. Her hair whipped about her face and she looked up into the face of a very pissed man. 

She grinned sheepishly, "Didn't want to see you get hurt." 

Knives continued to glare before his energy gave out again. Jasmine opened her arms and caught him. His weight brought both of them down and they landed in the dirt. Vash sped by and landed next to Kat. 

She looked up at him confused, "What the hell was up with that?!" He shrugged and grinned stupidly. "Dork," Kat muttered as she went over to help her friend. 

"Ouch," Jasmine muttered as she shook her head. Knives lay in her lap with his eyes shut tightly. She noticed how warm his skin felt against hers, "You have a fever." She placed her cool hand against his burning forehead to make sure she was right. Knives opened an eye with much effort. He attempted to speak but Jasmine stopped him, "I'll make sure you'll be ok. You rest now." 

Vash flew the short distance to his brother and picked him up. Kat ran after Vash as he fluttered to the porch and swung open the sliding glass door. Jasmine followed them to Knives room and snuck in after Vash had put Knives back in. 

Jasmine opened the door and sat on Knives bed, "That wasn't very smart." Knives opened an eye to glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right…and besides…you really could have gotten hurt. What if Vash decided he wanted to shoot you?" 

Knives snorted, "He wouldn't kill me. It's the last thing Rem said to him and he cherishes it more than anything." 

"Still…" Jasmine said as she began to cry softly, "You're really hurt! I couldn't stand to see you get hurt again! Don't do that again!" She hugged Knives and he squirmed in protest. It only caused Jasmine to cry harder and he sat there confused. Her tears began to soak his shirt and before he could think or act his arms moved to hug her. It was awkward and Jasmine could tell it was new for him but that was all she needed. 

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I should let you rest." 

He snorted. _'She's the strangest human I've ever met…but for some reason…I find myself somewhat attached to her.' _ 

Jasmine stood up to go when she heard him speak, "…You can stay if you want." 

She gazed into his eyes and smiled he scooted over on the bed to make room for her. 

^_^

(**A/N: **There are two windows in Vash's room, a bay window and a sliding glass door thing)

"That was really stupid Vash!" Kat scolded. He sat there looking out the window not bothering to say anything. "I'm talking to you!" Kat said as she slapped on some iodine. 

He hissed as his wound bubbled a bit, "Ouch." 

"What was that all about anyways? And how did you get your wings to disappear?" Kat asked as she tended to the wound the wings left on his back. "I hope this doesn't scar," she said more to herself than to him. He remained quiet. Kat bandaged his back then blew on the back of his neck. He twitched and goose bumps appeared on his skin. "You're not listening are you?" Kat asked. She rested her head on his back, "Say something! You know you really scared me today! What about you're brother? Will he be ok?" 

"He's fine," Vash snapped. 

Kat paused in her questions, "How can you tell?" 

Vash ignored her again. Kat grabbed onto a lock of his hair and yanked. They glared at each other a few seconds before Vash pinned her against the wall of the bay window. Kat let out a startled gasp as he pressed his lips against hers. 

He pulled away and Kat took the opportunity to voice her feelings again, "I love you." 

He smiled back not having to say anything. Kat flipped the light switch above her head. 

^_^

Kurama and Vix sat in the hall staring at everything but each other. His ear twitched and Vix caught it out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and latched onto it. Kurama glared at her a moment before laughing as she blew air into it. Vix let go after a few moments laughing hard. 

She stopped abruptly when she saw Kurama staring at her oddly, "What?" 

He blinked a few times and blushed, "Nothing. It's just that…you look… beautiful." 

Vix blushed and toyed with his hair, "So do you." 

He pulled her into a warm embrace and rested his head against hers, ears twitching and picking up the sounds of the other rooms. They flattened themselves against his head. 

Vix laughed as she turned around, "You look as if you've just been scolded." 

He blinked at her and grinned despite the sounds in the other rooms. She leaned forward and landed a kiss on his cheek. They blushed, Kurama turning the darkest, before she kissed him again.

^_^

Inuyasha sighed as he gave up on the window he was trying to fix. 

"Something wrong?" Tanya asked as she kissed her husband-to-be on the cheek. 

Inuyasha flinched and flattened his ears, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have such good hearing…" 

"Why is that?" Tanya asked. 

"Never mind," Inuyasha said. 

Tanya kissed him boldly, "You can tell me." Inuyasha kissed back, "I really don't think you want to know." 

"Why not?" 

Inuyasha ignored her question and silenced any more by kissing his wife-to-be. 

^_^

"So Mayonaka went back to boarding school?" Dev asked the wolves. 

Saku just flattened her ears. While Kageunsei nodded trying to block out all sounds. 

"What's up with you two guys?" Dev asked. 

Kageunsei growled I'm going outside. Saku stood up to follow her father. 

Dev watched them go and stood up to follow, "Everyone's acting strange today." _'Wonder what's going on.' _

Trust me, you don't want to know. Saku muttered.

(**A/N: **I'm just going to let you guys guess as to what the ones with demon hearing can hear… Yeah… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	37. The Morning After & An Interesting Phone...

Ok… this is the beginning of my revenge…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 37   __

"You look beautiful," Tanya said as she helped Kat fix her hair into a bun. 

"No more beautiful than you when you were getting married," she replied. 

Tanya smiled, "Never thought I'd be around long enough to see you get married." 

Kat glared at Tanya, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Tanya turned Kat back around, "Nothing. Anyways you're done." Kat stood and Tanya handed her a bouquet, "Knock em' dead!" 

Kat smiled as she stepped out. Inuyasha was standing next to her and she took his arm. He led them down the aisle and everyone turned to see them. Vash waited impatiently and fidgeted with his cufflink. Nicolas yearned for a cigarette and fidgeted with the bible he was holding. He wondered how Vash had ever convinced him to marry both him and Kat. Inuyasha let go of Kat's arm and took his place next to Kurama and Vix. 

The ceremony began and Kat sucked in a breath when Nicolas asked if anyone didn't want them to be married. There was a pause before he continued. Vash slipped a ring on Kat's finger and gazed longingly at her, "I do." 

Kat slipped a ring on his finger, "I do."  

He looked into her eyes, "You do what?" 

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. Kat's eyes flew open and the dream faded away. Vash was watching her from the bay window. He was shirtless and wore nothing but a pair of sweats. 

Kat smiled up at him and he turned his gaze upon her, "Sleep well?" 

Kat wrapped herself in a sheet and walked over to him. He pulled her up onto the ledge of the bay window. She shivered as his breath tickled her bear skin. 

"Have any weird dreams?" he whispered. 

"Not weird, but wonderful." 

"And what did you dream about Tenshi?" Vash asked. 

Kat snuggled closer to him, "Marriage." 

He looked down at her to ask her another question but he stopped to see her sleeping. He smiled to himself and placed a kiss on her bear shoulder. She stirred a bit and he whispered, "I love you." 

^_^

Knives watched Jasmine's deep breathing proving that she was still asleep. His fever had broken sometime during the night and he felt much better now. His wings had faded away to nothing and since he was more experienced, they didn't leave large wounds like they did on Vash. Jasmine stirred and Knives looked down, his hard gaze softening as she peered up at him. 

"You're so tense. Do you ever sleep?" she asked as she sat up. 

Knives diverted his gaze as the covers slipped off Jasmine. She blushed and quickly pulled them back up. He coughed to fill the awkward silence. Jasmine rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He instantly stiffened and she sighed, "You don't have to be so tense. I see a part of you that no one else has seen for years. You've locked it away and hidden it from the world. But why?" 

He looked down at her, "And why are you so different from everyone else spi- human?" 

"I have a name you know," Jasmine mocked him. 

She kissed his neck and hugged him to show she was just kidding. He shifted and hugged her back, he was getting better at it but it was still awkward. Jasmine lightly touched his back where the skin was red raw, "Is this from you're wings?" 

He flinched slightly expecting her to scold him some more, "Yes." 

Jasmine sighed and changed the subject, "Do you love me?" 

Such a sudden change in subject caught him off guard. He paused, "I don't know." 

He would be lying if he told her he didn't have feelings for her but he didn't completely understand the word. All his life he had hated humans, hating them for everything they had done and were doing to him and his brother. 

Jasmine read his expression, "Do I disgust you that much?" 

Knives looked down at her, "It's not you. It's just that I've hated humans all my life and for me to just turn around and forget my past is something very hard to do." 

"Kat told me all about you're past. Surely you can't judge an entire species by the handful you knew?" she said. Knives just sat there. Jasmine hugged him tighter, "Weather or not you'll ever love me…I'll love you just the same." 

There was a long pause and Knives was aware that her breathing had become deeper again. She was asleep but he said it anyways, "You love me despite everything I've said and done. You still love me even when you don't think I love you…But I do love you…Jasmine." 

^_^

His ears twitched and he was happy. He opened his eyes to see Vix just opening hers. They stared at each other sleepily. 

"Hey fox boy," Vix whispered. 

"Something wrong kitsune-ona?" he asked. 

She lightly boxed him on the ear, "Stop being so paranoid." 

He smiled, "Aishiteru kitsune." 

Vix was fully awake now, "Nani?" 

Kurama flattened his ears thinking that she didn't feel the same. 

He was rewarded with another box on his ear, "I love you too, you just startled me that's all." She hugged him, "How could I not love someone this cute?" 

There was a slight pop as he transformed to fox form. Vix laughed and picked him up, hugging the large white fox. He licked her cheek and she put him next to her, "Still tired. How about you?" 

The fox nodded and curled up into a ball. Vix smiled and pet his head before picking him up, grabbing their clothes, and walking off to find their room. _'…Hope I don't run into anyone.' _  

^_^    

"Hey Kenshin, have you seen anyone lately?" Dev asked. 

Kenshin opened an eye to look at who had woken him, "No… why?" 

"Just wondering where everyone went." 

Kenshin leapt out of the tree he was perched in and landed next to Dev. Kageunsei yawned and stretched. 

"Hey, you guys seen Kat?" Tanya asked as she came up behind them. Kenshin eyed her lazily before his eyes grew round, "ORO?!" 

Dev turned around, "Whoa! Nice ears dog girl." 

Tanya frowned and lifted a hand to see what they were talking about. She patted the sides of her head to find that her ears had disappeared. 

"I kinda think she looks more beautiful," Inuyasha said coming up behind Tanya and latching onto one of her ears. Tanya freaked when she felt the pulling sensation on the top of her head, "What happened to my ears?!" 

"Think you might be in need of a manicure," Dev muttered. 

Tanya looked at her hands and her mouth dropped open, "I-I have _claws_!" 

"You're teeth seemed to have changed too." 

Tanya ran her tongue over her teeth, "Inuyasha, what did you do to me?!" 

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "You're now one third demon. You must have acquired it the same way Kat did with the Battousai." 

Tanya blinked in surprise, "Oh." 

They turned their heads when yelling could be herd from inside the house. They ran to the door and listened as Kat yelled her head off from the room above. 

^_^

*flashback* kind of thingy

The phone rang. Kat groaned as she was woken up. Vash woke up and glared at the phone. Kat shifted to answer it in Vash's arms, which had been draped loosely over her, slid off. 

"Hello?" Kat answered the phone,"…No… why? …Why should I come back now? …I never thought I would want to… a small class? I don't know. I'll try it out… who else is in the class? …Emily?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! …NOT IF SHE'S IN THAT CLASS!! ...I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF SHE REMOVED THE RESTRAINING ORDER!! …Well if you put it that way…. I'll be there!" Kat slammed the phone down of its cradle and rubbed her hands together laughing to herself evilly. 

"Um, Kat are you ok?" Vash asked. 

The anger poured off her in waves and radiated almost visible in her aurora. His voice reached her ears and instantly the anger disappeared, "Fine. I'm going to take up a biology class starting today. I totally bombed it when I was in collage but I still passed. Just to prove I can pass the class with flying colors, I'm going to retake it!" 

"When does it start?" he asked still freaked out. 

"In about thirty minutes! Let's go!" Kat said as she grabbed his arm. She was about to open the door when Vash stopped her. 

He held up a shirt and pants, "Forgetting something?" 

Kat gasped and quickly threw them on. She grabbed some shoes and a jacket while Vash threw on a shirt and snatched his puffy pink jacket. 

Kat blew passed everyone in the kitchen and snatched the car keys. Vash followed after her and threw everyone else a confused look. He got into Kat's silver Sequoia and shut the door behind him. Kat's fake smile was starting to creep him out. _'Something's wrong. And it's freaking me out!!!' _

(**A/N: **Next chapter to be titled… Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	38. Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead

Revenge is wrong…but feels so sweet. Ok, this is an odd chapter but at the time I wrote it I felt it necessary to take out my revenge through writing. This was the result… the best I could come up with… 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead**

Chapter 38

_'I could…or no…maybe I could-' _

"Kat are you sure you're ok?" Vash asked for the hundredth time. 

"Fine," Kat said as she threw open the doors to the science room. 

"Freaked out, Neurotic, Insecure or Ecstatic," Vash muttered. 

Kat growled as she spotted the last two seats left, "Why of all people did it have to be next to her?!" 

Vash sat on her right while someone else was sat in the seat on Kat's left. 

"Long time no see," Kat said with obvious forced enthusiasm to the person on her left. 

The woman next to her turned around and smiled flakily, "Hello Je… what was you're name again? Oh well! Doesn't matter anyways!" 

Kat gritted her teeth and Vash swore he saw steam pour from her ears. Kat turned several shades of red and Vash grew concerned when Kat began to turn purple, "Kat! Breathe!" She sucked in a deep breath and glared loathingly at the girl sitting next to her. "Who is that?" Vash asked. 

Kat hissed while glaring at the person next to her, "Emily. She's the bitch from hell whose soul purpose is to piss me off to the point of insanity. She even put a restraining order on me once! Can you believe that?! What a prissy bitch! I've never even touched a hair on her head and there she goes putting a restraining order on me! One of the reasons I failed science was because I couldn't go to the class because of the order!" 

Kat's angry ranting came to a halt as the teacher spoke, "Good evening class. We will be learning about mitosis. Please turn to page one hundred seven in your text books." 

"So have you married yet?" Emily asked as she showed Kat her large ring. 

"What's it to you?" Kat snapped. 

"Just wondering. Who's the man sitting next to you? He certainly is cute…" 

"BACK OFF BIMBO! HE'S MINE!" Kat hissed a little more angrily than she meant to. 

"Oh really?" Emily asked as she gained Vash's attention, "Hello good sir. May I have your name?" 

Vash already didn't like Emily but he decided to be polite for now, "Vash." 

Emily giggled, "What an odd name! You're so cute! Are you single?" 

Vash's eye brown twitched a bit, "What does it matter to you? You're married and so am I." 

Emily shook off the insult, "May I ask who you're married to?" 

Vash grinned evilly. He pulled Kat into a hug and French kissed her. Emily turned sever shades of red but hid it well. Kat and Vash broke away after a few seconds and Kat flashed her ring to Emily. 

"Why do you have two rings? You been seeing two men?" Emily laughed. 

Kat grew several shades of crimson, "You really want to know?" Kat got close to Emily's ear and whispered, "Why that's…NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" 

"…There are two parts to the cell cycle: interphase and mitosis. During interphase, materials are produced for the cell growth and division. It is the longest part of the cell cycle…" The teacher rambled on oblivious to the tension in the back of the room. 

"Could you help me with my notes?" Emily asked Kat. Kat muttered something rude. "But you're supposed to help me on this!" she complained. 

"It's NOT a group assignment and I do NOT have to help you," Kat hissed. 

"Do you think of me as a friend?" 

"Nope," Kat said simply as she continued to work on her notes. 

"Why not?" 

Kat shrugged trying hard to ignore her. 

"Tell me the reasons why you don't like me," Emily pressed. 

"You want the long list or the short one?" Kat hissed. 

Emily ignored her insult, "Give me three good reasons." 

"You copy all my answers, you annoy the shit out of me, and you're a bitch! Good enough reasons?" Kat taunted. 

"That's not very nice," Emily feigned pouting. 

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it!" Kat snapped. 

"…There are four phases of mitosis. You can remember them easier my thinking PMAT. In Prophase the chromosomes condense, spindle fibers form and attach themselves to the chromosomes, and the nuclear membrane and nucleolus disappear. In Metaphase the spindle fibers arrange the chromosomes in the center of the cell. In Anaphase the centromeres divide and the sister chromatids are pulled to opposite ends of the cell. The last phase is Telephase. In Telephpase the nuclear membrane forms around the separated chromosomes, two nucleoli form, and the chromosomes uncoil and the cytoplasm division begins. Cytokinesis is the last phase of cell division. Don't confuse cytokinesis as a form of mitosis…" the teacher continued to ramble. 

Vash leaned over fed up with Emily, "I heard a rumor that you tried to commit suicide." 

Emily stiffened, "That's none of you're business." 

"I also heard that you put a restraining order on my wife. May I ask why?" he asked using the same tone of fake politeness she had been using. Vash's eyes blazed with anger and it made Emily cower a bit. 

She swallowed her fear, "I didn't like the way your _wife was acting around me so I had my father, a police man, put the order on her." _

"What did Kat ever do to you?" Vash asked. 

Emily laughed harshly, "Nothing. I just felt like it." 

"There hast to be a reason you don't like her," Vash said making her eat her words. Emily faltered, at a loss for comebacks. 

Vash had begun to get under her skin and she didn't like it, "How's about dumping you're lame girl and going out with me? I'm sure I have more to offer than her." 

"THAT'S IT!" Kat stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. Her eyes blazed gold and the air around her crackled with electricity. 

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Emily said ignoring Kat. 

Kat screamed at the top of her lungs and sunk her fist into the table next to her. It cracked and exploded into a million pieces sending splinters flying. Everyone had turned their attention to the star craving pissed off Katsura. Her eyes turned from gold to crimson and Kat latched her hand around Emily's neck and squeezed. Emily wheezed in pain and 

Vash put his hand on Kat's shoulder to stop her from killing the poor girl, "It's not right to kill her." 

Kat heard what he was saying and pretended to listen. Her grip loosened on Emily's neck, "You're right Vash…But I don't give a shit!" 

Kat retightened her grip on Emily's neck, tighter than that of a demon's, and thrust her into the floor. The tiles cracked and the energy form Kat's aurora tore away at the ground around her fist. A loud crack sounded as Kat shattered the woman's back and neck into millions of pieces. Kat's hand shifted around her neck and the bone pieces moved around from side to side. Warm blood oozed from her mouth and Kat grinned like that of a madman. Her glowing crimson eyes surveyed her work but she was far from finished. Kat plunged her hand into Emily's chest and wrapped her hand around the girl's still beating heart. 

There was a sickening crunch as Emily's bones repaired themselves, "Thought you'd go out the easy way did you? You've underestimated me human scum! No, you will die a thousand deaths, each worse than the last before I'm finished with you!" 

Kat tore her hand out of Emily's bleeding chest, "You're first death was uncalled for and you're second you are experiencing right now. I will let you die from blood loss this time around. I imagine it's extremely painful and I thought it would suit you well. I take that back, death doesn't suit you at all. It's too good for you. I will have to think of another method that suits you better than death. Until then…you can suffer." 

Emily sputtered as her voice failed her. Blood poured form her chest out onto the floor and Kat smirked, "What? I just can't hear you." 

Kat kicked her in the side which shattered her ribs and punctured her lungs, "Oops. Guess that counted as you're second death." 

Kat dug her fingers into Emily's neck and revived her again. The class and teacher had snuck out silently and had phoned the police. Sirens blared in the distance. Kat hissed in annoyance, "Guess I can't take you with me. What would my friends think? Can't really leave you here either. Ah! I know! This is your sentence…For angering me you shall be eternally cursed. You will live your worst fears over and over again. You shall suffer eternal pain for the rest of eternity. You are not allowed interaction with any other life sources. Your first fear to be completed, drowning." 

Kat snapped her singers and Emily disappeared. 

"Let's go," Kat said to Vash. 

"What did you do to that poor girl?!" Vash asked. 

Kat whirled on him using a voice not that of her own, "Shove off! You are not to be judged but perhaps a demonstration is needed to clear any doubts of angering me?" 

The ground began to rumble under their feet. A massive jolt of energy pulsed from Kat and the lights overhead shattered. The air around her cracked and hissed with energy. Papers began to ignite and desks crumbled. With a scream of pure rage Kat forced the energy away from her body. The room was engulfed in flames and it disintegrated. Kat walked out of the wreckage, surrounded by a ball of fire. The plants along the path she took withered and caught fire. 

Classmates screamed and scrambled out of her way. Ones that got too close were singed and others had to put out the fire that caught on their clothes. One last and final blast of energy and rage flung itself outward and it sent everyone near her sprawling. Her energy managed to tip over every car with in five hundred feet and set off their alarms. Kat still trembled with anger as Vash came up behind her completely unharmed (it hadn't been her intention to harm him so he was left without a scratch). 

Kat felt his presence and turned around. Her eyes glowed golden and Vash noticed that one black and one white lock of hair on either side of her face had been added to her features. He frowned at her as he spotted a teardrop inside a teardrop mark under her right eye. 

He attempted to wipe it away but it stayed put, "What happened?" 

Kat attempted to speak but her energy had been drained completely. She blacked out.

(**A/N: **Yes yes strange but I deiced not to delete this chapter even though that probably would have been the better thing to do… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	39. Out with a Bang: The Scarlet Ibis

Ok, I know I'm gonna die this time around… *screams and ducks* Don't kill me! There's a sequel! *dodges tomatoes* It comes to an end in the sequel! I just don't know where to go with it… *tomato smacks her* Oro? O_o

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Out with a Bang**

Chapter 39

"You say she did what?!" Tanya asked, her ears swiveling, "That's impossible! There's no way! How and why would she do that?!" 

"I'm not sure," Vash said trying to answer their questions. The plant was tired and wanted nothing more to escape. _'Head hurts. Pounding like crazy. I don't know if even a hang over hurts this much…'_

Inuyasha seemed to read his mind, "Why don't we let Vash sleep?" 

Everyone in the room was disappointed that their questions weren't going to be answered right away but they could see that Vash was tired. He wished them good night and headed up to Kat and his room. 

She was sleeping when he got there and he quickly changed into his sleepwear. He climbed into bed next to Kat and shut off the light. 

She stirred and mumbled, "I'm sorry Vash. I didn't want you to see that." 

He turned over to look at her. Her new black and white locks framing her face. He didn't know what to say. Kat opened her eyes slightly and a few tears escaped. 

Vash sat up, "Don't cry." 

Kat just cried harder, "I don't know what came over me. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I've changed. Perhaps I'm now a part of you like Tanya now is of Inuyasha? I'm half Battousai, half plant angel, half of what ever demon is in you, half dog demon since Inuyasha gave me some of his power when he told me he loved me, and half fox demon since Kurama gave me some of his power as a gift for saving his life. And…that's too many halves isn't it?" 

Vash wiped her tears away, "I'm guessing that that display back there unleashed the powers. The sides must have had trouble merging and that's what must have created the energy. It was only fueled by your rage." 

Kat lay there, "Guess I'm really messed now aren't I?" 

They laughed slightly at her joke just to ease the tension. "I think the new you looks good," Vash said. 

Kat ruffled the black parts of Vash's hair, "You don't find my golden eyes, odd hair and new tattoo/ birthmark/ scar strange?" 

"It's a little odd but it's what makes you, you," Vash said. 

"Did you notice that Vix now has fox ears and a tail? Jasmine also seems to have new abilities. Her eye color matched Knives'," Kat pointed out. 

"You don't think….?" Vash trailed off. 

Kat blushed, "Maybe…?" She coughed, "Well I'm tired. Night Vash." 

"Good night Kat."  

^_^

I swear if you were any stupider you'd be dubbed a cat. Kageunsei growled. 

Who? Me?! Saku asked as she flicked her ears to catch any sound. 

Kat opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a massive wolf. She let out a muffled screech of shock and scooted backwards. She bumped Vash. His eyes shot open as he felt himself begin to fall. He caught himself just before he went over the edge of the bed. He turned to see what had spooked Kat. 

Kat heard a loud thump as Vash scooted back from shock and fell to the floor. Problem was he took the sheets and Kat with him. They lay there panting from being so scared. 

"Maybe it was a dream?" Kat asked. 

Vash gazed at her wide-eyed, "Maybe." 

Kat sat up and looked over the top of the bed. Whatever had been there was gone. She sighed with relief and turned to help Vash up. When she looked at him his face was pale, "What?" Kat looked behind her and paled. 

The wolf was not but a few inches from her. It was at least three or four times the size of Kageunsei. The wolf was grey-brown and had crystal blue eyes. Vash rolled to the side and stood. He helped Kat up and the wolf watched them amused. 

I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here simply because I'm here. My name is Reikoku. I assure you though, that despite my name, I'm not coldhearted or cruel. Please call me Rei. I'm Kat's spirit guardian. Forgive me if I startled you. 

"There must be some purpose you're here," Vash said. 

I'm here simply because I am. One of the reasons though may be because someone out there is curious at how you were able to produce such power. I assure you though what I'm here for is just to be you're friend and protector. 

"Does this make Kageunsei and Saku obsolete?" Kat asked. 

Of course not. I'm just the mirror image of what you are. I know you are wondering why I'm a lot bigger and it's because of all the different parts of you. Not all of the power you possess could be copied and put into such a small spirit such as Saku's. Rei changed the subject. Kageunsei, aren't you supposed to be with Mayonaka? 

As soon as Rei had spoken, the black wolf had vanished into thin air. Kat knew that Rei was telling the truth, "Nice to meet you Rei." 

The grey wolf bowed slightly Pleasure is mine. It's nice to finally meat Vash too. 

Vash was still baffled and all he could manage was a simple 'hello.' 

I'll let you two alone for now. Call if you need me! Rei disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the room smelling of lavender. Kat sat there a moment not able to move. Vash was just about the same. 

Well that was unexpected. Saku said simply. Hope the real you isn't that…chipper. 

"You know the real me! I hate being chipper!" Kat defended. 

She sighed and threw some clothes on. Vash tossed a shirt on and followed Kat into the kitchen. He instantly perked up when he spotted a box of doughnuts. Kat rolled her eyes and looked over to where Kenshin sat. 

He looked up and said, "I need to speak with you." 

Kat frowned but followed him out onto the porch. The scenery outside instantly changed and Kat was shaken a bit. She noticed that they were back at the hut. Then she remembered Rei. _'Perhaps Rei has the powers to bring us here without my permission? How strange. Spirits usually only obey their masters.' _Kat peeked to make sure everyone else was there and smiled in relief. They were a bit startled but no one had been left behind. Kat turned her attention back to Kenshin. 

She followed him out to the river and he spoke, "I've been meaning to tell you…" He paused a moment, "That I don't love you. I'm sure my past self must have loved you to death but I'm not him anymore." 

Kat was a bit taken aback, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have expected so much from you." 

"There's something else too," he said warily, "I'm loosing control… It feels like I have a split personality. I'm afraid I'm going to snap again. I apologize for last time." 

"I don't blame you for what happened. I guess I should have mentioned that you have two personalities. Please warn me when you're feeling like snapping next time ok?" Kat said. _'I really don't need something like that happening ever again! I really hope Kenshin will be ok.'_

Kenshin seemed to turn pail. He clutched his head, "So much for a heads up. It's happening again." He hissed in pain and Kat watched as his eyes changed to gold. 

The Battousai stood and glared at her, "You know I love you right?" 

Kat blink a few times thinking her ears had deceived her. "I've been noticing that you've been spending more and more time with that _angel," he hissed angel like it had been venomous, "I suspect you of cheating." _

Kat's own eyes darkened, "You said yourself that you didn't love me." 

"I suppose it's not really true. This side of me never had feelings. I'm still and always will be tied to Kenshin, the one you remember and the mindless dolt wandering around now. Forgive me if I sounded corny but this side of me loathes you as much as a cat hates water." 

"I never thought you really loved me," Kat said trying to cover the hurt in her voice. 

"You've lead me on too long. It's time for you to die," he pulled a gun and fired. 

_'REI!__ I could use you're help! Think u could give me a gun?'  _

The wolf appeared next to her and a plain colt 45 landed in her hand. 

_'Thanks!' _

No problem. But that's all I can do. This fight is beyond my powers. 

Kat nodded, "Kenshin! Even as you are now I'll never hurt you!" 

The Hitokiri smirked, "I thought you might say that so I brought someone to change you're mind." The Hitokiri sidestepped and a bruised Mayonaka lay bound hand and foot. Cuts and bruises covered him from head to foot. Trails of blood seeped out from gashes on his face. Kageunsei was lying motionless next to Mayonaka; a pool of blood surrounded the wolf proving he was dead. Kat faintly wondered if it was too late for Mayonaka. 

Kat's eyes glowed red as anger coursed through her veins. She was too angry to speak. Her gaze lingered a moment longer on the pool of blood that ran through the grass and sand of the shore line. Kat fired and her bullet grazed Kenshin's arm. She curled her toes in the sand waiting for him to react. He fired in return and Kat hissed as a bullet grazed her cheek. The wind began to pick up. It stung her eyes and licked at Kenshin's gi and hakama. Blood stained the rims of his hakama proving that it was him that had done the deed that killed Kageunsei and beaten Mayonaka. Kat wondered how Kenshin had managed to drag them there without her noticing. A wave washed over their feet and the blood on the ends of Kenshin's hakama dissolved. Vash stepped out onto the porch to see what the commotion was about. A bullet flew past and grazed his ear. "Stay out of this!" Kenshin snarled from the river bank. The wind blew his voice away before it reached Vas's ears. 

Vash raced to the river, Saku at his heels. When he got there he was more than shocked to see Kat and Kenshin firing at each other. Vash took out his gun but Kat stopped him, "This is my fight!" Vash reluctantly tucked his gun away and stepped back out of the line of fire. His hand hovered over his gun incase of emergency. 

Saku dodged as a bullet that just missed her leg. It sailed past and made a dull thud as it connected with sand. The tiny grains were kicked up with the impact and rained down upon Saku. The wolf didn't bother to shake herself off. Kenshin shifted stances and ran towards Kat. She shifted to meet him halfway. Kat flew across the water. It showered them and parted as she passed. Kat's hair lay matted against her head. Little torrents of freshwater ran down her body. They fired, dodged each other's bullets and came face to face panting. Kat placed her gun to his head and he mirrored her movements. Water dripped off the ends of their hair. Droplets formed on the end of their guns. They fired. Their guns clicked signaling there were no more bullets left. Kat clicked the barrel open and spit a concealed bullet she had hidden in her mouth into it. The barrel shut and Kat stood there, gun to her former husband's head. He glared at her with hatred blazing in his eyes. Kat's hand shook from fear. '_What happens if I kill him? Do I want to kill Kenshin? Does he deserve it? Why am I the one to decide his fate?'_

"Don't make me do this," Kat said almost at the point of tears. She choked back a sob.

Kenshin dropped his gun and reached for something in his back pocket. Kat's finger tightened around the trigger. Vash saw what Kenshin was reaching for and whipped out his gun. The leather bindings around his arms creaked. His red duster coat rippled in the wind. His orange glasses glowed eerily as the setting sun's rays reflected off them. He aimed… 

Kenshin's fingers clasped onto a gun hidden one of the folds of his hakama. Kat guessed at what it was and her fingers shook with fear. The tip of her gun was buried into Kenshin's flame red hair making a small dent in his usual puffy style. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes shone with the fear of loosing him. _'I don't want to do this. Please god, don't make me do this!' _Her mind screamed. 

Time slowed. 

The birds stopped chirping. The sound of the river disappeared. Kat's heart was in her throat. 

Kenshin's arm moved from behind his back and his gun pointed at her. Their fingers tightened on the triggers … a shot rang out in the forest. 

Vash slumped against the wall of the hut staring in disbelief. His glasses slipped farther down his nose. Kenshin continued to glare at Kat, hatred shone in his eyes. Kat's expression was one of pure horror. She reached to touch her side and drew her hand back in shock. She was bleeding. A large wave came up and over their knees. Kenshin continued to glare at her a moment longer. Kat's gaze returned to Kenshin and her horror turned to disbelief and misery. 

She stared at Kenshin a moment longer before he crumpled into the sand and water. The wave was sucked out back to the river. A pool of blood began to quickly form around him. Kat went down on her knees after him. They dug into the sand. She pulled him into her arms. His scar began to fade and Kat knew that it would be the last time she would ever be able to hold him. 

His anger melted away and his expression changed completely. His blood coated him and soaked her shirt and arms. It dripped in rivers off her hands and legs. A wave came up around them again and washed away the blood. His eyes turned back to purple and he looked into Kat's eyes with that of love and agony, "I remember now..." 

Kat's vision blurred and Kenshin appeared to be a red blob in front of her. Kat choked through her tears "…My scarlet ibis..."

His scar faded completely and he went limp. Kat was unaware that she was screaming over and over. All she could feel was the emptiness left in her soul.__

Kenshin was gone…

(**A/N: **Don't kill me! *runs away* **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	40. Dust in the Wind: Caught Between Angels

Holy shit! Three chapters left! Right uh I suppose I should have set the mood for this chapter rather than bum you guys out on how many chapters were left. There's a sequel though! Ah yes and this is the second reason why I named the story for what I did. Caught between angels (you'll find out in a second why it's named that)… The Scarlet Ibis (used as symbolism, Kenshin seeing the scarlet ibis in him and Kat seeing him as the scarlet ibis.) Confusing?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 40**

Dust in the Wind (feel free to play the song while reading! Don't kill me! *hides* Actually 'In the Arms of an Angel' or 'Nobody Said it was Easy' is a better suited song for this chapter.)

_Too Blue_

_I got those sad old weary blues._

_I don't know where to turn._

_I don't know where to go._

_Nobody cares about you_

_When you sink so low.___

_What shall I do?_

_What shall I say?_

_Shall I take a gun and _

_Put myself away?_

_I wonder if_

_One bullet would do?_

_Hard as my head is,_

_ It would probably take two._

_But I ain't got _

_Neither bullet nor gun-_

_And I'm too blue _

_To look for one.___

_-Langston Huges _

~*~

Still coated in blood, she sat there staring numbly into the woods. Her side had been bandaged and ached with a fierce pain but physical pain was something she was, at the moment, immune to. 

Her eyes had returned to their new golden color but were empty and non-blinking. Nothing anyone had done or said had gotten her to move or even recognize they were there. They had finally given up and left her to sort things out. 

Saku lay at her feet in the same detached state mourning the loss of her father, feeling the loneliness that came with being an orphan. With Kenshin and Mayonaka dead there was no point in going on. Mayonaka had been hit by a stray bullet and no one had bothered to mention who had shot him. 

So there Kat sat, feeling all alone, with Saku laying at her feet and Rei not far off, acting as if the word had ended. And in a way it had. Her world was crashing down around her and there was no one to save her…or was there? 

Vash stepped out onto the porch and sat down next to Kat. He hadn't expected her to move and it didn't surprise him that she ignored him and continued to stare off into space in the direction of the cherry trees. Vash stared at her wondering what she was thinking of. He had nothing to say that would help how she was felling; he just hoped that by being there he was comforting her. Vash hugged her, "I love you." 

That was all Kat could take. Vash looked up to see her crying. Her tears were all he needed. He pulled her closer and she sobbed. Kat didn't move to hug him back but just the fact that she was going to him for comfort was enough to please him. She had learned the hard way that Kenshin's fate couldn't be changed. He had been meant to die but she would continue to beat herself up for killing him. 

Her sobs stopped after a while and she just stayed there in Vash's arms, letting him hold her. Tanya, Vix and Jasmine watched from the kitchen. "With Mayonaka and Kenshin gone I can't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling," Tanya commented. 

Knives snorted from the chair he was perched in, pretending not to pay attention to what his brother was doing. Vix sighed, "I feel sorry for Dev. He bailed after he saw my ears and tail. I guess it was just a bit too evident what I had been doing." 

"She's caught between angels," Jasmine commented. 

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. 

"I mean what I said. She's caught between angles. Kenshin being one, Vash the other," Jasmine explained. 

"But which angel will she choose to be with? If she mourns one to long, she will loose the other as well…" 

^_^

Vash carried Kat back to her room. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Even in her sleep she wasn't relaxed. In fact, she looked a few years older in her sleep rather than younger.  

He brushed her bangs away from her face and stroked her cheek with his hand. Kat's frown eased a bit but didn't drop off her face completely.  

Rei came in behind him and curled up by the foot of the bed. Saku brushed against Vash's leg as she entered. The wheat colored wolf studied Kat a moment before jumping onto the bed. It groaned in protest but held her weight (**A/N: **Saku isn't fat. Really, she's all muscle like Rei). Saku curled up into a ball and rested her tail over her nose. The wolf fell asleep instantly. Rei watched as Vash headed to the kitchen. 

Vash entered the kitchen and all at once everyone stopped talking. _'Wonder if I interrupted something…' _he thought bitterly as he snagged a few cookies from a platter. Knives growled in protest as Vash sat down next to him. "Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it," Vash growled to his brother. 

Knives was a bit taken back by the harsh comment. Vash was never rude to him or anyone else. _'**Something wrong?**'Knives asked telepathically. _

**_'What would you care?' _**Vash hissed. 

**_'What I can't be concerned for my brother?' _**Knives mocked. 

**_'I don't think you ever have or will care about anyone but yourself,' _**Vash snapped. 

Knives mood changed slightly, '**_That isn't completely true…' _Vash ignored his brother. '**_I know it's not true…' _**That got Vash's attention. He looked up to see Jasmine standing next Knives. **

Vash frowned as Jasmine hugged his brother, "How?" 

Jasmine blushed, '**_Take a wild guess. _****_Sam_****_e way Kat acquired her powers from you.' _**

****

His eyes grew wider, "You mean… You and him…?" Knives nodded as Vash asked him the question mentally. Vash rubbed his temples, '**_Excuse me.' _Vash bailed, his head hurting too much to stick around longer. He passed Vix and Kurama and they stared after him with questioning gazes. **

"I hope he isn't taking this as bad as Kat is," Vix said. Kurama nodded and hoped that both of them would still be together after the crisis. 

^_^

"I'm surprised." 

"Surprised at what?" 

"That you haven't wished for something selfish." 

"Huh? Of course I have." 

"Well there's been a few wishes but you've never wished for money or for someone to die. You wish for truly good things-" 

"What you mean like a game room in the hut?" 

"You wished for the game room to give your friends something to do. You're not in the least selfish." 

"Yes I am! I've become dependent on all the wishes I've been granted! I was a wreck when I returned home for the five years I was there!" 

"Yes, but you've been wishing wisely and for that I grant you one more wish. Just one but there's a catch, a good one. You can wish for whatever you want. If you want more wishes than ask for it, if you want someone to come back from the dead then wish for it. Remember though, this is the last wish you'll ever be granted….." 

_'Not if I can help it…' _

Kat awoke from her strange dream with a start. She was surprised to find Saku sleeping soundly next to her. Kat closed her eyes and rolled over trying to get back to sleep. She didn't want to face everyone and their questions. 

"Just shoot me…" Kat cried as she pulled her pillow over her head to muffle her sobs. Her pillow was soaked by the time she caught music playing. Her sobs quieted and she pulled the pillow off her head to listen to the lyrics. 

"…I'm face to face with an angel. How did you get those eyes so blue…?" 

Kat sat up and draped her feet over the edge of the bed. She got out of bed and wandered down the hall in the direction of the music. She stopped at the doorway and peered in. "…I'm holdin' heaven in my arms tonight." (**A/N: ***tears well up, begins to cry* Dev was the one who mentioned this song to me…) The song ended and Kurama stopped singing. 

"That was terrible you know," Kat said putting a fake smile on her face, "If you're a member of the Bishounen, then you should know by now that we don't do country western." 

Kurama frowned. Everyone else in the room could tell she had been crying too. They saw that she was trying to be cheery for their sakes. "I didn't think it was that bad," Kurama feigned anger. 

"Maybe we should rename this band Bishoujo," Jasmine muttered, "Half the guys in it look like girls." 

"And that's exactly why we call it Bishounen," Kat said, "All the men are a bit too girly." 

The guys of the group growled and muttered insults. 

Kat stood there, "Is someone going to hand me a guitar or what?!" Inuyasha handed Kat a double neck. "So we even do a song that requires this?" Kat asked. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "Just handed you the closest thing." 

Kat rolled her eyes and tuned the guitar, "Let's practice shall we?" 

She ran her fingers over one of the strings of one of the necks knowing that the song she chose didn't have a double neck in it. 

"The killer in me is the killer in you," Kat told them the song she wanted them to do. 

A snort came from her left and Kat was surprised to see Knives sitting on a stool a few feet from her holding a guitar. 

He glared at her and snapped, "What are you staring at?" 

Kat rolled her eyes and switched to an acoustic guitar. She played the first few tunes and Jasmine began to sing the song that usually required a male voice. The song ended and 

Kat picked the next song, "Bohemian Rhapsody." 

Tanya cracked her fingers and struck the opening notes on the piano. Vash was the main singer and everyone else chorused. Tanya did a great job and Inuyasha praised her when they finished. 

Tanya picked the next song and struck the first few Keys to the tune of, "Lose yourself." 

Knives surprised everyone by rapping out the song. Inuyasha was the guitarist in the song. '_'Since when did this… thing… know music from the modern times? Must have gotten it from Jasmine… He does actually seem like an Eminem fan…' _

Kat sung with Knives and they made a great pair. "…I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot…" the lyrics drifted over the house and woke the wolves. Rei and Saku entered and sat off to one side. 

"I didn't hear you leave…" 

Kat sung and Tanya picked up on an electric piano. Vash played the guitar. Kat switched songs and the group immediately picked up on it and switched to fit the new tune. 

"…Don't wanna call my friends; they might wake me from this dream…" 

Saku watched, interested and amused. Vix played some other instruments in the background that were her personal touch. Everyone in the group knew how to play guitar thanks to a wish Kat had made earlier. They paused and Kat sighed as her emotions threatened to take over. 

Vash rested a hand on her shoulder, "Think we'll ever be popular?" 

"Sure we will! In fact, I hooked us a gig!" Jasmine said. 

Vix perked up, "When?!" 

"Tomorrow at the Hyundai Pavilion!" Jasmine replied. 

"Doesn't Aerosmith play there tomorrow?" Tanya asked. 

Jasmine grinned ear to ear confirming her guess, "We're opening for them!" 

"NO WAY!" Tanya and Vix screeched. 

"Isn't the Hyundai Pavilion in California?" Kat asked flatly. 

Jasmine nodded, "Indeed it is." 

"Meaning?" Kat prodded. 

"WE'RE GOIN TO CALIFORNIA!"  

(**A/N: **I swear to god this story has the weirdest ending in history (haven't gotten there yet though)… I don't know where the hell I came up with it… -_- **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	41. Encore! The Beginning of the End

*chants* Please don't kill me… Please don't kill me… Please don't kill me! There's only one chapter left, two if you count the epilogue. I don't know if you'll like the ending but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with this story.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 41**

Encore! The Beginning of the End

"Where's my Evian?" Vix joked to a stage worker as she tuned her guitar. 

The worker turned and Vix gasped, "Dev?!" 

He was just as surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?" 

"What's it look like you moron?" Vix asked. 

"_You're_ playing here?" he questioned. 

Vix smiled, "Give the boy a bone! I think he's got it!" 

"What about you're tail and ears? Don't you think people will notice?" he asked. 

"Kiss played before us so trust me, no one will even care," she joked. 

"You're on in five-" 

"Katie?" Kat asked. 

The Woman who had been trying to tell them when they were on paused, "Katsura?! OH MY GOD!" 

Kat smiled at her old high school friend, "When did you hook up with the business?" 

Katie smiled back, "Just a few years ago. I'm traveling with Kiss." 

**_'Who's this?' _**Vash asked telepathically. 

**_'An old friend._****_ I'm surprised she got into the music business though,' _Kat replied. **

**_'Why's that?' _**

****

**_'She can't sing for beans. Got the voice of a banshee,' _**Kat said flatly. Vash's eyebrow lifted in question but after a moment he went back to checking over the play list. 

"So you're traveling with Aerosmith?" Vix asked. 

Dev nodded, "I was friends with them once and they repaid me a favor by letting me work with them." 

"Well we better go!" Katie said to Kat, "You're on in thirty seconds!" Dev and Katie ran off stage. Kat began to play on her guitar as the curtains opened. The crowd roared as soon as the recognized the song. 

"…Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind. Same old song…." 

The men of the group sang the song in unison. Vix was on the violin and Inuyasha was backing Kat up with another guitar. The crowd roared with applause and whistles when the song ended. 

The group bowed and Kat introduced themselves, "Good evening San Bernardino! How's it goin?" The crowd roared. "Nice to hear that!" Kat yelled over them, "We'd like to thank Aerosmith for letting us open for them! We are Bishounen and we're here to stay!" 

The crowd roared again and Kat placed the microphone back on its stand and switched guitars. The group played a few more songs and the crowd seemed to love them. Kat was enjoying herself despite what had happened in the past few days. 

She picked up the microphone again to give the crowd a farewell, "It's been nice rockin with you! You guys enjoy the show?" The crowd cheered approval. 

"You think Bishounen deserves an encore?!" a familiar voice asked the crowd. They voiced their opinion and Kat turned around to see the members of Aerosmith standing behind them. "This group came all the way from Japan to be here! Show them you're appreciation!" 

'_Oh my god! Is that really Steven Tyler saying he likes us?!' _

The lead singer of the band came up to Kat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You wouldn't mind singing a song with us would you, Katsura? What about you guys? Want Bishounen to sing with us?" The roar was defining. "I take that as a yes!" Steve picked up the microphone, stand and all, and stood next to Kat. The other band members positioned themselves between the members of Kat's band. "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!" Steve yelled into the microphone. 

Kat instantly picked up the tune on her guitar. Vash sung with him and watched amused as Steve did his traditional stand twirling dancing. Kat jammed with Aerosmith's two other guitarists and it soon turned into a competition. Kat belted out the song on her base guitar (**A/N: I know nothing about guitars so forgive me if I get anything wrong.) challenging the other two members to beat her. Vash attempted to copy Steve's 'trademark' yell and came close. **

Kat laughed silently, she had to give him credit for trying. Vash stepped over a fan on the floor and his red coat, that he had insisted on wearing to the concert, flapped around his legs in the breeze. He also had a guitar and was playing as hard and as fast as he could. Kat's fingers began to sting from pain as she played faster and harder. The song ended at the exact moment Kat blew the speaker and amplifier connected to her guitar. 

The crowd's applause, whistles, and cheers were defining. "BISHOUNEN ROCKS!" they screamed. "ENCORE!" 

Steve grinned ear to ear as he congratulated them, "I'd say they rocked!" The crowd agreed as their cheers grew louder. "What would you guys say if we asked them to stay and sing with us?" They grew all the more louder. "YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT!" Steve yelled. He winked to Kat and she grinned her thanks. 

"Rag doll livin in a movie!" he sung as he began the next song. 

Kat let him have the spotlight on this song. Kat and the rest of her band seemed to really be enjoying themselves. The concert ended with 'Sweet emotion' and the roar of the crowd could be heard for miles. 

Kat bowed and bade the crowd a goon night. She walked off stage with everyone else. Kat set her guitar down and thanked the band members of Aerosmith for letting them play with them. 

"No problem! In fact," one of the guitarists said, "We wouldn't even mind if you went on tour with us." 

Kat beamed, "What do you think guys? Pursue a life of fame and fortune or remain dull and ordinary?" Her band considered it. 

"I'd love to be rich and famous," Jasmine thought aloud. 

"Does it matter if we have an accent?" Vix asked. 

"Doesn't matter to us. The crowd didn't seem to mind either," Steve answered for his band. 

"Then count me in! This fox needs a change…" Vix said. Everyone in Bishounen knew that she wanted the opportunity to get as far away as possible from her past. 

"I'd not mind being rich but there's a down side to being famous," Tanya pointed out, "For one, we won't be famous forever." 

"We will be if we stick with these guys," Kat said, "Aerosmith's practically a classic!" 

Tanya seemed to think it over, "I've got nothing to loose and everything to gain! Count me in!" Knives muttered some excuse that Jasmine may need his protection and Kurama was pretty much the same. 

"I need to go to look after my wife," Inuyasha said, "Besides, you guys couldn't live a day without me!" They laughed and waited to see what Kat and Vash's decision would be. 

"I'll only go if Kat does," Vash said. All eyes were on Kat. She didn't like being pressured but perhaps she needed to get away to get over her losses? 

_'Will I only be running away if I do this?' _Her smile slipped a bit, "I don't know… What about Saku and Rei?" 

"Who?" Katie asked as she appeared. 

"Kat's two wolves. They never leave her sight. They're back at the hotel right now," Vix explained. 

"I suppose they could be your band's mascot. We can bend the rules if you want," the drummer said. 

"Kat hasn't really had it off easy," Tanya explained as Kat still hesitated. 

The group members turned their attention to Tanya and she made to explain to them but Kat interrupted, "My husband and child were killed. I've been having a hard time getting over them." 

The band members nodded, "We understand if you don't want to do this but remember that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." 

Kat nodded, "I understand…" She paused, "What would this group be without their lead singer? I understand that this group can't exist without me which is why…" 

Kat chocked back tears, "…Which is why I have to go with them." 

(**A/N: **I don't know my guitars (I can't even spell it) so if I got anything wrong forgive me! And please STOP telling me about my writing errors! I'm not perfect people! With that said and I hope you weren't completely confused with this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  **


	42. Caught Between Angles No Longer

Welcome to all new reviewers! (You know who you are) Hope you enjoy this story! \

To everyone else: This is the last chapter of Ibis **BUT there is an Epilogue that's EXTREMELY important to the sequel of this (UnBREAKable)! The last chapter will be up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis_**

**Chapter 42**

Caught Between Angles No Longer; The American woman

She sneezed as she ruffled through the boxes. "What's this?" Kat asked herself as she came across a patterned box. 

The mahogany chest that had once contained wish orbs was lying on its side. Kat picked it up and ran her fingers over the engraved lid. She opened it and gasped. A glowing orange orb could be seen in the middle of the box with a letter sitting next to it. Kat picked up the letter and began to read:

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Dear Kat,_

_You know I love you right? If you're reading this I'm probably either dead or as good as dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. You don't know how much I would have liked to see Mayonaka grow up. He's done well in you're care and you've seemed too have managed well without me but I know you better than anyone. I'm sorry you've had suffer because of me. Don't go beating yourself up. After all, knowing me, it was probably entirely my fault. _

_I would have been the happiest man in the world if we had married. I want to tell you that I don't blame you for loving Vash. He's obviously proved himself worthy. He's never left you're side and he's always been there when you needed him most. I hope you're future with him is as good as I hope it to be. Your happiness means everything to me even if it means you're happier with someone else. I can't lie and tell you it doesn't hurt to see how much you how much you love Vash but I know you're happier with him than you were with me. _

_Don't morn my passing too long or you'll have lost Vash as well. Remember to not blame yourself. I love you and I prize you're happiness most. _

_With all my love,_

_Kenshin Himura/ Hitokiri Battousai/ Shinta Himura_

_May you're life be filled with happiness. _

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kat's tears made the ink in some places of the letter run. She considered using the last orb to bring him back. Then she thought of how odd that would be. Kat finally understood why Vash had declined her invitation to bring Rem back. It wasn't something she could put into words or explain. There was just something that told Kat that she wasn't to use the orb. The box made an odd sound as it shut. Kat had stowed away her sorrow and hatred into the box that would never be opened again. It disappeared with everything else as it was transported to the future. Kat wiped away her tears and sighed. 

A piece of her would always remain back in the hut as would a piece of her still love Kenshin. The lights in the huts flickered as they went out for the last time. Kat disappeared never to return to the hut. Sakura petals blew in and swirled around the place where Kat had been, searching for her and beckoning her to come back. 

An old reversed blade sword stuck in the center of the room, a blue ribbon tied around it, flapping loosely in the wind. 

(**A/N: **There is ONE last chapter/ epilogue! Just one to go to the sequel that I have no clue where to go with (I think it's up to chapter 13 but I have major writer's block). **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	43. Under the Sky so Blue

This is the absolute LAST chapter of Ibis! BUT there is a sequel titled UnBREAKable! 

I hope you guys liked this story but I had to end it somewhere! I doubt VERY much that UnBREAKable will have a sequel. Well enjoy! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Epilogue**

 Under the Sky so Blue   

*seven years later*

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl with golden eyes and jet black hair ran up to her mother crying. 

"What happened Sakura?" her mother asked. 

"Kageunsei hit me!" the girl pouted. 

"Kageunsei!" the mother called. 

"Yes auntie Katsura?" the purple haired, grey eyed boy asked. 

"What have you done to Sakura? Apologize!" Kat demanded. 

"What's all the yelling about?" Tanya asked. 

"You're son's been beating up my Sakura again," Kat said. 

Tanya rolled her eyes, "You're father wants to see you Kageunsei." The boy pouted a bit before running off to see his father. 

"Let go!" a red haired, green eyed, fox eared girl complained. 

"What makes you think I'd do that?" the orange haired, blue eyed boy taunted as he pulled on her ear. 

"Thomas!" Knives warned. The boy whined. 

"You heard your father!" Jasmine yelled. Thomas let go of Katakana's ear and took off running. 

"Are you alright?" Vix asked as she ran over to see if her daughter was ok. 

"Our daughter is fine," Kurama said from the porch of the sea side mansion. 

"Well how was I supposed to know," Vix growled. 

Kat laughed as she watched the children tease each other. She had come through a lot in the past seven years. Touring with Aerosmith had been the most fun she had ever had. She was enjoying her vacation with her family and friends a lot too. 

Now a billionaire, Kat was the richest woman in the world. Bishounen had come a long ways in the past few years. The band was now the most popular in the world. They had toured with Aerosmith for the first three years of their career. They had gotten off their feet and had parted with Aerosmith after the death of Steve. 

The band had retired with most of the members too old to tour anymore. 

Kat still had contacts with them and they were among her best friends. She herself was still the lead singer of her band and the richest too. Wealth didn't matter to her though. She just wished she could spend more time with her raven haired daughter, Sakura. 

Kat had married Vash, Tanya Inuyasha, Knives Jasmine and Vix Kurama. 

Tanya and Inuyasha had had a boy named after Kageunsei. 

Jasmine and Knives had had an unruly boy also named Thomas. 

And Vix and Kurama had had a girl named Katakana. 

They had lived the lives of the rich and famous and if given a second chance they would not have taken the offer. Sure, being rich was nice but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The band hardly got any vacations and they had missed their children and family. The vacation they were all on was actually their way of quitting the band. 

There was a small chance of them getting back together later on but they all doubted it. It was just fine with them if they spent the rest of their days just hanging around the so called villa they had purchased. 

It was actually the largest mansion in the world but everyone insisted on calling it a villa. 

Kat reclined in her beach chair being happy that for once there weren't body guards surrounding them. Sakura flew by with in-human speed kicking up sand and spraying Rei. The wolf growled and began to chase the children down their private beach. 

Saku watched them for a moment before joining in on the fun. 

Thomas yelled an apology over his shoulder as he smashed Vash's sandcastle. Vash pretended to be angry and joined in on the chase. 

Kat smiled one of pure bliss. Her smiles had long ago ceased being empty. Her heart was filled with the love Vash offered. Although Kat would never forget Kenshin, she had learned to get over him like she had with Mayonaka. 

Everyone else had joined in on the chase except her so when Vash hit Kat with a mud and sand ball, she had no choice to join in. Kat took off down the beach after Vash, "I'm going to kill you for ruining my bathing suit!" 

He stopped dead and grabbed Kat around the waist. She screeched in protest as Vash threw her into the water and proceeded to give her a corn roll. Kat spit out a mouth full of sand and glared at him evilly. She balled up some sand and then smiled sweetly. Vash looked puzzled. Kat used her in-human sped to get behind him and she dumped a handful of sand down his shorts. He stared at her in shock before laughing. Kat grinned and laughed with him. The group began to head back inside and Vash and Kat were left on the beach alone. 

"I love you," Vash purred. 

"One day I cried a tear into the ocean. The day they find that tear is the day I stop loving you," Kat said as she kissed him. 

"That's sick!" Sakura and Kageunsei complained. 

"It'll be sick if you wake up to find you're brains splattered all over the floor tomorrow," Vash teased. 

The children ran away screaming and Vash smiled as he kissed Kat again. 

"How could you wake up dead?" Kat asked Vash.

He grinned stupidly and Kat rolled her eyes. A beam of water shot from Kat's left and nailed her. "Bull's-eye!" Inuyasha shouted and turned off the hose.

Kat called to Rei and the wolf laughed slightly. Kat drew her hands from behind her back and Inuyasha's smile slipped off his face, "Shit-" Kat pulled back on a lever and a massive beam of water shot across the sand and plowed into the hanyou, knocking him flat on his back. Kat turned off the spray and blew over the nozzle and side stepped to revel the source of water. A fire hydrant with a long thick hose stood sticking out of the sand. Kat smiled to Rei, "Thanks." 

No problem.

They laughed as Inuyasha stood looking bewildered. Tanya laughed, "It smells like wet dog…"

_Love is a beautiful thing. People spend a lifetime searching for it only to find it right under their noses. –Jennifer (the author/ me) _

**~OWARI~** (11-7-03)       

(**A/N: **The first chapter to the sequel should be up tonight if I finish editing it! I hope it doesn't suck… 

A short summary on the sequel would be:

A/U: Kat now lives the life of the rich and the famous. Kenshin is now a part of her dead and buried past but what happens when her kids stumble upon a wish orb? And what will Kat do when she is forced to uncover her past? (Anyone wonder what Kenshin looks like with wings and a halo?) SEQUEL TO TSUKAMARU KAI TENSHI… THE SCARLET IBIS! R&R 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


End file.
